๑ஐ๑ La complainte des Vélanes ๑ஐ๑
by Safya
Summary: Harry et Ron sont partis seuls à la recherche des Horcruxes, pour le plus grand bien d'Hermione avaient-ils écrit dans une lettre d'Adieux... Celle-ci debute donc sa septième année en compagnie de Neville, Luna et Ginny. Cours particuliers avec Drago Malefoy, Hocruxes, carnet de rêves et songes étrange, bienvenue dans un Poudlard dirigé par les frères Carrow, Les règles ont changer
1. ๑ஐ๑ Prologue ๑ஐ๑

_« C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison »._

.:.

** ๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

.:.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

_._

* * *

.

Douleur, haine, dégoût.  
Trahison, déception, abandon.  
Chagrin, tourment, tristesse.

.

.  
.

Aucun de ces mots ne sera jamais assez fort pour définir ce que ressentait actuellement la rouge et or.  
Ce goût amer et désagréable qui s'était imposé en travers de sa gorge tel un venin perfide et détestable...

.

Hermione lisait et relisait la missive que Coq, le hibou hyperactif de Ron, lui avait apporté.

.

Quand les yeux de la Gryffondor avaient parcouru pour la première fois le morceau de parchemin, un grand vide s'était formé à la place de cet organe que l'on appelle communément le coeur.  
Il avait suffi de quelques lignes pour que son coeur éclate en d'innombrables morceaux, laissant à la place une plaie ouverte et saignante ainsi qu'une Hermione dévastée, tombant peu à peu dans le gouffre du chagrin.

.

L'amitié n'est-elle donc qu'un simple mirage ? Éphémère et douloureux ?  
Les yeux rouges et emplis d'une tristesse infinie,  
Hermione laissa de grosses larmes salées glisser et s'entremêler sur ses joues bouffies par les pleurs.

**.**

_« Pardonne-nous Hermione,  
Cette lettre sera courte, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque.  
Nous te prévenons dès à présent qu'un sortilège a été lancé sur ce papier,  
tu sera donc la seule à pouvoir lire ce qui y figure, alors ne t'inquiète pas !  
Te le dire de vive voix aurait été bien trop difficile.  
Le risque est trop grand, et nous ne voulons pas te perdre, ce serait bien trop dur.  
Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard._

Nous avons réussi avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall à modifier ton statut.  
Tu es donc Hermione Jean Granger, fille d'Ernest et Abby Granger sorciers morts le lendemain de ta naissance, assassinés par un Mangemort dont l'identité reste inconnue.  
Ton nom a donc été effacé du registre des nés-moldus, de plus, grâce aux relations du professeur McGonagall au sein du ministère, ton nom a aussi été retiré des sorciers recherchés.  
Nous avons dû faire tout ça dans ton dos, mais ce n'est que pour ton bien.

PS : ne t'inquiète pas pour tes parents, nous leur avons fait subir un sortilège de faux souvenirs, ils pensent s'appeler Wendell et Monica Wilkins, ils sont actuellement à l'abri en Australie.

Embrasse Ginny de notre part.  
Avec tout notre coeur, Harry et Ron ».

**.**

Debout sur le parquet grinçant du Terrier, Hermione tenait d'une main tremblante la lettre de ses traîtres de meilleurs amis.  
De ses traitres, d'anciens, meilleurs amis.  
Ce sentiment d'abandon.  
Ce sentiment de vide.

.

- Viens te coucher...

.

Ginny s'était doucement approchée d'Hermione, et, d'un geste léger, la rouquine exerça une pression sur les doigts de la rouge et or pour récupérer le petit morceau de parchemin froissé.

.

- Je le range dans le tiroir, arrête de te faire du mal en le relisant.

.

Avec précaution, Ginny amena Hermione jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea.

.

- Repose toi. Je suis là.  
- Merci Ginny, sanglota Hermione.  
- Chut, c'est normal...

.

La rousse caressa avec douceur les cheveux emmêlés de la rouge et or en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

.

- Même nos souvenirs ne me font plus sourire...  
- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi...

.

.

.

_« Une telle douleur, même si elle aurait pu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la vivre »._


	2. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 1 ๑ஐ๑

« Nous devons accepter le changement mais conserver nos principes ».

.:.

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

.:.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

_._

* * *

.

Hermione lut avec effarement le document qui venait d'être distribué à tous les élèves.

La Gryffondor crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague de la part d'un de ses camarades, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas !

**Bref récapitulatif du nouveau règlement** **de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.**  
_(Vous trouverez le règlement affiché au complet à l'angle droit de la grande salle_  
_ainsi que quelques rappels sur divers murs de l'enceinte de l'école)._  
_._

, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

.

.

**Article I** - Interdictions

- Toute intrusion d'élèves dans la forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite.  
- Toute excursion nocturne après le couvre-feu (21:00) se verra sévèrement sanctionnée.  
- Il est interdit de pénétrer dans une salle fermée, car, si elle l'est, c'est pour une raison valable.  
- Tout retard de plus de cinq minutes sera réprimandé par une retenue en compagnie d'Argus Rusard, concierge.

.  
**Article II** - Les élèves

- Tous les élèves demeurant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dirigée par le professeur S. Rogue, sont tenus de respecter tous les professeurs, préfets ainsi que les membres de la Brigade Préfectorale (voir décret d'éducation numéro 34 ainsi que l'article VI).  
- Tout élève remettant en cause leur autorité se verra sanctionné d'une retenue en compagnie du professeur Amycus Carrow en salle d'art de la magie noire.  
- Le port des uniformes est obligatoire. (Voir décret d'éducation numéro 32).

**Article III** - Les préfets

- Les préfets sont responsables de l'ordre et de la discipline des élèves dans l'école.  
- Ils doivent veiller à ce que le règlement et les consignes données aux élèves soient respectés.  
- S'occuper de la mise à jour des tableaux d'affichage de leurs maisons respectives.  
- Veiller à ce que les ordres donnés par leur Directeur de maison soient appliqués.  
- Les préfets ne s'occuperont plus des nouveaux élèves. (Voir le D.E numéro 34 ainsi que l'article VI).  
- Les préfets peuvent être amenés à sanctionner les élèves et retirer des points.

**Article IV** - Les sanctions

- Les punitions peuvent être données par toutes autorités de Poudlard aux élèves.

Il existe plusieurs punitions possibles dont :

- les devoirs supplémentaires.  
- Les corvées.  
- Les retenues (Dirigés par Argus Rusard, consierge, Amycus Carrow, professeur d'art de la magie noire ou Alecto Carrow, professeur d'étude des Moldus).  
- Le retrait de points.

.  
**Article V** - Les décrets d'éducations

_Décret d'éducation n°24 :_

- Toutes organisations, associations, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves de plus de trois personnes sont interdites.  
- Aucunes organisations, associations, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves de plus de trois personnes ne peuvent être créé.

_Décret d'éducation n°25 :_

- Le Directeur S. Rogue ainsi que les professeurs Amycus et Alecto Carrow ont l'autorité suprême pour infliger toutes sanctions, punitions et retraits de privilèges qui auraient été décidés par des membres du corps enseignant.

_Décret d'éducation n°26 :_

- Il est interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont destinés à enseigner. Tout manquement à ce décret sera sanctionné.

_Décret d'éducation n°27 :_

- Tout élève surpris en possession du magazine « Le Chicaneur » sera renvoyé.

_Décret d'éducation n°30 :_

- Les produits de la marque Weasley sont strictement interdits.

_Décret d'éducation n°32 :_

- L'uniforme de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard devra être porté en tous lieux, toutes dates et toutes circonstances.

_Décret d'éducation n°33 :_

- Les colis et les hiboux devront être étiquetés.  
- Tous les colis ainsi que les courriers seront inspectés.

_Décret d'éducation n°34 :_

- La Brigade Préfectorale a pour but de faire respecter le règlement de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ainsi que les décrets établis.  
- Elle sera composée d'élèves désignés comme aptes à faire régner l'ordre à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

.  
**Article VI** - La Brigade Préfectorale

La Brigade Préfectorale sera constituée de quatre élèves.

- Ils ont la possibilité de retirer des points aux élèves ainsi qu'aux préfets et préfets-en-chef.  
- Ils devront veiller à ce que les élèves respectent tous les articles ainsi que les décrets du règlement.  
- Après la cérémonie de répartition, ils devront amener les premières année en cours d'art de la magie noire ou les professeurs Amycus Carrow et Alecto Carrow leur feront part du règlement ainsi qu'un cours d'une demi-heure sur les dangers que représentent les races inférieur (Nés-moldus, Moldus et races hybrides).

.  
.

Merci de bien vouloir respecter ses règles sous peine de lourdes sanctions.  
_(Ci-joint vos emplois du temps)_

**Liste de tous les professeurs :**

**Severus Rogue :** Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
**Horace Slughorn :** Professeur de Potions, Directeur de la maison Serpentard.  
**Sibyle Trelawney & Firenze :** Professeurs de Divination.  
**Septima Vector :** Professeur d'Arithmancie.  
**Filius Flitwik :** Professeur de Sortilège et directeur de la maison Serdaigle.  
**Pomona Chourave : **Professeur de Botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.  
**Cuthbert Binns : **Professeur d'Histoire de la magie.  
**Renée Bibine :** Professeur de Vol sur ballet et arbitre de Quidditch.  
**Bathsheda Babbling :** Professeur de Runes anciennes.  
**Aurora Sinistra :** Professeur d'Astronomie.  
**Minerva McGonagall :** Professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.  
**Rubeus Hagrid & Whielmina Gobe-Plance :** Professeurs de Soin aux créatures magique.  
**Amycus Carrow :** Professeur d'Art de la magie noire.  
**Alecto Carrow : **Professeur d'Étude des moldus.

.  
Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Severus Rogue.

.  
- C'est le retour du crapaud ou je rêve ?  
- J'ai peur que ce ne soit bien pire, murmura Hermione, interdite.

.  
- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Comme chaque année, une cérémonie de répartition a lieu avant le banquet, elle se déroule d'ailleurs en ce moment même dans une salle adjacente à celle-ci.  
À votre arrivée, vous avez sans doute remarqué l'absence de première année ? N'ayez crainte tout est normal. Moi, Severus Rogue, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ai décidé que les premiers année devront débuter leur éducation par un isolement et une demi-heure de cours sur la pureté des races ainsi que les dangers qu'apportent les voleurs de magie, j'entends par là, les Nés-moldus...

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione pâlit.

Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il se tenir là où il se tenait ? Comment ose-t-il proférer un discours aussi horrible ? Comment ose-t-il souiller ce que le professeur Albus Dumbledore inculquait à ses élèves ? Tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu ? L'amitié, le partage, l'amour et l'acceptation... Tout est devenu si triste, fade et morne depuis sa mort tragique...

- Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs, qu'un bon nombre de parchemins et affiches ont été accrochés sur les murs de l'enceinte de l'école pour vous prévenir du danger que pourrait apporter le mélange des sorciers et des races inférieures, j'entends par là les Nés-moldus et les moldus, mais aussi les traîtres à leur sang qui ne font que salir les races pures de sorciers.

N'écoutant plus la propagande anti-moldus que proférait le nouveau directeur,  
Hermione scruta la pièce du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme plutôt massif et au regard oblique qui se tenait droit comme un piquet.  
Il affichait une mine de profond dégout.

À ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme trapue aux cheveux noirs, assise de la même façon que son voisin, affichant elle aussi une mine de dégout.

- ... Je vais à présent demander aux professeurs Carrow de se lever.

Derrière le professeur Rogue, les deux personnes qu'Hermione avait précédemment épié se levèrent, affichant à présent une mine sévère.

- Amycus Carrow, professeur d'art de la magie noire.

Le jeune homme s'avança et Hermione remarqua que ses traits étaient légèrement déformés.

- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, tout à l'heure en lisant le nouveau règlement, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ont été rebaptisé Art de la magie noire.  
Et voici Alecto Carrow, professeure d'étude des moldus.

La jeune femme assez semblable à ce qui paraissait être son frère s'avança elle aussi.

Aucun applaudissement ne se fît entendre.

- Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Bien, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit, et, que l'année commence aussi bien que la précédente s'était terminée.

Le professeur Rogue afficha un sourire mauvais, laissant percevoir ses dents jaunes et mal alignées.

- Quel bouse de dragon... Comment... Dumbledore... Allusion... Balbutia Neville, fusillant le nouveau directeur du regard.  
- Calme-toi Neville, murmura Hermione.  
- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, murmura-t-il, tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Ce meurtrier a carrément demandé que l'année se passe aussi bien que...  
- L'année s'est mal finie non ? Et cette année à l'air de commencer aussi mal. Alors prenons-le dans ce sens-là. N'entrons pas dans son jeu immonde.  
- Oui... Oui... Heureusement que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour voir ce que cet horrible personnage a fait de cette école...  
- Paix à son âme, souffla Hermione.

Neville tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir, poings et dents serrés.  
Et c'est dans une ambiance lourde et morose qu'un somptueux repas apparut sur les tables.

.

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

.

Le professeur Severus Rogue, nouveau directeur de Poudlard se leva.  
Tous les plats disparurent en un claquement de doigts et l'homme au teint cireux prit la parole.

- Je vais à présent demander à vos Directeurs de maison de s'approcher et de vous séparer.  
Filles à droite, garçons à gauche, formez deux rangs distincts à côté de vos tables.

Les professeurs Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwik, Minerva McGonagall et Horace Slughorn se hâtèrent,  
la mine grave, en direction des tables de leur maison pour les séparer en deux rangs.

- Ginny, je crois que je vais détester cette année, murmura Hermione à sa camarade.  
- Il est de mon devoir de ne pas ternir l'image des Weasley...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Questionna Hermione, toujours en chuchotant.  
- La rébellion Hermione, la rébellion. Préviens tous les anciens membres de l'A.D. encore présent que nous reprenons du service.

_« Une petite rébellion de temps en temps, c'est comme un orage qui purifie l'atmosphère ». _

.

.

.

* * *

** .:.**

** ๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑**

Je commente

**๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.  
.

Coucou !

C'est le premier chapitre, qui n'en est pas réellement un, de ma fanfiction.  
J'ai simplement voulu poser le décor pour tout de suite vous mettre dans l'ambiance.  
Donnez-moi vos avis !

.

xx - S.


	3. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 2 ๑ஐ๑

_« On devient rebelle quand les siens sont en cause »._

.:.

**๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ**๑๑ஐ๑

.:.

.

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

« De longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés, de grands yeux d'un bleu profond ainsi qu'une peau aux couleurs de clair de lune, elle observait Hermione, assise au bord d'un lac, les pieds plongés dans l'eau.

À peine Hermione, assise le dos contre un arbre, eut-elle posé les yeux sur la jeune femme, que les lèvres fines et d'un rose pâle de celle-ci se mirent lentement à bouger, laissant percevoir une douce complainte aux mots à peine audibles.

Hermione déposa le livre qu'elle feuilletait pour tendre l'oreille et pouvoir écouter cette douce mais triste mélodie...»

.  
- Hermione, je ne te le répéterais pas cent fois, lève-toi !

Doucement, l'interpellée papillonna des yeux en s'étirant.  
Ce rêve, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait...

- Il est quelle heure ?  
- Six heures.  
- SIX HEURES ?! Mais j'ai encore le temps de dormir, râla Hermione en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.  
- Toi, tu n'es pas allée lire le règlement affiché près de la grande salle, constata Lavande Brown.  
- ... Les horaires aussi ont changé .  
- Rendez-vous à 6: 30 devant la grande salle, habillés et coiffés, rangés par maisons, filles et garçons séparés en deux rangs distincts.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Franchement, est-ce que tu penses que je plaisanterais avec toi ? siffla l'ex-petite amie de Ron depuis la salle de bain.

Hermione se releva difficilement et s'avança, elle aussi, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Cette année promet d'être horrible, maugréa la rouge et or en se débarbouillant.  
- Je préférais largement Dumbledore et ses discours un peu fous, marmonna Alicia qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle de la porte, légèrement ensommeillée.  
- Avec le discours qu'il a tenu hier, le professeur Rogue a carrément profané notre défunt directeur, renchérit Katie en récupérant sa brosse à cheveux des mains d'Hermione.  
- On ne devrait pas trop tarder, cela risquerait de ne pas plaire au nouveau directeur, et, niveau punition, on ne sait pas encore de quoi il est capable...

Lavande Brown, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger et Alicia Spinett s'avancèrent toutes les quatre en direction de leurs armoires respectives.

- Je vais me laver.  
- Tu devrais faire vite Hermione, tu te souviens de ce qu'il arrive aux retardataires...  
- À moins que la compagnie de Rusard ne lui face plaisir !  
- Lui et miss teigne, corrigea Lavande, tout en ajoutant une troisième couche à son maquillage déjà bien surchargé.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.  
Les premières années ne furent pas accueillies par des acclamations comme tous les ans.  
Cette année, en avançant en direction de leurs tables respectives, un lourd silence s'imposa.

Les visages de tous les enfants étaient pâles, tristes et marqués par la peur.  
Ils avaient les mains prises de tremblements, le corps crispé et les yeux entourés de cernes violacés, signe d'une nuit agitée.

Le regard absent, ils s'assirent tous et se mirent à manger en silence.  
La tension qui régnait depuis leur arrivée était palpable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, demanda Hermione à Neville, légèrement inquiète.  
- Aucun d'entre eux ne veut parler. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé durant leur isolement.  
- Merlin... Ils sont si pâles... Si triste... Qu'est-il arrivé à Poudlard... murmura Hermione, pour elle-même.  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui Ginny ?  
- Tient.  
- Un Gallion ? Un G... Oh ! Tu étais sérieuse .  
- Oui. Je vais les distribuer à tous les membres de, Ginny scruta la pièce puis reprit dans un murmure à peine audible, l'A.D., ils comprendront.  
- On devrait rebaptiser ça "' L'armée de Dumbledore ll - La résistance ", murmura Neville en remuant son thé.  
- Très belle trouvaille, approuva Hermione.  
- Alors on est tous d'accord?  
- Oui Ginny. I'A.D renaît de ses cendres.  
- Par contre, plus de listes avec nos noms ! murmura Neville.

Ils échangèrent tous trois de faibles sourires puis dévorèrent sans gêne les toasts qui s'offraient à eux.  
**.**

* * *

**o.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
- Donc, le transfert est dangereux, nous pouvons faire perdre la vie à certaines espèces. À présent je vais vous demander de vous répartir par groupes de deux personnes pour métamorphoser par transfert...

.  
Ce devait sans doute être la première fois qu'un cours du professeur McGonagall semblait si ennuyeux.  
Elle narrait son cours avec monotonie et sans aucune conviction, la mine sombre.  
Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall avait perdu de sa superbe...

Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Neville.

- Ça doit te faire bizarre une année sans Ron et Harry, murmura Neville.  
- Oui, Hermione avait répondu froidement, presque méchamment.  
- Tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'en parler alors changeons de sujet, sourit Neville, au fait, j'ai réussi à amener en douce une radio sorcière pour être branché sur Potterveille.  
- Potterveille ?  
- La radio clandestine, ça te plaira, j'en suis sûr ! C'est la seule source d'information sûre et dont les animateurs sont des résistants. Tu en connais certains d'ailleurs.  
- On écoutera Potterveille pendant nos réunions de l'A.D. qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa Hermione. À quelle heure est diffusée l'émission ?  
- Excellente idée. Il n'y a ni date ni heure précises. Ils diffusent quand ils peuvent.  
- D'accord... Ça me permettra de savoir comment vont Harry et... Ron, murmura Hermione.  
- Tu sais Hermione, que tu sois ici, avec moi, Ginny et Luna n'est pas plus mal. Ça nous permettra de lutter contre le régime du professeur Rogue...  
- Tu as raison Neville... Tu as raison.  
**.**

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.  
Assise sur un siège de la bibliothèque ; Hermione avait profité de ses deux heures de libres pour préparer ses révisions aux ASPIC, et, par la même occasion, emprunter quelques livres pour sa réserve personnelle.

- Saint-Potter et Weasmoche ne sont plus là pour te défendre Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à Poudlard ? Il me semble que les Nés-moldus sont tenus de rendre leur baguette et de s'enregistrer au ministère...

Cette voix.  
Froide et Hautaine.  
Son air supérieur et ses manières de petit bourgeois au Sang-pur... Malefoy.

Hermione referma délicatement son livre pour ne pas l'abîmer, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller le nouvel arrivant du regard.

- Tu apprendras pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre.  
Tu le sais, d'ailleurs, plus que quiconque depuis notre troisième année si je ne m'abuse, espèce de sale petite fouine bondissante.  
De plus, mon sang est pur, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller m'enregistrer comme Née-moldu.  
- À qui essayes-tu de faire croire ces sornettes Granger ? Ton sang est sans doute aussi pur que Goyle est intelligent ! Le simple fait que tu te sois attaquée à moi en troisième année, non pas avec ta baguette, mais avec tes poings, me prouve que tu as des liens de parenté avec cette racaille de moldu.  
Je te retire cinq points pour ton mensonge.  
- Dégage Malefouine.  
- Encore cinq points pour ta vulgarité, nargua-t-il en s'appuyant des paumes de ses mains sur la table devant laquelle était assise Hermione.

La rouge et or bouillonnait de rage.

- Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ?  
- Eh bien, je suis Drago Malefoy, Péfet-en-chef et membre de la Brigade Préfectorale. Ah oui, et, cinq points de moins. À cause de ta coiffure, précisa-t-il, un sourire en coin.  
- Tu as oublié Mangemort à ton palmarès, siffla Hermione en relevant la manche du Serpentard.

Effaré il rabaissa sa manche et scruta la pièce du regard pour être sûr que personne ne les ait vu.

- Ne me touche pas idiote !

Drago tira les cheveux d'Hermione en sa direction et lui plaqua la tête contre la table.  
Il approcha son visage jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
Son souffle chaud caressait la nuque de celle-ci, lui procurant des frissons, sûrement dû à la peur.

- Approche encore une seule fois tes sales doigts et je te promets que jamais plus tu n'embrasseras le traître à son sang.  
Crois moi, vu les temps qui courent, si tu disparaissais du jour au lendemain, ça ne serait même pas reporté dans la section nécrologique de la gazette du sorcier.  
Tu as peut-être réussi à berner le Ministère par je ne sais quel sortilège, mais tu empestes le sang impur, et moi, tu ne m'auras pas.

Il la lâcha brutalement et se tourna en direction de la sortie.  
- Prends garde à toi Granger. Surveille tes arrières.

La cape du Serpentard balaya le sol.  
Hermione se caressa la joue, un voile de peur s'était immiscé dans ses yeux, bien malgré elle.  
**.**

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Depuis le discours du nouveau directeur, tous les élèves devaient constamment se ranger par maisons, filles et garçons séparés.  
Que ce soit pour aller en cours, aller déjeuner ou aller se coucher, c'était systématiquement la même chose.

Les quelques rebelles qui ne se soumettaient pas au règlement, finissaient en retenue avec Amycus Carrow. À leur retour, ils étaient tous assagis et droits comme des piquets... Peu-être utilisait-il les mêmes méthodes qu'Ombrage le crapaud... Non... Ils n'ont aucunes coupures ou cicatrices... Ça doit être psychologique.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils leur font subir ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Personne ne veut jamais en parler...  
- Ça a l'air horrible, constata Hermione.  
- Oui... Mince, en parlant de cours, je dois y aller ! La dernière personne à être arrivée en retard à dû nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi... Ginny frissonna.  
- D'accord Ginny, à ce soir !

.

.

.

Hermione arriva devant le cours d'Art de la magie noire.

.  
_Art de la magie noire ? Comment ont-ils pu appeler une matière "art" de la magie noire..._

La Gryffondor remarqua que cinq première année patientaient aussi devant la salle de classe.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, questionna la rouge et or.  
- Nous avons une retenue, répondit une des plus jeunes, parce qu'on est sortit après le couvre-feu hier...  
- Moi aussi je me baladais souvent, sourit Hermione avec nostalgie. Mais vous ne devriez pas. Avec les nouvelles règles...

La Gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase car le professeur d'Art de la magie noire venait d'arriver en compagnie d'un groupe de Serpentards.

- Entrez tous.

La voix d'Amycus Carrow était légèrement semblable à celle de Rogue, en plus sombre et monotone, elle avait quelque chose de néfaste... Un peu comme un souffle de détraqueur, vous procurant des frissons le long de l'échine.

Neville et Hermione s'assirent au dernier rang.

- Bienvenu pour votre premier cour d'Art de la magie noire. Nous allons commencer par la théorie, puis la pratique. Il se tourna, avec un rictus mauvais, en direction des cinq élèves de première année. Bien. Pour commencer, parlons des origines de la magie noire...

Le cours se déroula sans encombres.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter les propos Anti-moldus que plaçait le professeur à chaque fin de phrase, ou encore les louanges sur le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce ne fût qu'au moment de la pratique qu'Hermione compris pourquoi tous ceux qui étaient passés entre les mains des Carrow ressortaient traumatisés...

- Bien, qui pourrait me citer les trois sortilèges impardonnables ?

Hermione leva brusquement la main, faisant sursauter un Neville à moitié endormi.

- Vous, miss...  
- Granger. Les trois sortilèges impardonnables sont : L'imperium, avec ce sortilège nous contrôlons la personne sur qui le sortilège a été lancé. Le Doloris, c'est un sortilège de torture... Et... Le...  
- Continuez.  
- Je... Je ne peux pas.  
- Le sortilège de la mort. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Quand on ne connaît pas la réponse à une question, on ne demande pas la parole.  
- Je connaissais la réponse.  
- Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue, ça vous remettra les idées en place, petite insolente.  
- Mais...  
- Si vous persistez à braver mon autorité c'est toute une semaine de retenue.

Hermione baissa les yeux, poings serrés, elle jura intérieurement.

- Bien, vous. Le professeur Amycus Carrow désigna Théodore Nott. Approchez. Vous aussi, continua-t-il en désignant un élève de première année.

.  
Le Serpentard et l'enfant s'exécutèrent.

.  
- Bien, à présent monsieur...  
- Nott.  
- Monsieur Nott, montrez à tout le monde comment utilise-t-on un sortilège tel que le Doloris.  
- D'accord.

Le Serpentard s'avança face à l'élève de première année qui paraissait apeuré et pointa sa baguette sur lui, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

_« Endolor... »_  
_.  
_.  
- NON ! Hurlèrent Neville et Hermione en même temps.  
- Des rebelles, comme c'est charmant. Vous viendrez tous les deux chaque soir de la semaine pour une petite heure, il semblerait que toute votre éducation soit à refaire. Vous êtes monsieur ?  
- Londubat, Neville Londubat répondit le Gryffondor.  
- N'est-ce pas vos parents que mon amie Lestrange a délicatement chatouillé ? Il me semble que la folie soit de famille alors...  
- Taisez-vous ! Hurla Hermione.

Neville barra le chemin de sa camarade à l'aide d'un de ses bras,tout en fusillant le professeur du regard.

.

.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur faire subir ça, continua calmement Neville. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permi.  
- Et bien, heureusement qu'il soit mort alors, railla le professeur en pointant sa baguette vers Neville et Hermione.

_« Mimble Wimble »_

Les deux Gryffondors approchèrent leurs mains de leurs bouches, et constatèrent avec effarement qu'un nœud s'était formé à la place de leur langue.  
Ils tentèrent tous deux de parler mais durent se résigner au silence.

- Asseyez-vous ou j'y ajoute un sortilège de bloque-jambes.

Fulminant de rage, Hermione et Neville s'assirent sous les rires des Serpentards.  
Durant le reste du cours, les Serpentards passèrent tour à tour pour perfectionner leur Doloris sous le regard pétillant du professeur Amycus Carrow.  
**.**

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.  
- Bien. Si vous êtes aujourd'hui réunis dans cette salle de classe, c'est parce que toute votre éducation est à refaire.  
Avec l'accord du professeur Rogue, une nouvelle matière a été ajoutée aux emplois du temps de tous ceux qui veulent braver le règlement, l'ordre et la discipline de cette école. Quand nous vous jugeront assez obéissant, ses cours ne seront plus obligatoires.  
À présent, commençons par une leçon sur la pureté des races.

Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient debout face à une vingtaine d'élèves appelés les _"indésirables"_ ou encore les _"rebelles"_.

- En plus des cours d'éducation, vous aurez chacun des C.P.E (Cours Particulier d'Education), dirigés par un membre de la brigade préfectorale ou par un élève digne de confiance. Les C.P.E seront ajoutés à vos emplois du temps selon vos horaires. Mon collègue va vous distribuer le nom de votre professeur de C.P.E et vos horaires ainsi que votre nouvel emploi du temps.  
.

.

* * *

.  
**INDESIRABLE N°4**  
_Hermione Jean Granger_  
_.  
_.  
- C.P.E dirigés par _Drago Malefoy_  
Tous les soirs de 22: 00h à 23: 00h.

.  
_(Emplois du temps ci-joint)_

* * *

.

- Non mais je rêve, souffla Hermione. Déjà que je me retrouve avec un emploi du temps rempli, je perds en plus de ça une heure par jour à écouter un ramassis d'idiotie !  
- C'est du n'importe quoi... Pansy Parkinson comme professeur, murmura Neville avec dégoût.  
- Et pour les réunions de l'A.D. ajouta Neville après quelques secondes, on n'aura jamais le temps !  
- On sera bien obligé de les faire à 23: 00, ou même bien plus tard, murmura Hermione encore plus bas.

- ... Et donc les voleurs de magie, les Nés-moldus, se sont appropriés des baguettes magiques...

- Ils continuent leur cours idiots, maugréa Seamus à l'adresse d'Hermione.  
- Ça nous permettra au moins de rattraper nos heures de sommeil, railla Neville.

- ... Je conclus donc par cette affirmation : Les Sangs-purs sont les seuls vrais sorciers, ce sont les races supérieures et tous les autres Sang impurs, Mêlés ou Traîtres à leurs sangs leur doivent dévotion et respect.

.

.

_« Dans une démocratie, tu peux te moquer des vivants, pas des morts._  
_Dans une dictature, c'est l'inverse »._

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

Je commente

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.  
Alors alors, voilà le second chapitre !

.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

.

xx - S.


	4. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 3 ๑ஐ๑

_« Les rêves sont faits pour entrer dans la réalité, en s'y engouffrant avec brutalité, si besoin est »._

.:.

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

.:.

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

_._

* * *

.

.

« De longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés, de grands yeux d'un bleu profond ainsi qu'une peau aux couleurs de clair de lune, elle observait Hermione, assise au bord d'un lac, les pieds plongés dans l'eau.

.  
À peine Hermione, assise, elle aussi, le dos contre un arbre, eut-elle posé les yeux sur la jeune femme, que les lèvres fines et d'un rose pâle de celle-ci se mirent lentement à bouger, laissant percevoir une douce complainte aux mots à peine audibles.

Hermione déposa le livre qu'elle feuilletait pour tendre l'oreille et pouvoir écouter cette douce et triste mélodie...

La distance ne lui permettait d'entendre que de brefs sifflotements, alors, la rouge et or se releva et épousseta son uniforme.

Elle s'approcha de l'inconnue du lac.

.  
- Salut.

Ce furent les seuls mots qui traversèrent les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

.  
L'inconnue ne semblait même ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence d'Hermione, elle continuait d'émettre une sorte de léger sifflotement qui paressait toujours vague et lointain.

.  
Pourtant, quelques mots se détachaient, mais, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, chaque parole, chaque son, chaque sifflotement étaient incompréhensibles... Incompréhensibles mais si envoûtant...

Hermione s'avança encore un peu, attirée par les paroles de cette jeune fille si mystérieuse.  
Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait écouter ce que cette fille avait à dire, elle voulait comprendre...  
La rouge et or observa quelques secondes la silhouette frêle qui se tenait dos à elle.

Elle tendit sa main et attrapa délicatement l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde pour lui faire face.

Il y eut alors un cri strident, ses traits de la jeune fille se durcirent, son visage devint hideux et repoussant. Toutes les parcelles de sa peau qui formaient son visage se décomposèrent, l'inconnue recula en direction du lac, elle criait, le visage marqué par la peur, elle criait, tout en attirant Hermione vers elle et la Gryffondor tomba dans l'eau noire, la tête la première...»

Se relevant brutalement sur son lit, Hermione toussa et, une main contre le coeur, elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

Un long filet de sueur froide traversa l'échine de la Gryffondor quand elle repensa au visage de la jeune fille... Si dévasté, si apeuré...

Un mauvais rêve.  
Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve se rassura-t-elle...

La Gryffondor jeta au sol les draps qui la couvrait, enfila ses chaussons et sortit du dortoir.

De l'air.  
Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.  
La chaleur du dortoir l'étouffait...

Ce rêve, toujours ce rêve...  
À chaque fois elle en voyait un peu plus...  
Cette jeune fille... Qui était-elle ? Cette inconnue au visage si doux d'aspect...

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Prenant soudain conscience qu'elle rôdait dans les couloirs, vu la couleur sombre du ciel, à une heure plus que déraisonnable, Hermione voulut faire volte-face mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne de fer de Drago Malefoy qui lui arracha littéralement le poignet pour la retenir.

- Je déteste me répéter Granger alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci.  
- Que... Quelle heure ? Bégaya-t-elle.  
- Minuit et demi. J'allais terminer ma ronde.

Le Serpentard toisa Hermione avec mépris.

- Je... Chaud... Tour... Cauchemar.

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de la rouge et or, l'esprit ailleurs, elle ne parvenait pas à construire une phrase qui avait un sens.  
Le visage de la jeune fille de son rêve ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, lui provocant d'intenses et désagréables frissons.

- J'ai bien vu que tu devais avoir chaud, marmonna-t-il en la jaugeant de haut en bas, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor. Maintenant avance, je te raccompagne.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua avec effarement qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit, qui d'ailleurs lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur.

- J'ai été gentil mais si je te revois à traîner dans le château après le couvre-feu, je te ramène directement aux appartements des Carrow.

.

La rouge et or se rallongea sur son lit, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.  
A chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, le visage décomposé de l'inconnue de ses songes les lui ouvrait de force.  
.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.  
Assise à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione touillait son thé sans grande conviction, l'air absente.

Décidément, ce n'est pas en un claquement de doigts qu'elle parviendrait à oublier les images de l'inconnue...

- Qui c'est ? Questionna Neville.  
- Une nouvelle apparemment, elle revient juste de l'isolement. Elle n'a pas l'air si traumatisé que ça, constata Ginny.  
- C'est normal, elle vient de Durmstrang, ajouta Seamus. Là-bas la magie noire est partout.

Hermione leva les yeux de son thé et scruta la grande salle.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
- La nouvelle, répondit Ginny.  
- Nouvelle ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.  
- Oui, une grande blonde de Durmstrang. Elle était en isolement étant donné qu'elle entre en septième année, ils ont dû la garder plus longtemps pour bien lui retourner le cerveau...  
- Elle est chez les Gryffondors, ajouta Neville.  
- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?  
- Sait pas, mais on le saura bien d'ici ce soir, et puis, elle est en septième année avec vous, ajouta Ginny, vous la verrez en cours.  
- Mais où est-elle ? insista Hermione, toujours en sondant la pièce de ses iris noisettes.  
- Au bout de la table, on ne la voit pas d'ici.  
- Elle a l'air gentille, dommage qu'elle vienne de Durmstrang.  
- Arrête avec tes préjugés Seamus ! Elle est peut-être très gentille, commenta Hermione en roulant des yeux.

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.

.  
Le professeur Chourave, cette petite sorcière replète, avait comme tous les anciens professeurs perdus cette joie d'enseigner. Les mains crispées, les traits tirés et le regard inexpressif elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide...

- Neville, je n'en peux plus... À peine une semaine et regarde...  
- Tiens bon Hermione, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. La révolte est en marche, ajouta-t-il le regard conquérant.  
- En parlant de révolte, la date pour la réunion de l'A.D. n'est toujours pas fixée .  
- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder... Il faut juste qu'on trouve le bon moment.

Le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la serre n°3.

Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête de leurs boîtes de terreau et observèrent d'un oeil curieux le professeur de métamorphose, dont les traits étaient moins tirés qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je ne t'importunerais pas longtemps Pomona, je tiens simplement à présenter aux élèves de Gryffondor, leur nouvelle camarade.

Le ton de sa voix était monotone, elle avait le visage pâle.

Après quelques secondes et un hochement de tête du professeur Chourave, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à quelqu'un caché par les plantes de pénétrer dans la serre.

Un vent froid, pire, une bourrasque glaciale traversa le corps de la Gryffondor qui était assise aux côtés de Neville. Une soudaine expression de crainte se logea à la place de la mine d'indifférence qu'avait tiré Hermione.

Prise de tremblements, elle observa sa nouvelle camarade avec effarement.

- Je vous présente Irina. Elle vient de Durmstrang et va être scolarisée à Poudlard pour le reste de cette septième année.

Sans un mot, ladite Irina pénétra dans la serre n°3 et le professeur McGonagall se retira.

- Allez avec Miss Granger et Mr Londubat, lui pria le professeur de Bothanique, un faible sourire aux lèvres.  
- D'accorrd, prrofesseurr.

Sa voix... Cette voix... Comme une mélodie... Une sorte de souffle léger et mélodieux... C'était elle. C'était la jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves... Et cet accent, différent... Cette jeune fille blonde qui hurlait à la mort... Qui avait tenté d'emmener Hermione dans le lac... De la noyer...

- Je suis Irrina.  
- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Neville et elle, c'est Hermione.  
- Enchantée Neville, parreillement Herrmione.

La concernée n'écoutait même pas ce que lui disait Irina, elle se contenta de fixer sa botte de terre.  
Le reste du cours se déroula en silence, un silence d'anxiété et de questions pour Hermione...

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.

.  
Le professeur Slughorn écrit la liste d'ingrédients au tableau.

- Voici la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation d'une potion de babillage, récita-t-il, _4_ feuilles de mandragore fraîches, _2_ racines de mandragore sèches, _1_plume de corbeau bleu finement hachée et enfin _2_ litres d'eau des bois. S'il vous manque des ingrédients, servez-vous ! Il vous reste une demi-heure.

Le professeur s'assit lourdement sur son siège, il contemplât ses mains, le front plissé et la mine sombre.

Horace Slughorn avait toujours paru plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, mais, depuis la mort de son vieil ami, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, ses cernes et ses rides étaient plus marqués que jamais, et, quand le professeur Severus Rogue avait reprit le contrôle de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ce fut sûrement le coup de grâce car la mine rosie et enjouée du professeur s'était assombrie, à présent, il paraissait faire une dizaine d'années de plus.

Ginny se leva pour avancer en direction de l'armoire du professeur Slughorn, et, une fois face à celle-ci, elle entreprit de bavarder avec Luna Lovegood, une jeune fille de Serdaigle avec qui elle partageait ce cours.

- Luna, tu es au courant de tu-sais-quoi .  
- Oui, répondit-elle rêveuse, et j'ai pensé que nous devrions ressortir les tu-sais-quoi.  
- Excelente idée, j'ai déjà distribuer un galion à Hermione. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, murmura la rouquine, les bras chargés de bocaux.

.

Une fois à leur table, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à concocter la potion de babillage qu'elles devaient déposer sur la table du professeur à la fin du cours.

.

- Ton frère te manques ? questionna Luna, mettant un petit malaise entre elles.  
- Je... Oui, oui. Oui, il me manque... Énormément... Répondit Ginny en déposant dans son chaudron quatre feuilles de mandragore fraîches.  
- Et Harry ?  
- C'est assez compliqué avec Harry... Mais il me manque aussi, énormément... murmura timidement Ginny en touillant sa potion.  
- Je ne peux pas comprendre mais je compatis, chuchota Luna, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Des fois, quand je suis seule, je pleure. Je repense à ma maman. Ça t'arrive aussi ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Ginny observa Luna avec douceur.

- Je pleure aussi. En pensant à mon frère, à Harry et à tous ceux qui sont partis... Mais, enfin, pour toi c'est différent... C'est sûrement... Plus... Plus...  
- Douloureux ? Finit Luna, sans doute. Mais je pense que chaque perte est douloureuse... Ou plutôt, chaque absence... Des personnes que l'on aime, finit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Ginny, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement la Gryffondor.

Après un léger silence, Luna se mit à murmurer des prénoms, puis, Ginny la suivit.  
C'était les prénoms de chaque personne perdues, disparues ou simplement absentes,chaque personne qu'elles aimaient, chaque personne qu'elles appréciaient, chaque personne qui leur manquait...

- Harry.  
- Maman.

Finirent en même temps Luna et Ginny, puis, après un second silence, elles s'observèrent.

- Tu as accroché un radis rouge et un radis jaune sur tes oreilles, remarqua la jeune Weasley.  
- Je sais, c'est fait exprès, sourit Luna en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ginny ne posa pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment et murmura simplement à l'adresse de son amie :

- Merci.

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.  
Le repas de midi se déroula sans encombres majeures.

Irina discutait avec les Gryffondors et malgré ce dont avait pu rêver Hermione, il s'avéra qu'Irina était une jeune fille vive et pleine d'entrain. Elle avait une sorte d'aura qui émanait de son corps tout entier, un charisme fou. C'était le genre de jeune fille que l'on était obligé d'aimer. Gentille, aimable, serviable, qui ne prenait aucun parti et qui tentait de régler les conflits en adoptant un point de vue extérieur... En somme, un bon nombre de critères qui la rendait beaucoup trop... Parfaite au goût d'Hermione.

Son visage, son teint de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux... Trop parfait, c'était le mot.  
Non, elle ne jalousait pas sa beauté... Enfin si, un peu mais ce genre de personne cache souvent des choses affreuses et malgré tous les compliments, le comportement d'Irina vis-à-vis des autres paraissait trop peu naturel aux yeux d'Hermione. Presque... Forcé.

- Et toi Herrmione, tu as des prréférrence en matièrre de fond de teint ?

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries, Hermione observa Irina et quelques filles de Gryffondor qui la regardait, un sourire d'hypocrisie peint sur chaque visage. Comme si elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle ne se maquillait pas. Quelle bande d'idiotes.

- Je ne me maquille pas, répondit presque brutalement Hermione, en arrachant un petit pain des mains de Ginny.  
- Ah, tu es trrès belle naturrellement.  
- Merci, marmonna Hermione en engouffrant le petit pain en question dans sa bouche, pendant que le groupe de jeunes filles de Gryffondor la dévisageait avec mépris.

Cet accent, celui de Krum. Enfin, il était très différent de celui de Krum, aucune ressemblance si ce n'est ce roulage de « r » à-vous-décrocher-les-tympans.  
L'école de Durmstrang se situe dans le grand Nord, sûrement en Russie ou en Scandinavie... Pourtant, l'accent d'Irina n'avait rien à voir avec celui des élèves qu'elle avait rencontré en quatrième année... Il était plus doux, plus on-ne-sait-trop-quoi... Enfin bref, différent...

- Irina, commença Hermione sans vraiment la regarder.  
- Oui Herrmione ?  
- Tu es d'où exactement ?  
- Je suis née en Bulgarrie mais je vivais surr le territoire de l'institut de Durrmstrrang.  
- Ah, d'accord...

C'était donc ça. Un accent légèrement similaire mais pourtant si différent, c'est sûrement à cause de la façon dont Irina parlait... Cette légèreté, cette douceur...

Pendant qu'Irina parlait Quidditch avec Seamus, Neville et Ginny, Hermione, elle, sirotait un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle se tourna doucement vers Neville.

- Neville, tu pourras m'accompagner à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ? Je dois récupérer quelques livres pour mon cours d'Histoire de la magie. Je ne suis pas assez informée sur l'Atlantide et c'est ce qui constituera le prochain cours.  
- Oh désolé Hermione, je ne pourrais vraiment pas, je dois aider Ginny à convaincre Rogue pour qu'il accepte de reformer les équipes de Quidditch...  
- Bonne chance alors, mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle...

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione attira vers elle un manuel aux bords cornés.

- _" L'île de l'Atlantide - Manuel intégral "_ Lut-elle avec satisfaction.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, la Gryffondor s'assit à une table en bois, légèrement à l'écart des autres tables qui meublaient la bibliothèque.

Sur cette petite table, quelques écritures apparaissaient, sûrement faites à la baguette constata-t-elle.

.  
Les élèves n'ont-ils donc aucun respect pour ce lieu ? Il y en avait des récentes tout comme certaines qui paraissaient plus ancienne.

« _T&S__pour __toujours__ et à __jamais__._ ** Serdaigle !**I&L** Love Poufso**uffle is B**eautiful _si vous lisez ceci, c'est sans doute que vous ne prêtez__pas attention au manuel sous vos yeux_... **Rogue le scroutt** - _Dumby le vieuxfou __au crâne__dégarnis__ !_ **Je ****hais** **les** **cours****de****rune**s »

Pleins d'autres petits mots et petites phrases étaient encore gravés sur la table.  
Hermione scruta la pièce puis sortit sa baguette et grava quelque chose à son tour.

« _Respectez ces lieux, bande d'imbéciles avec vos insultes à deux noises,_  
_Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux fou. _»

Hermione releva sa baguette et la rangea.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si irrespectueux que ça de demander aux autres le respect. Même si pour cela, on use des mêmes méthodes qu'eux...Ça vaut le coup. Ils arrêteront comme ça, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, en glissant le gros manuel sur l'Atlantide dans son sac.

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula très rapidement.

Malgré les nouvelles règles, Hermione tentait de grappiller une dizaine de minutes par-ci, une dizaine de minutes par-là, comme pour ce matin, quand elle était restée une dizaine de minutes à la bibliothèque.

Après son dernier cours et juste avant son cours d'éducation imposé par Rogue et les Carrow, Hermione décida de rendre visite aux elfes de maison.

Ce fût une mission quasi-impossible.

Elle dut se cacher et feinter pour ne pas se faire repérer par Argus Rusard ou Miss teigne, puis, elle dût se mêler à une foule d'élèves de troisième année pour ne pas ce faire interpeller par les membres de la Brigade Préfectorale, et enfin, elle réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au tableau sur lequel était peint une coupe de fruit, sans se faire réprimander par les Préfets-en-Chef de cette année.

Hermione retira une de ces chaussettes puis caressa la poire du tableau pour enfin pénétrer dans les cuisines.

À peine eut-elle posé un pied sur le sol carrelé, qu'une foule d'elfes se précipita vers elle.

- Bonjour, lança doucement la rouge et or en sortant une petite boîte de son sac.  
- Bonjour, madame Hermione Granger madame, couina Dobby en se frayant un passage à travers la foule d'elfes.  
- Oh... Dobby, sanglota presque Hermione en tombant au sol sur les genoux. La vue de cet elfe lui faisait tellement penser à Harry ! Et à Ron...  
- Dobby aussi est très heureux de vous revoir, madame Hermione Granger madame. Retournez aux fours, demanda-t-il aux autres elfes qui s'exécutèrent.  
- Tiens, murmura la Gryffondor en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche, une chaussette.  
- Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

Hermione prit Dobby dans ses bras, sous les regards noirs de Winky, l'ancienne elfe de maison de Barty Croupton Sr.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose madame Hermione Granger madame ?  
- Je vais juste boire une Bièrre-au-beurre, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail d'un des fours des cuisines.

S'exécutant, Dobby lui ramena une Bièrre-au-beurre.

- Pourquoi monsieur Harry Potter monsieur et monsieur Weasley ne sont-ils pas venus ?  
- Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard cette année... Ils... Ont des choses plus importantes à faire.  
- Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux ?  
- Pour mon bien, d'après eux...

En prenant une gorgée de Bière-au-beurre, Hermione ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle avait précédemment sorti de son sac.

.  
Elle tendit une poignée de badges à Dobby.

- Tient Dobby, ce sont des badges, pour toi et les autres elfes de maison.

_« Nous faisons parti de la S.A.L.E - __Repose en paix, Albus Dumbledore __ » _

- Vous pourrez l'accrocher sur les chapeaux, si tu en disposes encore bien-sûr...

.  
Hermione lança un regard appuyé à Dobby.

- Oui, d'accord, je partagerais mes chapeaux, maugréa l'Elfe en mettant la poignée de badges dans une casserole.

Hermione prit une seconde gorgée de Bière-au beurre.

.  
Son cours d'Education allait sûrement commencer...  
La Gryffondor remercia Dobby, salua les elfes de maison et accourut en direction de la salle de classe où avait lieu ses cours.

.  
.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**  


* * *

.

.  
La tristesse qui rongeait la rouge et or était palpable.  
À la sortie de son cours d'éducation, une douleur lui lacéra le coeur.

Comment est-ce que des gens pouvaient-ils penser avec autant de conviction que le sang qui coule dans ses veines était impur ?  
Comment pouvaient-ils à ce point affirmer que son statut de sorcière n'était pas mérité ?

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Hermione Granger était bien obligée d'entendre tout le ramassis d'âneries qui sortait des bouches des frères Carrow...  
Et malgré tout le réconfort de ses camarades, elle savait qu'à force, elle perdrait patience, et elle s'en irait... Las de tous ces mensonges, las d'être le témoin d'immondices dans l'endroit qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son second foyer...

Assise sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets en chef,  
Hermione patientait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy, son "professeur" de C.P.E.  
Elle avait reçu, après son cours d'éducation, un morceau de parchemin où était écrit :

_« Le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets en chef et des membres de la Brigade Préfectorale est Sang-pur. Il ne sera valable que de 22:00h à 23:00h - pour les cours de C.P.E. ~ DM »_

Même sans ce morceau de parchemin ridicule, Hermione aurait sûrement trouvé le mot de passe... Trop prévisible.

Elle devait quand même avouer que leur salle commune était sacrément belle.

C'était une grande pièce ronde et circulaire, d'un blanc nacré avec une très grande hauteur sous plafond.  
Un grand lustre de cristaux blancs cassés/beiges ornait la pièce.

Les coins des murs étaient sculptés, on pouvait distinguer des sortes de fleurs qui sortaient du mur et s'entremêlaient, elles se teintaient de beige aux reflets de la lune.

Un grand tapis remplissait entièrement le sol et déposé dessus, un long divan ainsi que deux fauteuils de cuir blanc cassé faisaient face à une grande cheminée brillante encastrée dans le mur.

_« Elle doit faire de beaux feux pour l'hiver »_ pensa Hermione.

Plusieurs portes étaient éparpillées çà et là sur les murs de la pièce, et enfin, pour compléter le mobilier, caché dans un coin, une petite bibliothèque bien remplie.

Profitant du retard de son "professeur", la Gryffondor se mit à scruter la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un roman intéressant.

- _« Le journal intime de Svetlana Anna-Kornkova »_ ... lut Hermione tout en le tirant vers elle.

C'était un petit journal à peine plus grand qu'une main, la rouge et or caressa la reliure de cuir quand un bruit de porte l'extirpa de sa contemplation.

Elle fourra le livre dans sa petite sacoche et plongea littéralement sur un des divans face au feu.

.

- Lève-toi. On va dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas que l'on me voie traîner avec toi, siffla Drago en jetant son sac au sol.  
- Ton "bureau" ?  
- Privilège des membres de la Brigade Préfectorale.  
- Qui se compose de ? Questionna Hermione en le suivant.  
- Arrête avec tes questions, Granger.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre avec au centre, un simple bureau en bois de houx et deux sièges en cuir noir ainsi qu'une bibliothèque d'angle.

.

- Assieds-toi.

.  
La Gryffondor s'exécuta sans un regard vers le Serpent.

.

- Bien.

.  
Drago Malefoy verrouilla la porte et s'assit face à Hermione.

.

- Je préférerais que tu laisses la porte ouverte.  
- Pas moi. Passons aux choses sérieuses, on va commencer par les cours de base. Il lui tendit un petit manuel rose. Quelles sont les races de sorcières supérieures ?  
- Il n'y en a pas.  
- Faux. Ouvre ton manuel.

Hermione s'exécuta.  
Sur chaque page, des dessins de propagande anti-moldu étaient imprimés, des textes en louange au Seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que des sortes de "Fiches méthode" sur les races.  
Un rictus mauvais s'étira sur le visage du Serpentard.

.

- Ce sont les sangs-purs. Que sont les nés-moldus ?  
- Des sorciers nés de parents moldus.  
- Faux. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers mais des voleurs de magie. Que sont les moldus ?  
- Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.  
- Faux. Ils ne sont rien. Ce sont des races inférieures à éradiquer.  
- Tu t'entends . Tes propos sont ridicules Malefoy ! S'emporta Hermione.  
- Je noterais tout ça dans mon rapport, répliqua-t-il calmement en sortant une sorte de plume à papote noire et un parchemin.  
- Je m'en vais. Je sens que si je reste une seconde de plus ici, on va devoir m'enfermer à St Mangouste...

.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Hermione se releva et s'avança vers la porte.  
La pièce devenait étouffante, les paroles du Serpentard, de Rogue, des Carrow se bousculaient dans sa tête... Elle en venait à se détester, se dégoûter... Détester ce sang que tout le monde haïssait, ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à penser comme ça... Pour ses parents, pour tous les nés-moldus... Pour Harry... Pour Ron... Mais ils l'avaient bien abandonné eux. Pourquoi n'abandonnerait-elle pas ? Après tout, la mort n'était-elle pas le salut de chaque homme ?

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant 23: 00h Granger, reprit calmement Drago Malefoy.  
- Laisses moi sortir, articula difficilement Hermione, entre ses dents, pour contenir ses sanglots.  
- Non. Assieds-toi.

Le Serpentard se releva et, doucement, il s'approcha de la Gryffondor.

- Je-t'ai-demandé-de-t'asseoir, continua-t-il en la fixant intensément, détachant chaque syllabe de ses paroles.

Déstabilisée, elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il attrapa son bras.  
Puis, toujours doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et répéta ses paroles précédentes.

- Assieds-toi.

Elle ne bougea pas.  
Pris de colère, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce Granger, si tu veux éviter un accident tragique tu as tout intérêt à m'écouter. Je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux, continua-t-il, alors cesse de faire la forte tête, assieds-toi, fermes-la et écoutes-moi.

Drago Malefoy poussa Hermione contre la chaise et retourna s'asseoir, puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit ses questions.

.  
- Quels sont les différents titres de sang ?  
- On a tous le même sang, Malefoy, mumura Hermione.

.

En réalité, Hermione se retenait. Leur bourrage de crâne à répétition marchait apparemment car dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, elle n'était plus sûr de rien quant au fait que chaque sang soit le même...

- Faux. Si je devais te représenter sa sous-forme de pyramide par exemple, il y aurait au-dessus les sangs-purs, comme moi, les véritables sorciers en somme. Plus bas, il y aurait les traîtres à leurs sangs, les sorciers de sang-pur qui se rapprochent trop des moldus et des nés-moldus comme ton Weasmoche, précisa-t-il. Et enfin, tout en bas de cette pyramide, juste en dessous de la bouse de Dragon, il y aurait les sang-mêlé et les cracmoles, affront à la population sorcière, les moldus et les nés-moldus, dont le seul moyen de venir à bout serait l'enregistrement au ministère, l'enfermement à Azkaban et l'extermination.

Drago Malefoy avait récité son texte avec monotonie. Les mots étaient fluides et les phrases, sûrement pré-mâchées pour qu'il n'ait qu'à les recracher.

- Ce sont des phrases par coeur qu'ils te font apprendre, demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, en fixant ses pieds.  
- J... Je... Non. C'est ce que je pense.

Déconcerté au début, le Serpentard reprit vite contenance pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Malefoy, tu y crois vraiment à toutes ces histoires de sang .

.

Le Serpentard se leva et vint se placer derrière la Gryffondor qui était assise sur un des sièges en cuir noir. Il se baissa pour que sa bouche soit à la hauteur d'une des oreilles de la jeune fille et murmura.

.  
- Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer parce que là par exemple, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te lancer un Avada en plein ventre et de jeter ton corps dans le lac de Poudlard.

.  
Comme si de rien était, le garçon retourna s'asseoir.  
Un déclic se fit entendre depuis la porte derrière Hermione.

Libre.  
Elle était libre.  
C'était l'heure ! Le supplice était terminé ! Elle pensa à Dobby avec un petit sourire en coin en dévalant les escaliers du château, puis, à une intersection, elle bouscula un élève de plein fouet.

- Luna ?  
- J'étais en cours de C.P.E, chuchota-t-elle en continuant son chemin, comme si de rien était.  
- Toi ?  
- Oui. Parce que j'ai dit au professeur Carrow que ses méthodes archaïques étaient idiotes et que j'espérais qu'une troupe de Joncheruines lui dévore la cervelle.  
- Comment ce fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu en cours d'éducation ? Hurla presque Hermione, alors que Luna avait disparu.  
- Je n'ai cours d'éducation qu'à partir de demain, c'est super, pour une fois nous partagerons tous la même classe ! Cria joyeusement Luna pour qu'Hermione l'entende, puis, dans tout le château, l'écho d'un rire cristallin se fît entendre.

.

.

_« La vie est tristesse. Surmontez-la. »_  
_._

_._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.:.

**๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑**

Je commente

**********๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑****๑ஐ๑**

.:.

.

.

Coucou !

Alors pour commencer, mille excuses !  
Avec les révisions, les brevets blancs, les contrôles communs, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête !

.

Enfin bref, ce chapitre III est poster, assez long je trouve, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de Drago et Hermione.

J'essaie de poser le décor dans les premiers chapitres, de parler de tout pour pouvoir par la suite me focaliser sur l'approche Drago/Hermione qui se déroulera petit à petit au fil des chapitres.

Toutes les informations, même les plus minimes, auront un impact dans les chapitres à venir, enfin presque tous.

Aller, donnez moi vos avis :)

.

xx - S.


	5. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 4 ๑ஐ๑

_« Pleurer est plus doux qu'on ne le croit. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.  
« La tête la première, Hermione plongea dans l'eau noire du lac de Poudlard.  
Les griffes d'Irina se plantèrent douloureusement dans les épaules frêles de la Rouge et or, l'attirant toujours plus profondément.

L'eau noirâtre pénétra dans les narines de la Gryffondor, s'infiltrant dans sa cage thoracique.  
Ses poumons, ses yeux et tous les membres de son corps devinrent douloureux... Tout autour d'elle devint floue, l'eau et la douleur lui brouillaient la vue.

C'est dans un gestes de folie, de survie, qu'Hermione tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte du monstre qu'était devenu Irina.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air, ses yeux étaient si grands ouverts qu'ils sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Injectés de sang, ses iris noisettes s'agitaient de tous les côtés, tentant vainement de trouver une issue à cette souffrance, Hermione se mit à crier. L'eau autour d'elle était rougie par le sang, Irina s'était placée face à elle, le visage meurtri, sa peau partait en lambeaux laissant percevoir une chaire à vif, noircie à certains endroits.

.  
_" Dans notre famille, sur toutes les jeunes filles, la malédiction s'abat,_  
_quel que soit le mal qui provoquera la furie de la jeune fille._  
_Beauté éphémère, dès lors qu'elle sera contrariée ... "_

.  
Des brides d'un chant provenant du monstre s'immiscèrent dans les oreilles d'Hermione, le cerveau brouillé, les poumons compressés et les doigts crispés, la Rouge et or ferma doucement ses paupières tandis qu'Irina continuait de chanter une suite de mots qu'Hermione ne comprit plus...»

.  
Subitement la Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle s'assit sur son lit, la respiration saccadée. Hermione scruta la pièce avec vivacité prenant de grandes bouffées d'air par peur de retourner dans cette eau froide et noirâtre...

Encore ce rêve...

Hermione s'essuya le front et une main sur le coeur, elle tenta de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Vainement.  
Comme à chaque fois, la chaleur de la pièce l'étouffait alors elle se leva et s'avança en direction de la fenêtre.

La Gryffondor l'ouvrit et laissa un vent froid traverser sa chemise de nuit humide de sueur.  
Elle ne s'aventurait plus dans les couloirs du château après ses mauvais rêves par peur de croiser Malefoy. Elle se contenterait d'une brise froide pour reprendre contenance.  
Après trois minutes à peine, la Rouge et or referma la fenêtre et tira ses draps humides vers elle. La Gryffondor secoua vivement sa couette puis retira sa chemise de nuit et s'allongea dedans, en sous-vêtements.

Alors qu'Hermione commençait tout juste à trouver le sommeil, une douleur cuisante se fit sentir sur ses épaules. La Rouge et or se releva doucement et s'avança en direction de la salle de bain.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol froid, et, dans la pénombre, Hermione retint un cri d'horreur en remarquant sur ses épaules, des marques de griffures profondes et encore à vif.  
Attrapant sa baguette magique et son drap froid, la Rouge et or sortit de sa chambre à la volée. Elle déchira avec haine le tissu de coton et noua de larges bandes de drap sur ses épaules et sorti de la chambre. En fin de compte, qui donc la verrais à une heure aussi matinale ?

Il devait être aux environs de quatre heures du matin, ou peut-être cinq heures... Un sentiment de détresse et de solitude se fit plus présent que j'aimais... Et de haine, de rancune aussi... Contre Harry... Et Ron, surtout contre Ron. Comment avaient-ils pu penser un seul instant que rester à Poudlard avec des gens aussi infâmes aurait pu être meilleur pour elle ? Comment est-ce qu'_il_ avait pu l'abandonner ? Avec tout ce qu'elle ressent, avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pour Ron... Tous sentiments amoureux pour ce jeune homme s'étaient envolés... Il n'y avait à présent que rancœur... Certes, de l'affection et de l'amitié, mais là, il y avait surtout de la rancœur, pour lui mais aussi pour Harry, son frère, celui qui était censé être toujours à ses côtés... Elle avait besoin de parler... Besoin de décompresser, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle marchait toujours, Hermione s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de la forêt interdite. Elle tremblait de froid, emmitoufler dans son drap en lambeaux, les pieds nus. Elle vit alors de la lumière depuis une petite chaumière... _HAGRID !_

Hermione se mit alors à courir jusqu'à la petite cabane de l'ancien garde chasse de Poudlard. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte en bois. La Rouge et or entendit alors les aboiements de Crockdur, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- HAGRID !

Hermione sauta dans les bras du professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, en pleurs.

- Oh, Hermione... J'allais rendre visite à Graup, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas venir me voir avec les temps qui courent...  
- J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un... Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici Hagrid, je veux partir...  
- Calme toi Hermione, chut...

Il la fit entrer dans sa cabane.

- Assieds-toi, je vais te servir une bonne tasse de thé et essuie tes larmes.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait, Hagrid s'assit à la table face à Hermione.  
Il avait le visage tendu et marqué par la fatigue, de grosses cernes violacées s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bien plus hirsutes qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Hagrid, c'est tellement dur... Sans Ron, sans Harry...

La théière siffla bruyamment. Hagrid se leva.  
Il prépara deux verres de thé et les déposa sur la table.  
Le demi-géant s'appuya sur la table, celle-ci grinça légèrement.

- Écoutes bien tout ce que je vais te dire Hermione. Bat-Toi. Ne serait-ce que pour tous ses gens qui souffrent pendant que tu es bien chaudement à l'abri dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Résiste. Pour Harry, Ron et tous ceux qui risquent leur vie pour sauver les nôtres. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils font aux nés-moldu à l'extérieur ? ILS LES RAFLENT ! Des gens raflent des familles entières et les ramènent au Ministère de la Magie pour les enfermer à Azkaban et leur retirer leur baguette ! Alors sois heureuse d'être ici, en sécurité !

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione remercia Hagrid en appuyant légèrement sur sa main.  
L'ex-Garde chasse de Poudlard se leva avec difficulté et essuya avec son pouce les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de la rouge et Or. Il la prit dans ses bras, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Crois-moi Hermione, un jour, ils devront payer pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais surtout, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Il ne faut pas les laisser gagner. Le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permi... Ne les laisses pas t'atteindre.  
- J'avais simplement besoin d'entendre ça Hagrid... Merci...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hagrid prit à nouveau la parole.

- Aller, il va bientôt être six heures, tu devrais rentrer. Mais reviens me voir quand tu veux et à l'heure que tu veux pour discuter... Je ne veux pas que tu arrives en retard.

A peine la Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés eut-elle franchi le portail de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard que le professeur Amycus Carrow fondit sur elle tel un félin avide de sang.

- Alors miss Granger; petite balade matinale ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Oui. Elle ne tenta pas de mentir ou de nier; avec les Carrow c'était peine perdu d'avance.  
- Vous vous doutez bien que je suis dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue dès ce soir .  
- Oui.  
- Eh bien disons 23h15 devant le bureau d'Argus Rusard. Vous trierez les dossiers des anciens élèves.  
- Bien professeur. Puis-je disposer ? .  
- Bien évidemment. Allez déjeuner à présent.

Après un rictus fade, le professeur Carrow s'en alla.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à déjeuner, Hermione alla directement à la bibliothèque, car c'était tout autre chose que son ventre vide qui la tourmentait. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas croiser Irina...

_« Allohomora »_

La bibliothèque était normalement interdite à une heure si matinale.  
Décidément cette année Hermione bravait le règlement un peu trop souvent... Mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Ces rêves étaient bien trop fréquents et de pire en pire. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête... Que ses songes restent dans le royaume des songes, c'est une chose mais qu'ils s'infiltrent dans la réalité en lui laissant des traces physiques, s'en était une autre. Ce n'était pas réellement un rêve... Ou pas exactement car elle ne rêvait pas, elle avait bien la peau meurtrie à l'endroit même où Irina avait planté ses ongles ! Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus au sujet des rêves, de leur signification.

Doucement, baguette à l'affut, Hermione Granger longea les étagères à la recherche d'ouvrages sur les rêves, leur signification, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ayant un rapport avec les songes.

« Rêves ou réalité - d'Elga Foliksus »  
« Songeries et bizarreries - d'Orphilius Maintford »  
« Significations des rêves : Tome I à VI - Irma Folius »  
« L'autre monde, celui des songes - par Jinas Plouksin »

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche intensive, ceux furent les seuls ouvrages parlant des rêves que la Gryffondor trouva. Elle alla s'assoir à sa table habituelle, celle à l'écart.

La Rouge et or déposa lourdement ses quatres ouvrages, faisant craquer le bois usé.  
Elle allait ouvrir le premier livre de sa pile, quand une gravure sur la table attira son attention. Une gravure qui n'était pas là la dernière fois.

« _T&S_ _pour __toujours__ et à __jamais__._ ** Serdaigle ! **I&L** Love Poufso**uffle is B**eautiful _si vous lisez ceci, c'est sans doute que vous ne prêtez_ _pas attention au manuel sous vos yeux_... **Rogue le** **scroutt** - _Dumby le vieuxfou__au crâne_ _dégarnis__ !_ **Je ****hais** **les** **cours****de****rune**s

Respectez ces lieux, bande d'imbéciles avec vos insultes à deux noises. Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux fou.

Tirer bénéfice d'un bon conseil demande plus de sagesse que de le donner. Mais... Il me semble que ta tentative soit vouée à l'échec, car tu braves toi-même l'interdit que tu as tenté d'imposer. »

Hermione réprima un sourire.  
Sans gêne, elle sortit sa baguette et grava:

« C'est un proverbe moldu il me semble... John Collins ? Sages paroles, je suis plutôt étonnée de lire ça à Poudlard. J'aurais au moins essayé de dissuader les graveurs. Si je commence à converser à la moindre occasion par le biais de cette table, mon conseil est effectivement voué à l'échec. »

La Rouge et or rangea les quatre ouvrages dans son sac et nota son nom ainsi que les titres des quatre livres à la liste des emprunts.

Elle sortit tranquillement de la bibliothèque tout en pensant à l'inconnu(e) de la table. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle lisait un proverbe moldu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Adossée au mur face à la salle d'enchantements, au troisième étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Hermione Jean Granger patientait jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves de Gryffondor et de Pouffsoufle qui avaient un cours en commun.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

L'air séducteur et un petit sourire en coin, Cormac McLaggen s'appuya nonchalamment au mur à côté de la Gryffondor.

- Oh, Cormac, bien... Bien, bafouilla ladite Hermione le teint légèrement rosi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Un livre sur les rêves.

Mal à l'aise, la Gryffondor pria Merlin pour que le professeur Flitwick arrive.

Cormac McLaggen replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la Rouge et or.  
Celle-ci baissa les yeux, le teint rouge pivoine.  
Le Gryffondor, fier de l'effet que sa présence produisait chez la jeune fille laissa ses doigts descendre en une douce caresse jusqu'au menton de la rouge et or qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Après une dizaine de secondes qui parurent être une éternité pour Hermione, il retira ses doigts de la mâchoire crispée de la Gryffondor.

Gênée et ne sachant que dire ou faire, elle préféra détourner les yeux et faire mine que rien ne s'était passé, tout en rangeant le livre qu'elle feuilletait précédemment dans son sac.

Cormac lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

- Tu sais, le soir du bal de Noël organisé par Slughorn l'an dernier; tu m'as échappé après notre petit _" rapprochement "_ sous le gui... Mais je compte bien rattraper le tir cette année...

.  
À l'évocation de ce souvenir, la Rouge et or fusilla le Gryffondor du regard et en oublia sa gêne.  
Il caressa une des épaules de la Gryffondor ce qui provoqua chez celle-ci un grognement de douleur.

- Il me semble que si je t'ai _"échappé"_ c'est surtout parce que tu as bien failli tuer Harry ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te bécoter et continuer de te parler alors que tu avais failli arracher la tête de mon meilleur ami ! S'emporta-t-elle.  
- Tu en es encore à ça !? J'ai bien été obligé de prendre la batte des mains de Jimmy Peakes, il jouait comme un Scrout enrhumé ! Même Hagrid aurait fait mieux ! Et je te signale que sous le gui, je n'avais pas encore _" arraché la tête de ton meilleur ami "_ fit-il remarquer. Alors pourquoi es-tu partie juste après notre baiser ? Parce que, et corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça ... Bien au contraire.  
- Je... Ce ... C'était ... Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! D'accord ?

Hermione adressa au jeune homme un regard noir.

- Tu as pourtant, pour ce simple baiser, voulu me contraindre à un serment inviolable pour que je n'en parle à personne... Ne trouves-tu pas ton comportement légèrement, comment dire, excessif, pour un _" simple baiser "_? Continua-t-il, serein.  
- Je ne t'ai pas contrain à un serment inviolable ! Tu ne l'as même pas fait...  
- Forcément, je n'ai pas voulu, coupa-t-il.  
- Oui, eh bien... Ron te détestait ! Et Harry aussi, alors je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées pour ce petit malentendu.  
- Je te trouvais moins loquace ce soir-là.  
- Et moi je te trouvais moins idiot.  
- Tu as côtoyé Ronald Bilius Weasley presque six ans et tu te permets de dire de quelqu'un qu'il est idiot ? Après avoir connu un être aussi pauvre, dans tous les sens du terme, précisa-t-il. Comment peux-tu te permettre de dire de quelqu'un qu'il est idiot ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- JE NE TE PERMET PAS ! Menaça-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur en direction du Gryffondor. Je ne te permets pas ! Répéta-t-elle. Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, il était bien meilleur que toi ! Et dans tous les sens du terme pour reprendre tes mots.

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Merlin ! Pourquoi à chaque évocation de Ron les larmes lui montaient-elles aux yeux ?!

- Et moi je ne te permet pas de me rabaisser et de me comparer à cet idiot !

Les deux individus se défiaient du regard, la tension en était presque palpable.  
C'est alors qu'Hermione prit la parole.

- L'an dernier, je me suis servie de toi, lança-t-elle durement.  
- Je sais.  
- Je voulais rendre Ron jaloux. C'est tout, continua-t-elle, légèrement agacée par son manque de réaction.  
- Je le sais aussi.  
- J'ai triché quand tu passais tes essais pour devenir gardien. Je t'ai lancé un sort de confusion...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça... Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'indifférence.  
- Pour que tu te rendes compte que l'an dernier, si nous nous sommes... "rapproché"... C'est uniquement parce que j'étais jalouse de la relation qu'entretenaient Lavande et Ron et que je savais qu'il te détestait... Et que tu t'intéressais à moi... C'était par intérêt que je me suis rapprochée de toi. Mais sache si je ne t'ai plus adressé la parole, ce n'est pas parce que Ron te détestait ou même Harry... J'avais simplement honte de voir à quel point je m'étais servie de toi... Avoua-t-elle légèrement agacée.  
- Écoutes... Hermione, je savais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi. Je savais que c'était uniquement pour rendre Ron jaloux... Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que tu m'intéressais et puis, si je pouvais faire enrager Ron... Ça m'arrangeait.  
- Désolé.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le regard triste, toute rage envolée.  
Sauf que Cormac McLaggen, à ce moment-là, ne se doutait pas que les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues rosies de la Gryffondor étaient destinées à un certain rouquin.

- Va, souffla-t-il en approchant Hermione de lui. Je n'aime pas faire pleurer les filles.

_« Ce n'est ni pour toi, ni à cause de toi que je pleure_ » pensa la Gryffondor. Mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer, à ce moment, n'importe quelle épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer était la bienvenue.

- Et quand tu disais, dans tous les sens du terme, tu veux dire qu'il embrasse mieux que moi ? Demanda-t-il consterné.

Hermione sourit faiblement à sa remarque.

- Non... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire se rattrapa-t-elle, lui et moi n'étions pas proches à ce point.  
- Il n'est pas là pour t'entendre tu sais... Pourquoi parles-tu de lui au passé...  
- Parce qu'il fait partie de mon passé.

L'arrivée du professeur Flitwick et d'une masse d'élèves mit fin à la conversation des deux adolescents.

Hermione se recula vivement du corps de Cormac McLaggen, leur étreinte plutôt intime aurait pu prêter à confusion...

Alors, rapidement, elle se glissa au fond de la salle et attendit Neville Londubat qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Après une demi-heure de cours, Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son parchemin bien rempli et fit tourner son poignet. Décidément le débit du professeur Flitwick était nettement plus rapide que l'an dernier. Elle avait presque du mal à tout noter.

Elle croisa le regard d'Irina et détourna vivement les yeux. Des images de son rêve du matin même lui provoquèrent des tremblements. Elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur le cours.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour méthodique. Il n'y avait pas de pratique alors Hermione préférait tout noter pour ne rien oublier et pouvoir s'entraîner à son dortoir pour le cours suivant qui porterait sur la pratique de cette leçon.  
La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Neville.

- Neville, murmura-t-elle.  
- Hum ? Il ne leva pas la tête de son parchemin.  
- Pour le Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue vous a dit ?  
- Il nous a dit et je cite, relisez les décrets d'éducations si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, imita-t-il d'une voix suraiguë avec des mimiques grotesques faisant tomber son encrier sur son parchemin.  
- Oh non...  
- J'en étais sûre... Quel Scroutt... Ce n'est pas grave, je te donnerais mes notes tout à l'heure.  
- Merci, maugréa-t-il en tentant de retirer l'encre qui s'était étalée sur ses mains et sa robe de sorcier.  
- Silence au fond de la salle !

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Luna Loovegood et Ginny Weasley étaient en pleine distribution de faux Gallions, pour les rendez-vous de l'Armée de Dumbledore II.

- Qui est-ce qu'il nous reste ?  
- Alors, on a déjà réussi à en donner à Hermione, toi et moi, Neville, Katie et Lavande... Je viens d'en donner un à Susan ainsi que quatre à Terry et Cho pour qu'ils en donnent à Michael et Seamus. Il nous reste donc Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan, les soeurs Patil, Alicia et Cormac McLaggen.  
- D'accord. Pour l'heure, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus raisonnable à ton avis ...  
- Je pense que minuit serait parfait.  
- D'accord, approuva Ginny en bifurquant à un couloir. Dommage que l'on n'ait pas pu les distribuer en même temps que ceux de Neville et Hermione.  
- Ah parce que toi tu as dix-sept Gallions dans les poches . Et surtout, tu as le temps de façonner dix-sept faux Gallions à partir des dix-sept vrais tout en étant à l'heure en cours .  
- Oui... C'est vrai, avoua Ginny en bifurquant dans un second couloir.  
- Alicia ! Alicia attend !

Luna accourut aux côtés d'Alicia et lui tendit discrètement deux Gallions .

- Le second est pour Anthony, tu le lui donneras, précisa Ginny en souriant.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
_« Pour commencer, les rêves sont les images produites pendant le sommeil et résultant de l'activité psychique. Notre premier chapitre s'intitulera : " Origines des songes" avec un prologue sur le psychisme. Vous trouverez en page 985 un dictionnaire de signification et d'interprétation des rêves._  
_Près de 157585 songes y sont retranscrits par madame Alma Boule, célèbre psycho-Mage intermondial, grande voyante et talentueuse prophétesse. »_

.  
Absorbée dans la lecture du livre " _L'autre monde, celui des songes._ ", Hermione Jean Granger bouscula de plein fouet un élève, lâchant son livre par la même occasion.

- Fais attention !

Au sol, la Gryffondor releva doucement la tête.  
Cette peau pâle, ces traits fins et cet air arrogant... Drago Malefoy, l'infâme fouine, Mangemort et fils de Mangemort.  
Il la toisa avec dégout puis ramassa d'un geste vif le livre que la Rouge et or lisait précédemment.

- « _L'autre monde, celui des songes._ » Lut-il. Intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Granger ? Les rêves où tu fricotes avec le traître à son sang te font peur ?  
- Rends. Moi. Mon. Livre. Pesta Hermione entre ses dents, tout en se relevant et s'époussetant.  
- On n'arrive pas à contrôler ses nerfs . Je pense qu'à ta place je sauterais de la tour d'Astronomie comme ce cher Dumbledore... Ce serait bénéfique pour un bon nombre de personnes de ne plus voir ta tête de veracrasse. Et puis, ça purifierait l'air. Ton odeur de racaille moldu commence sérieusement à me donner la nausée.  
- Dumbledore n'a pas sauté. Siffla-t-elle en fixant le Serpentard. À ce moment, les yeux de la Rouge et or étaient emplis de haine et de dégout.

Drago Malefoy soutint son regard.

- J'y étais, Granger. Nous étions seuls, et il a sauté.

« Piètre menteur », pensa Hermione toujours en le toisant avec rage.

- C'est de ta faute s'il est mort. De ta faute si les Mangemorts se sont introduit à Poudlard, si Poudlard est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
Car non Malefoy, tu n'étais pas seul, et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait agi comme le lâche que tu es en sautant de la tour d'Astronomie. Harry y était. Harry Potter y était. Il a tout vu. Tout entendu.

Le Serpentard perdit de sa prestance et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Puis il se reprit vite et afficha une mine de profond ennui.

- Comment as-tu pu le regarder dans les yeux ? Comment as-tu pu pointer ta baguette sur lui, prêt à le tuer, prêt à lâcher ces deux mots immondes... Tu ne l'as pas fait certes, tu as été trop lâche. Tu as été lâche. Lâche et égoïste. Comme après que Rogue ait commis ce meurtre horrible, et que, encore une fois, tu te sois échappés, comme un lâche... Comme le lâche que tu es et as toujours été, Malefoy. Alors oui, face à toi je ne contrôle pas mes nerfs, mais c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai qu'une envie, quand je suis face à toi, c'est de sortir ma baguette en bois de vigne et Ventricule de dragon, de la pointer, là, sur ton coeur, elle amena son doigt jusqu'au cœur du Serpentard. Juste là, tu vois . Continua-t-elle, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son ennemi.

Drago Malefoy attrapa avec rage la main qui pointait un index accusateur sur son cœur.

- Exactement là. À l'endroit où cet organe qui te permet de vivre réside. Je prononcerais alors deux  
mots et en une fraction de seconde la vie quitterait ton corps. tu tomberais lourdement sur le sol et personne ne te pleurerait. Tu ne manqueras à personne. Voldemort se chargera de te remplacer par un autre ado boutonneux avide de pouvoir et personne ne te pleurera et là, là je serais heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que tu seras mort comme un vulgaire porc destiné à l'abattoir. Mort comme un lâche. Une mort à la hauteur de ta personne. Une mort sans intérêt.

Elle se tue une seconde, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son ennemi.

Hermione Granger avait les cheveux plus broussailleux qu'à l'ordinaire, les cernes extrêmement marqués et violacés. Une légère pellicule de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe droite et sa pâleur maladive lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre. Le souffle court, toutes les parcelles de son corps étaient éprises de tremblements.

- Mais je ne le ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas comme toi ou comme tes condisciples Mangemorts mais surtout parce que je sais que le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Parce que c'était quelqu'un de bon. Quelqu'un de vraiment bon. À la différence de ta personne.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione récupera son livre et arracha son poignet de l'étreinte douloureuse qu'exerçait le serpentard sur celui-ci. Elle tourna le dos, fière de sa tirade, les larmes aux yeux.

.  
Après quelques pas dans un des couloirs vide du château, la rouge et or sentit une main forte lui compresser le bras.

Drago Malefoy plaqua violemment Hermione contre un mur dans une sorte de petit coin sous un escalier en colimaçon... À l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Quand Hermione leva les yeux en direction du Serpentard, la peur lui déchira les entrailles. Elle ne regrettait aucunement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire mais elle aurait tout de même préféré se taire. La haine et le dégout déformaient le visage normalement si lisse de Drago Malefoy. Ses iris aciers étaient couverts d'un voile de haine, d'une rage indescriptible et terrifiante.

Elle tenta de dégager son bras mais le jeune homme qui ne répondait apparemment plus de lui-même lui assena une violente gifle. Les jambes de la Rouge et or lâchèrent mais le Serpentard la retint et la releva en lui empoignant les cheveux.

« Lâche-moi » tenta-t-elle de hurler mais les mots sortirent de sa gorge en un gémissement ridicule.

Des gouttes de sang chaud coulaient du nez douloureux de la Gryffondor. Elles échouèrent sur les lèvres charnues de celle-ci, se mêlant aux larmes salées qu'Hermione avait précédemment versé, puis un goût métallique s'immisça dans la bouche de la rouge et or.

Seconde gifle. Bien plus violente que la première. La Gryffondor tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierres inégales.  
Malgré tout, Hermione tentait de garder ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.  
Le Serpentard releva légèrement la Rouge et or en empoignant un de ses bras.

- Tu ne sais rien. Rien de ma vie. Rien de ce que je vis. Je ne te permet pas de me juger. Tu as fait ton petit speech ? À mon tour. À l'époque où Saint-Potter et cet idiot de vieux fou dirigeaient Poudlard, tes paroles auraient pu être interprété comme de la bravoure, de la rébellion ou encore de l'audace. Mais là, aujourd'hui, à l'heure actuelle, tout ce que je vois, c'est une petite sotte qui pense qu'elle pourra sauver le monde en tenant tête à ses supérieurs. Oui, parce que je suis supérieure à toi Granger. Parce que tu me dois dévotion et respect et que dans moins d'un an, quand le Seigneur des ténèbres triomphera, et que tu finiras dans un bordel comme toutes les vulgaires catins de ton espèce, crois-moi, ce jour-là, je te rendrais visite, simplement pour te montrer que Saint-Potter n'était et ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un vulgaire vantard balafré qui pensait sauver le monde magique à l'aide de ses ridicules bras maigrelets.

Il se tut un moment.  
Les deux ennemis se fixaient sans jamais ciller.

Drago Malefoy tenait une Hermione Granger à moitié allongée sur le sol.  
Ses yeux gris étaient agités et son souffle court. Rouge de colère et en sueur, les cheveux anormalement décoiffés et pendent sur son visage, le Serpentard aurait très bien pu être comparé à un patient de St mangouste section psychiatrie. Les paroles de la Gryffondor l'avaient apparemment bel et bien ébranlé.

- À croire que vous vouez tous un culte à Weasmoche et à l'autre orphelin mais qui t'a abandonné dans l'enceinte d'une école pleine de Mangemorts, fils de Mangemorts et futurs-Mangemorts ? Tes ennemis, eux, ne pourront jamais te trahir car d'eux tu n'attends rien. Médite sur ça Granger.

Pensant en avoir assez dit, il lâcha la Gryffondor qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol.

Le tissu de la robe de sorcier sur-mesure de Drago Malefoy caressa le sol et il disparut à l'angle d'un couloir.  
On entendit alors plus que le bruit de gouttes de sang d'Hermione qui s'écrasaient sur la pierre.

La jeune fille s'appuya avec difficulté sur ses coudes et ses dernières pensées, avant de tourner de l'oeil, furent des excuses pour les professeurs à qui elle avait, et allait, faire faux-bond.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Hermione Jean Granger grignotait un morceau de chocolat.  
Ce fut une demi-heure après son évanouissement qu'un Serdaigle et une Gryffondor de quatrième année, cherchant un endroit à l'abri des regards pour se bécoter, s'étaient retrouvés face à un corps inanimé et au visage ensanglanté.

Ils avaient alors appelé madame Pomfresh qui s'était empressée de faire léviter le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires.

D'un côté, la jeune fille était heureuse.  
Elle avait évité son cours d'éducation, son cours de C.P.E et sa retenue.  
D'un autre, ses côtes douloureuses, ses bras endoloris et son visage cuisant lui promettaient une nuit fort désagréable. Sans parler des cours qu'elle allait devoir rattraper... Et dire que madame Pomfresh avait refusé de lui administrer une potion de sommeil quand elle s'était réveillée il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes, la douleur plus pénible que jamais.

Alors que la Gryffondor tentait de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Argus Rusard débarqua en compagnie de Miss Teigne.

- Venez pour votre retenue. Ordre du directeur.  
Il venait de renverser un bon nombre de bouteilles de verre en s'avançant d'un pas rapide en direction du lit qu'occupait Hermione.

Affolée et outrée, Madame Pomfresh débarqua elle aussi dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! Rusard, que faites vous là ?!  
- Elle doit venir en retenue. Ordre du directeur, répéta-t-il  
- Elle est malade ! Elle doit rester allongée !  
- Elle doit venir en retenue. Ordre du directeur, répéta-t-il une troisième fois avec un sourire mauvais. J'oubliais, il a ajouté : sans discuter.

Offensée, l'infirmière disposa, laissant Hermione à la merci du concierge.

.  
- Levez-vous.  
Hermione s'exécuta avec difficulté et ils avancèrent tous deux dans les couloirs du château à la lueur d'une lampe à huile.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Argus Rusard s'arrêta face à une armure, il tapa trois fois dessus et le mur tourna, laissant apparaître un petit tapis en demi-cercle.

- Venez.

Le concierge tira Hermione à ses côtés sur le petit tapis et le mur se retourna.  
Quand le mur s'arrêta de tourner, ce qui subjugua le plus la Gryffondor, ce fut sûrement le nombre de casiers en bois qui étaient encastrés sur chaque parcelle des murs de la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à elle. Partout et sur chaque paroie de pierres, des casiers de bois étaient encastrés.

- Ton ami Potter s'était déjà occupé d'un bon nombre de dossiers durant ses heures de retenue. Tout comme beaucoup d'élèves avant lui. « _Voyouvauriendélinquantchenapan »_, maugréa Rusard dans sa barbe. Il te reste les années 1937 à aujourd'hui. Tu dois trier, retrouver et ranger les dossiers des élèves de l'année 1937 puis tu pourras aller te coucher. Le mur tournera à ce moment. Mais pas avant, ajouta-t-il un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
Puis il tapa trois fois sur le mur en récitant une suite de mots qu'Hermione n'entendit pas et le Cracmol disparu.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Voilà maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Hermione triait, cherchait et rangeait les dossiers des élèves des années 1937.

- Raaaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle de douleur, quand son bras tapa une fois de plus sur un des casiers qui s'était ouvert d'un coup sec quand elle avait prononcé le sort _« accio »_ pour aller plus vite. Elle ne savait jamais d'où sortaient les dossiers alors forcément, elle sortirait d'ici avec un bon nombre d'hématomes.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, lut-elle, puis elle se figea. Hermione scruta la pièce et, d'une main tremblante, ouvrit le dossier.

.  
**Non : **Jedusor  
**Prénom :** Tom  
**Date de naissance :** 31 décembre 1926  
**Maison :** Serpentard  
**Baguette :** If, plume de phénix, 33,75 cm.  
**Sang :** Sang-Mêlé  
**Diplômes :** BUSE et ASPIC, tous les points ont été obtenus. Mention optimal.

Puis elle se mit à lire les notes de ses anciens professeurs avaient écrit à son sujet, toutes plus glorieuses les unes que les autres. Les professeurs de l'époque étaient faibles, naïfs et influençables pensa Hermione en refermant brutalement le dossier. Il n'allait rien lui apporter de toute manière.

Elle le déposa dans le casier des «J» et se mit en quête du suivant.

Hermione attrapa deux dossiers au vol, celui d'une certaine Svetlana Anna-Kornkova dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose et celui d'un certain Mark Liksteing. Elle les rangea et continua de s'atteler à sa tâche.

.

* * *

**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.  
Exténuée, les muscles douloureux et les jambes courbaturées, ce fut d'un pas boiteux qu'Hermione Jean Granger s'avança en direction de l'infirmerie.  
À cause de la lenteur de ses pas, elle eut tout le loisir d'observer les murs du château autrefois décorés de tableaux. À la place, des dizaines d'affiches de propagande anti-moldus et nés-moldus étaient éparpillées çà et là dans le château. D'autres sur les hybrides et encore d'autres sur les traîtres à leur sang.

- Encore à roder, même après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure Granger.

La Gryffondor releva la tête, apparemment sa nuque aussi était douloureuse. Elle toisa quelques secondes son interlocuteur puis continua son chemin.

- J'étais en retenue et je vais à l'infirmerie, le professeur Rogue ainsi que les professeurs Carrow sont au courant. Sur ce, je te laisse.

D'un geste rageur, Drago Malefoy la poussa contre un mur.

- Élève hors de son dortoir, je suis membre de la Brigade Préfectorale et il est de mon devoir de ne pas te laisser faire. Je retire vingt cinq points à Gryffondor.  
- Tu te sens seul à ce point pour venir m'agacer, siffla-t-elle en se massant les côtes et en se détachant de son agresseur.

Le Serpentard la toisa avec dégoût puis, encrant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, il cracha en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

**« _Sang-de-Bourbe._ »**

Douze lettres et trois mots reflétant une haine, un dégoût immense et incommensurable pour ses semblables.  
Même en ses temps sombres, jamais on ne le lui avait recraché cette insulte au visage. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été sujette à cette injure, c'était en deuxième année, par cette même personne et dans le même but : lui faire mal, atrocement mal, la rabaisser plus bas que terre en lui crachant tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour sa personne, son éducation, son enfance, ses parents, sa vie... Alors, elle opta pour la solution de facilitée, telle une lâche, elle s'enfuit en direction des escaliers opposés, loin de ce monstre, loin de ce Mangemort, quitte à devoir refaire le tour du château, ce qui lui prendra près d'une heure pour aller se coucher, elle le ferait, pourvu qu'elle ne recroise pas ce Serpent.

Jamais, même depuis que Voldemort s'était accaparé le pouvoir, elle ne s'était sentie à ce point haïe et méprisée. Cette simple insulte avait réveillé quelque chose en la Gryffondor... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de ce que devait vivre ses semblables à l'extérieur, raflés et enfermés, privés de baguette et privés de magie... Privés de leur vie.

Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, elle était bel et bien en sécurité à Poudlard... Entourée de Mangemort, fils de Mangemorts et futurs-Mangemorts, pour reprendre les mots de Drago Malefoy...

D'un geste rageur, elle essuya une larme solitaire qui s'était glissée sur sa joue. Après avoir bifurquée à un couloir, la Rouge et Or pénétra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle glissa contre le mur froid d'un des cabinets de toilette et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement... Jusqu'à s'endormir.

.

_« Pleurer décharge notre lac intérieur. »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

.

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

Je commente un peu

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.  
quelques explications sur ce chapitre et je tient à eclairsir quelques petites choses :

- selon wiki harry, Tom Jedusor est né le 31 décembre 1926. Il est donc entré en premier année en 1937, à l'âge de 11 ans. Pour moi, les dossiers sont remplis par magie. Alors dès qu'un élève finit sascolarisée, c'est écrit. Donc de 1937 à 1944, sept années, le dossier de Tom Jedusor est le même car il a fini sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi mon raisonnement, mais pour toute question n'hésitez pas.

- Au niveau de la réaction d'Hermione face à l'insulte _« Sang-de-Bourbe »_ vous trouverez peut-être que j'abuse un peu par rapport à la réaction d'Hermione, mais si je me fit aux livres, elle n'a été, il me semble, sujette à cette insulte qu'une fois dans sa vie, et sa réaction à été sans appel : Sa l'a profondément blessée. Même Ron, Harry, Hagrid on été choqués. Et selon JKR elle écrit que c'est la pire insulte que puisse recevoir une née-moldu, alors je penses que je n'utiliserais que très peu cette insulte et que sa réaction est justifiée.

Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre même si il ne se passe pas grand chose. Ce que vous avez aimer/detester, des conseils, etc.

PS : Je ne suis pas contre quelques petites corrections de votre part :)


	6. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 5 ๑ஐ๑

_« L'espoir fait vivre. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Des brides de voix extirpèrent Hermione de son sommeil.

Ses côtes étaient cuisantes et extrêmement endolories; quant à ses bras et son visage, n'en parlons pas.

La Rouge et or s'appuya sur cuvette maculée de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était endormie la veille et se releva avec difficulté. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle tendit un peu l'oreille car les voix qui l'avaient réveillé ne s'étaient toujours pas interrompues. Après un geste un peu brusque, ses épaules lui firent extrêmement mal et elle du se mordre la main pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Du sang se mit à déteindre à travers son uniforme. Les griffures d'Irina s'étaient rouvertes.  
La douleur et la fatigue lui brouillaient la vue. L'air était lourd autour de la jeune fille.

- ... Mais les deux idiots sont toujours recherchés par le ministère... Mangemorts qui dirigent le Ministère magique ... Priorités. Le Seigneur a envoyé des Mangemorts au mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley cet été mais ils ne les ont pas trouvés... premier août...

Hermione se souvenait du premier août, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry et Ron.  
Tout s'était passé très vite. Le patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt était arrivé une dizaine de secondes avant l'apparition des Mangemorts; Il était bref et précis : _« Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent. »_ La seconde d'après, la plupart des invités transplanaient. Harry et Ron s'en sont allés et Ginny a rapidement amené Hermione jusqu'au Terrier.

Après leur départ, le Terrier fut placé sous surveillance et il n'était plus possible d'entrer en quelconque contact avec eux. Trop dangereux avait dit Molly Weasley, il vallait mieux ne rien savoir pour ne rien pouvoir laisser échapper si les Mangemorts nous interrogaient, avait répliqué Arthur Weasley...

- ... D'autres qui étaient dans une sorte de restaurant ... Moldus se seraient fait stupéfixer...

Hermione appuya une de ses oreilles contre la porte, car les voix étaient floues, les phrases paraissaient dénuées de sens...

- ... On a perdu leur trace pour le moment... La dernière fois qu'ils ont été aperçus, c'était dans une ruelle londonienne. Mais avec tous les Rafleurs qui traînent, on ne devrait pas tarder à les attraper...

Hermione comprit que la première voix, apparemment masculine, parlait d'Harry et Ron... Ses épaules lui lançaient férocement, mais elle n'y fit pas attention car un souffle raviva une flamme d'espoir chez la Gryffondor, peut-être pourrait-elle les rejoindre ? Peut-être pourrait-elle quitter Poudlard et rejoindre Harry ! Et Ron... Et ils pourraient se réconcilier... Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour en apprendre un maximum et pouvoir peut-être localiser ses amis...

- Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas, vous les attraperez tôt ou tard... imbéciles après tout... loin d'égaler ton intelligence, ta force et ta beauté...

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Encore une de ces nunuches, pensa-t-elle. Sans doute une de ces idiotes qui colportent les ragots.

- ... Ils se feront rafler dans peu de temps, si je pouvais, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Il eut ensuite une sorte de gloussement ridicule et la voix suraiguë et agaçante reprit.  
- Je suis sûre que s'il t'avait envoyé à leur poursuite, tu les aurais déjà attrapé depuis bien longtemps...

.  
À présent bien réveillée, Hermione tendit l'oreille pour tenter de savoir à qui ces voix appartenaient. À un Mangemort, il en va de soi. Mais l'autre voix suraiguë et agaçante... Sûrement celle de Mimi Geignarde.

- Effectivement... Mais à cause de ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire l'an dernier, j'ai perdu la confiance du Seigneur... Même si cette mission m'avait été donnée pour punir père, je sais que dans un sens, il aurait préféré que je la mène à bien. Je suis tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le faire... Déjà que de la prévoir m'empêchait de dormir, je ne sais pas comment est-ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience...

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et recula vivement de la porte. Ses jambes percutèrent la cuvette et elle s'assit dessus, une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur la bouche, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- ... Je vais y aller Mimi, le petit déjeuner doit déjà être fini. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je n'arrive pas en retard en cours... Je te tiendrais au courant de toute manière. Tu seras la première à savoir si Potter et Weasley se font rafler.

- D'accord Drago, et encore un gloussement de dinde ridicule.

Après un bruit de chasse d'eau, des pas et un claquement de porte, le silence reprit sa place dans la pièce blanche et carrelée des toilettes.

.

.  
Hermione patienta quelques minutes puis elle sortit de la cabine de toilettes. Face à elle, Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait apparemment repérer et avait fait semblant de s'en aller pour qu'elle sortes de la cabine.

- C'est mal d'écouter aux portes... Granger.

Cette satanée voix...

- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes... J'avais juste une envie pressante, mentit-elle en détournant les yeux. Et, j'ai deux oreilles... Alors forcément je vous ai entendu... pure... _coïncidence_, finit-elle. Gênée.  
- Une demi-vérité est un mensonge complet.  
- C'est la stricte vérité... Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi !

Hermione tourna les talons, rouge de colère, et de gêne, puis elle s'avança en direction de la porte.  
Alors que sa main activait la poignée de la porte, le Serpentard retint la Rouge et Or par le bras.

Un flashback des images de la veille lui remonta en mémoire.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de son agresseur qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle, presque histérique.  
- J'allais simplement te faire remarquer que tu saignes. Cracha-t-il froidement  
- Utilises ta bouche pour parler, pas tes bras et tes gestes violents qui ne sont que le reflet de ta piètre éducation.

Le Serpentard la toisa quelques secondes puis d'un geste brusque et puissant qui fit sursauter Hermione, il ferma la porte.

- Ma 'piètre éducation' ?

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas, elle tenta de garder un semblant de dignité. Tremblante, elle leva les yeux et les encra dans ceux du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Oui.  
- Je devrais te tuer pour toute l'insolence dont tu fais preuve à mon égard... Non, je devrais te tuer pour avoir écouté une conversation qui ne te concernait pas. Ou encore parce que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire gourgandine de moldu.

La gifle partit d'elle-même.

- Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle donc pas appris le respect ? Hurla Hermione en adressant à Drago Malefoy un regard plein de haine, la main toujours à hauteur du visage de celui-ci. Le respect des femmes ?  
- Non, répondit froidement le Serpentard. C'est mon père qui m'a éduqué.

Il attrapa le bras frêle de la jeune fille qui stagnait toujours près de son visage et le tordît de sorte qu'Hermione soit obligée de se retourner et de se trouver dos à lui. La jeune fille réprima un cri de douleur.

- Je t'épargne les détails concernant mon éducation, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai aucun respect pour la racaille dans ton genre. Surtout pas en ces temps.

Hermione tenta de se débattre; en vain. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme, son bras se tordait un peu plus.

La Gryffondor sentait le cœur de Drago Malefoy taper contre son dos et son souffle froid caresser sa nuque.  
Ils étaient proches, physiquement. Trop proches.  
Un frisson, sûrement de crainte, électrisa l'échine de la jeune fille.

- Lâche. Moi. Malefoy.  
- Tu me divertis. Sache que sans ça, tu ne serais dors et déjà plus de ce monde. Après un silence, il reprit. Et, si je te reprends à écouter aux portes, ce n'est pas des mots qui t'attendent mais une mort lente et douloureuse.

Et il la lâcha brutalement.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.  


* * *

.

.

.

.

Poppy Pomfresh ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions ce qui arrangeait d'ailleurs un grand nombre d'élèves. Elle se contentait de toiser ses patients d'un air sévère en veillant toutefois à toujours rester aimable avec eux. Ordonnée, stricte et très à cheval sur le règlement, l'infirmière remettait toujours ses élèves sur pieds grâce à ses talentueux dons en sortilège ou encore grâce à diverses herbes, pommades et potions.

La femme d'âge mûr s'attardait à ranger des bocaux de Pimentine et de Poussoss lorsqu'une élève de Gryffondor pénétra dans son infirmerie. Poppy Pomfresh s'essuya les mains distraitement sur son tablier blanc puis elle se releva et toisa la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour madame Pomfresh, j'ai eu quelques soucis, commença l'élève qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, tout en désignant d'un geste de la main, ses épaules rougies par le sang.

L'infirmière plissa les lèvres puis vint observer la blessure de plus près.

- Asseyez-vous sur un des lits, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Vous étiez censée rester ici cette nuit.

La Rouge et Or s'exécuta car si il y a bien une chose qu'elle savait de madame Pomfresh, mis à part sa discrétion et ses nombreux talents de médicomage, c'était sa facilitée à perdre patience lorsque les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité ! A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait l'autorité suprême.

- Retirez votre uniforme, demanda l'Infirmière d'un ton neutre. Je vais vous appliquer de l'Essence de Dictame et cette pommade antibleues sur votre visage, vos poignets, votre dos et vos épaules. Après quelques sortilèges et quelques plantes, vous pourrez retourner en cours.

Hermione Granger s'exécuta. Elle retira son haut d'uniforme et le déposa sur un siège près de son lit.

- Mais je tiens à vous signaler que c'était totalement irresponsable de votre part d'être retournée dans votre dortoir ou je ne sais où la nuit dernière ! Réprimanda l'infirmière tout en appliquant des soins sur le dos de la jeune fille.

La douleur fut vive mais brève lorsque madame Pomfresh appliqua l'Essence de Dictame sur les épaules d'Hermione. Puis, l'infirmière appliqua une pâte orange plutôt molle sur ses côtes, ses poignets et les membres endoloris de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes que l'infirmière se retira, laissant sa patiente se reposer. Les effets de tous ces soins, plantes et produits divers ne se firent pas attendre et tous ses membres étaient comme alourdis. Pendant que la peau de ses épaules se refermait ainsi que toutes les petites blessures et autres griffures, la Gryffondor s'allongea doucement.

Elle se mit alors à cogiter sur la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté le matin même. Alors comme ça Malefoy était un Mangemort plutôt au courant et surtout un Mangemort qui se confiait à Mimi Geignarde... Alors si elle voulait avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et de Ron, il fallait absolument qu'elle aille écouter aux portes quand Malefoy se confierait à Mimi... Et une fois qu'elle aurait localisé la position de ses meilleurs amis, elle irait les rejoindre... Oui, voilà, les rejoindre et elle quitterait enfin Poudlard... Elle ne reverrait plus Irina... Ne ferait plus de rêve incompréhensible car même après avoir passer la matinée à feuilleter tous les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, aucun ne parlaiten de rêve qui pourraient laisser des séquelles physiques ! C'était vraiment incompréhensible...

- Granger par pitié, épargne-nous ce genre de spectacle dès le matin !

Tous les membres de la jeune fille se raidirent au son de cette voix traînante et glaciale qui avait bien trop souvent retentit à ses oreilles ces derniers jours.

- Accio draps, hurla presque la jeune fille.

Un sourire en coin, le jeune homme continua de toiser Hermione Granger dont le visage s'était teinté d'une couleur rouge pivoine.

- Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Maugréa la Gryffondor en le fusillant du regard.  
- Non pas vraiment, railla celui-ci.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle remarqua Pansy Parkinson au fond de l'Infirmerie qui se faisait poser un bandage par Madame Pomfresh. La Serpentarde fusillait Hermione du regard.

Drago Malefoy s'avança en direction de Pansy Parkinson, il prit sa petite amie par la taille et lui embrassa le front.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et observa cette scène irréelle. Deux imbéciles de Sang-purs qui se comportaient comme un vieux couple amoureux, ridicule.

Drago Malefoy aida Pansy Parkinson à marcher en la laissant s'appuyer sur lui puis ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Assises sur des escaliers dans un des couloirs du château de sorcellerie Poudlard, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley murmuraient, tout en rédigeant un devoir d'Histoire de la magie plutôt coriace d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Bon, tu es prête Ginny ? Demanda Luna d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Oh ça oui...

La jeune fille blonde aux cheveux en désordre amena sa baguette derrière son oreille, tripota ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis puis mâchouilla son collier fait de bouchons de bières-au-beurre.

- Alors, allons-y.

Au même instant, _dix-sept faux Gallions se mirent à chauffer_.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

  
.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Neville Londubat enfila ses Gants de protection en peau de dragon au moment même ou le faux Gallion qu'il gardait bien sagement dans une de ses poches se mit à chauffer.

.  
Il sourit et retira ses gants, prit le Galion entre ses doigts, et il lut :

**A.D ll – La résistance, RDV ce soir 00h devant la SSD.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.  


* * *

.

.

.

.  
Il ne devait pas être plus de seize heures quand Hermione Granger put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie malgré les réticences de madame Pomfresh qui voulait la garder jusqu'au lendemain. La Gryffondor enfila prestement sa robe de sorcière et s'avança en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y récupérer son sac et ses parchemins pour, enfin, pouvoir retourner en classe.

Elle salua ses camarades et lut rapidement le tableau des Gryffondors.

TABLEAU DES GRYFFONDORS

— Dates des ASPICS à demander au professeur McGonagall.  
— Objet trouver : Quatre paires de chaussettes (toutes dépareillées).  
— Quidditch toujours suspendu.  
— Pour vous réabonner à la Gazette du sorcier, ajoutez votre nom à la liste ci-bas.  
— Deux nouveaux départs chez les Gryffondors. Les parents sont venus chercher leurs enfants ce matin  
même.

Hermione se réabonna à la Gazette du sorcier, il fallait bien qu'elle aussi soit au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur ! Deux nouveaux départs ? La Rouge et Or comprenait tout à fait les parents ! Comment laisser ses enfants dans une école avec un climat aussi tendu !

La jeune fille pénétra dans sa chambre, vide. Elle entra directement dans la salle de bain puis se déshabilla. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La Gryffondor observa son reflet nu dans le miroir. Hématomes, bleus, épaules de rouge zébrées à l'endroit où Irina avait planté ses ongles, cerné, cheveux décoiffés... Elle n'avait pas fière allure. Des cernes violacés s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient sales, gras et d'une proéminence affolante. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Comment la jeune fille vive, pleine d'entrain et toujours souriante avait-elle pu se transformer en ce cadavre sans vie ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus ! D'un geste rageur, elle frappa dans le miroir et dans un bruit de craquement, ses phalanges se brisèrent contre le miroir. Celui-ci éclata en une centaine de milliers de morceaux qui tombèrent en pluie sur la Gryffondor. La main en sang, elle se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche et pleura.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue cette personne ?

Elle resta une dizaine de minutes sous la douche, puis avança en serviette jusqu'au lavabo ou était déposée sa baguette.

_« Réparo »_

Plus aucune trace de ce moment de faiblesse car elle se devait d'être forte, elle ne devait pas perdre la face.

Doucement, elle alla en direction de sa valise. Hermione s'habilla prestement, déchira un de ses débardeurs et enroula le tissu autour de son poignet.

Elle commença ensuite à ranger ses parchemins dans son sac lorsqu'un petit carnet à la reliure de cuir attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et se mit à lire car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir emprunté ce livre !

.  
" Cher journal,  
Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas sollicité ton aide !  
Aujourd'hui encore, Bella et ses amies se sont attaquées à moi.  
Après plus de six ans, je devrais avoir l'habitude me diras-tu, mais non, je n'y arrive pas... C'est tellement blessant et douloureux de constamment se faire rabaisser... Je suis allée me réfugier à la bibliothèque, cette bande de veracrasse n'y met jamais les pieds, au moins, j'ai pu avoir deux heures de répit. Elles devraient penser à y faire un tour de temps en temps, ça leur permettrait peut-être d'enrichir leur pauvre et misérable vocabulaire.  
Il est venu s'assoir à une table face à la mienne. Tu te doutes bien qu'il me fût impossible de travailler correctement dans ses conditions ! Sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux couleur Onyx... Je n'ai jamais été éprise d'un garçon comme je le suis de lui. Mais, ça, c'est parce qu'il est différent. Il me sourit, certes, ce n'est rien ne me diras-tu, mais je suis la seule jeune fille à qui il porte un tant sois peu d'attention... Alors, cela me suffit. Je l'aime de loin, je l'aime en secret, je l'aime depuis ma première année. Je l'idéalise peut-être, je m'emporte et me fourvoie mais que veux-tu, l'amour m'a frappé de plein fouet et je ne peut plus rien y faire si ce n'est patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il alimente et partage ce que je ressens ou que le temps éteigne cet amour que je lui porte. Je ne peux plus rien y faire, c'est irréversible. Il peut marcher sur mon coeur car mon coeur est à ses pieds.  
Bien à toi, Svetlana."

.

Doucement, Hermione referma le livre et le rangea dans son sac.  
Une élève aurait-elle par mégarde laissé tomber son journal intime dans le sac de la Rouge et or ? Puis elle se souvint. Le jour de ses premiers CPE ! Dans la salle commune des prefets, prefets-en-chef et membres de la brigade préfectorale ! Elle patientait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Malefoy et ce petit carnet avait retenu son attention alors qu'elle fouinait dans une petite bibliothèque disposée dans la salle commune de Malefoy. Mais alors qu'elle allait le lire, le Serpentard était arrivé et, par peur de se faire réprimander parce qu'elle fouillait dans les affaires du jeune homme, Hermione avait précipitamment rangé le carnet dans son sac...

C'était donc un journal intime... Celui de la jeune fille du nom de Svetlana, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose... À peine quelques ligne mais Hermione trouvait que Svetlana lui ressemblait quelque peu... Amour à sens unique en sixième année, railleries de la part de ses camarades en première année puis des Serpentards la même année et les années suivantes... Se cacher à la bibliothèque et tenter d'oublier à travers les récits d'auteurs sorciers... Oui, elle était quelque peu semblable à cette jeune fille...

Hermione sortit de ses rêveries, il ne lui restait qu'à peine cinq minutes avant son prochain cours !

D'accord, Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à rater celui-ci mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en rater un de plus ! La Rouge et or attrapa son sac et sa cape de sorcière mais juste avant de sortir, une lueur sous son lit attira son attention.

Elle se baissa et vit un Gallion, sûrement tomber d'une de ses robes sorcière. Hermione attrapa la pièce d'or mais la relâcha prestement... _Elle était brulante_.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
- La constellation du Cancer se distingue des autres parce qu'elle contient un magnifique amas M 44 (ou Praesepe, également nommé la ruche). Éloigné de 577 années-lumière, il contient plus de 300 étoiles.  
Son étoile la plus brillante est Al Tarf (« la Fin » en arabe). Il s'agit d'une étoile géante orange, 53 fois plus large que le Soleil et 660 fois plus brillante. C'est une étoile double.  
Cette constellation était appelée « Tortue » par les Babyloniens ou « Scarabée » par les Égyptiens, 4 000 ans avant J.-C. Dès 2 000 ans av. J.-C., la plupart des civilisations la dénommaient « Crabe » ou une semblable créature à pinces...

Le professeur Aurora Sinistra narrait son cours aux élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle dans la tour d'astronomie, d'un ton plutôt dur.

- Vous allez à présent former des duos s'il vous plaît. Neville Londubat avec, cette demoiselle Irine ?  
- Irrina, corrigea la jeune fille.  
- Oui, donc Neville avec Irina, Hermione Granger, allez vous mettre avec monsieur McLaggen, il travaillera peut-être... Pour une fois.

Le professeur Sinistra continuait de constituer les duos pendant que Cormac McLaggen s'avançait en direction d'Hermione avec le matériel d'Astronomie.

Le jeune homme tendit à Hermione une petite pile de parchemins.  
La Gryffondor l'interrogea du regard.

- Les cours que tu as raté.  
- Oh, merci Cormac ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de demander à Neville comme ça ! Parce qu'il à vraiment une écriture de scrout.  
- J'entends à cette distance, marmonna ledit Neville en plissant les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sourit à son tour et Cormac McLaggen déposa le matériel au sol.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça me fait plaisir. Le jeune homme scruta la pièce puis murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Tu es au courant pour tout à l'heure ?

Hermione lui tendit la paume rougie de sa main.

- Malheureusement, j'ai mis du temps, mais oui. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en discute avec Luna et Ginny, elles ont raté le sort. La pièce ne s'arrête de chauffer que lorsque nos doigts sont en contact avec celle-ci sauf que si comme moi, tu oublis la pièce quelque part, tu seras obligé de te brûler pour connaître la date de tu-sais-quoi et surtout, pour que la pièce ne fonde pas !  
- Tu aurais dû t'en occuper, tu aurais été parfaite.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Je... Merci. Oui... Oui, je modifierais les pièces ce soir.  
- Bon, il est temps de bosser, tonna Cormac McLaggen, après avoir adressé un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

Alors que la Rouge et Or notait ce que lui dictait le Gryffondor, un petit détail sur le poigné d'Irina attira son attention. Elle avait un tatouage. C'était une rose, une rose aux contours rouge sang dont les pétales ondulaient légèrement de temps en temps et au cœur de cette rose, il y avait un serpent...

Se sentant épiée, Irina tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione et suivit son regard. Elle cacha prestement son tatouage puis fit comme si de rien était.

Pourquoi cette jeune fille était-elle si mystérieuse ? Si secrète... Hermione se promit de découvrir ce que cachait Irina, aussi noirs soient ses secrets.

- Et oh ! Hermione !  
- Pardon Cormac, tu disais ?

.

.

_« La vie est mystère Perce-le. »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

Je commente un peu

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

Alors, suite au commentaire d'une lectrice sur mon blog skyrock ( ), je tient à clarifier deux points.

.

• Dans les toilettes, Hermione sait que la première voix est une voix d'homme et la seconde de femme, simplement avec la fatigue et la douleur, elle n'arrives pas à les discerner.

.

• à l'infirmerie, Pansy et Drago son effectivement ensembles.  
On ne le sait clairement dans les tomes de Rowling, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que dans les vrais tomes d'Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson est une vraie peste qui adore méditer et mépriser avec sa "bande" de filles de Serpentard (c'est la meneuse de sa bande).

.

On sait aussi qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup à chaque fois que Drago se blesse (comme en troisième année, pour le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, quand Drago se fait griffer par Buck, l'hyppogriffe), et elle se rends au bal de Poudlard en quatrième année avec Drago, et enfin, en sixième année, ils étaient très proches. (Dans le train, Drago avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Pansy, et celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux).

Donc pour moi, en septième année, ils son ensemble. Et je penses que pour se la coltiner pendant près de 7 ans, contrairement à ce que racontent toutes les autres fics, Drago Malefoy apprécie Pansy Parkinson. Sinon il ne serait pas aussi "proche" d'elle et durant toute ces années. Et pour moi, il est normal qu'en septième année ils soient "officiellement" ensembles. Voilà, voilà :) donnez vos avis !

.

xx - S.


	7. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 6 ๑ஐ๑

_« La vie est lunatique et se plaît à mener les événements _  
_comme une fantaisie, sans rime ni raison. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

* * *

.

.

Hermione Granger n'était pas une fille qui répondait aux injures, elle préférait ignorer.  
Feindre l'indifférence... Toujours. Ne rien laisser paraître, du moins essayer de garder un visage aux traits froids car elle ne répondait jamais par les mots. Souvent elle toisait avec mépris, dégoût ou pitié. Rabaissait son interlocuteur par un simple regard. Pour les mots, c'était Harry, pour les poings, c'était Ron. Ça marchait toujours comme ça. Quand on insultait Hermione, elle toisait, Harry défendait et Ron attaquait.

.  
Aujourd'hui, elle était seule.

.  
Certes il y avait Ginny, Neville et Luna mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'étaient pas comme eux, comme Harry, comme Ron, ils n'avaient pas la même complicité, ce lien... C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait Ron. Pour sa spontanéité, il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait, il l'agaçait autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, ils se chamaillaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient, c'est à dire énormément mais il était comme ça et elle l'aimait pour ça. Elle et Ron étaient complémentaires. C'était indéniable même si ses sentiments envers Ron n'étaient plus aussi forts qu'avant, elle l'aimait. D'un amour fou, vrai et fort. Mais c'était différent, aujourd'hui, cet amour était différent... Amical ? Fraternel ? Sans doute. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ses sentiments soient amoureux... Harry quant à lui, c'était différent... Très différent. Il était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, celui qui veillait sur elle, sans la juger, l'écoutait, la comprenait et la protègeait... Toujours là pour elle, son frère, son ami, son meilleur ami, ses meilleurs amis.

Ils étaient Harry et Ron, elle était Hermione et à eux trois ils étaient un tout.

.  
Mais aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus rien du tout. Ce sentiment d'abandon ne la quittait plus, cette rancœur intérieure pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient fait une promesse de sang, une promesse sorcière, celle de ne jamais se séparer, celle des amis éternels...

.  
C'était en troisième année, ils s'étaient tous trois assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et avec un poignard à la lame d'or, ils s'étaient fait une petite entaille, juste en dessous de l'os métacarpien, puis ils avaient prononcer la formule et joint leurs mains, mélanger leur sang, murmurer la promesse en coeur. La promesse d'une amitié éternelle. Et alors, trois petites entailles jointes en une sorte d'étoile s'étaient dessinées sous l'os métacarpien de chacun des meilleurs amis. Créant un lien qui unissait les trois individus pour la vie. Le lien des trois meilleurs amis. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui de cette amitié ? Il n'en restait que des souvenirs sur lesquels pleurer et cette entaille... Cette promesse de ne jamais se séparer, aujourd'hui rompu.

Hermione déposa son dernier livre dans une des étagères surchargées de la bibliothèque puis elle essuya les quelques traitresses de larmes qui s'étaient glissées sur ses joues. Elle devait à présent rejoindre son cours d'éducation et ses CPE... Comment allait-elle tenir le coup tout une année ? Et ces foutus rêves... Qui avaient d'ailleurs cessé mais pour combien de temps ? Et ces livres qui ne parlaient pas de rêves infligeant des séquelles physiques... Tout un tas de questions et de problématiques auxquels la Gryffondor n'avait pas de réponse !

En avançant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, Hermione passa à côté de sa « table fétiche » et y lut une nouvelle phrase de son ou sa correspondante de bibliothèque, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

.

'' Tirer bénéfice d'un bon conseil demande plus de sagesse que de le donner mais... Il me semble que ta tentative soit vouée à l'échec car tu braves toi-même l'interdit que tu as tenté d'imposer. ''

'' C'est un proverbe moldu il me semble... John Collins ? Sages paroles, je suis plutôt étonnée de lire ça à Poudlard. J'aurais au moins essayé de dissuader les graveurs. Si je commence à converser à la moindre occasion par le biais de cette table, mon conseil est effectivement voué à l'échec. ''

'' « Étonnée », une jeune file, Intéressant. Et connaisseuse en matière de proverbes... Moldus. Vous m'impressionnez, miss je ne sais qui. Par les temps qui courent, c'est assez rare. Je veux dire pas là, il est assez rare que l'on m'impressionne et il est assez rare de ''croiser'' des connaisseurs en matière de choses moldus. Ce n'est pas bien vu. Qui êtes-vous ? ''

La dernière phrase était courte et directe. L'inconnu(e) de la table est donc un inconnu, du moins il semblerait. Une personne qui fréquente la bibliothèque, qui lit sûrement des romans moldus et connait apparemment quelques citations moldus... Cette personne à l'air de quelqu'un de bien... Quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre et parler littérature...

.  
Hermione se mit alors à ''idéaliser'' un ami imaginaire tout en gravant sur la table:

'' Vous m'impressionnez aussi et c'est effectivement rare par les temps qui courent... Et bien, que diriez-vous si je vous proposais de boire une bière-au-beurre ce samedi, à Poudlard, près des cuisines. Pour parler littérature et proverbes moldus ? Oublier un peu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment... Je me confie sûrement trop à vous, cher inconnu, cela pourrait me porter préjudice mais je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance... Du moins je l'espère. Après avoir lu mon message, effacez notre discussion et notez-y votre réponse, si vous n'y notez rien après avoir effacé ce que nous avions gravé, je prendrais ça comme un refus. ''

.  
Hermione releva sa baguette, légèrement anxieuse, la rangea et sortit.  
Après tout, un allié de plus avec lequel elle pourrait discuter de tout et de rien, avec les temps qui courent, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour elle...  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.  


* * *

.

.

.

.  
Le professeur Severus Rogue pénétra dans une des salles de classe abandonnées du château de sorcellerie Poudlard qui servait temporairement de salle d'éducation.

Il vint se poster sur l'estrade, face aux élèves, puis il sortit un parchemin de sa robe noire et flottante.  
- Chers éléments perturbateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, commença-t-il d'un ton froid.

.  
- Le Ministère de la Magie se voit répondre favorablement à la demande de monsieur Amycus Carrow, professeur d'art de la magie noire et de madame Alecto Carrow, professeure d'étude des moldus, et confie donc à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard le détenu numéro 65420B, Erin Stinsley, née-Moldu, pour parfaire et améliorer votre éducation. Bien à vous, Dolores Ombrage, Présidente de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus.

Quand le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard eut fini de lire sa missive, il sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière et le professeur Amycus Carrow se mit à lire un texte sur la pureté des sangs.

.  
- Comment ça ? Le ministère « confie » une née-moldue ? Murmura Hermione à Ginny Weasley.  
- Je n'ai pas compris non plus... Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'épaule ?

Hermione remonta son uniforme qui tombait un peu.

- Et bien... Euh...

Un grincement de porte mit fin au malaise d'Hermione en attirant l'attention de la rousse.

Une jeune fille n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os et dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans pénétra dans la salle et avança d'un pas incertain jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle arborait un teint pâle, maladif et des cernes sombres, presque noirs, qui lui donnaient un air de cadavre. Elle avait de longues boucles de jais qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos et elle était habillée d'un simple drap usé. Elle aurait facilement pu être comparée à un elfe de maison mal nourri.

Le professeur Alecto Carrow amena la petite fille sur l'estrade face à l'assemblée de rebelles.

- Bien, commença le professeur Amycus Carrow, lorsqu'il eut fini de lire son texte sur la pureté des sangs. Je vous présente Erin Stinsley, douze ans, voleuse de magie, incarcérée dans une des cellules du ministère en l'attente de son procès.

.  
- Je n'ai rien volé ! Plaida-t-elle de sa voix aiguë, les larmes aux yeux.

Le professeur Alecto Carrow l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta au sol.

- Quand des races supérieures à la tienne parlent, ne leur coupe pas la parole et ne les contredit pas ! Tes sales moldus de parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ?

D'un geste vif, le professeur d'étude des moldus sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la fillette.

.  
_« Endoloris ! »_

Le corps frêle de la fillette se tordit et elle se mit à convulser violemment. De petits cris aigus s'échappaient du corps de l'enfant.

S'en fut apparemment trop pour Neville Londubat et Cho Chang qui s'élancèrent sur l'estrade pour mettre fin au supplice de la fillette agonisante.

.  
Hermione se leva à son tour, suivit de près par Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood puis par tous les autres élèves.

.  
_« Expelliarmus ! »_ Hurla Neville avec rage alors que Cho Chang était au chevet de la fillette.

.  
- Comment osez-vous ?! Siffla la professeur d'étude des moldu.

.  
_« Expelliarmus !_ » Hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de la foule d'élèves, ils se retrouvèrent tous au sol contre le mur opposé. D'un geste rapide, elle ramassa la fillette et lança un sortilège de limite d'âge face à l'estrade, pour que les rebelles ne puissent s'approcher.

- RASSEYEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Amycus Carrow, qui venait de se relever.

Avec rage, le professeur Alecto Carrow jeta la fillette au sol, une nouvelle fois, et pointa sa baguette en direction des élèves. Asseyez-vous.

Haletants, les deux partis se toisaient avec rage.

.  
- Non.

Ce fut Neville qui répondit.

.  
- Non ? Répéta le professeur d'Art de la magie noire.  
- Non, répéta Neville.  
- Impéro, siffla le professeur Amycus Carrow, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Neville fut forcé de se rassoir puis un sort de glu éphémère fut lancé par la professeur d'étude des moldus sur chaque siège.

.  
- Je demanderais à quelques amis de rendre visite à votre grand-mère, monsieur Londubat... Votre éducation laisse vraiment à désirer, forcément, quand ce ne sont pas les parents qui s'occupent de leurs enfants...

.  
Le professeur Amycus Carrow se délectait de l'impact qu'avait eu sa tirade sur le jeune Londubat qui pâlit et fusilla ses professeurs du regard.

La jeune Erin, recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle, tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots.

.  
- Bien, à présent nous allons étudier la morphologie et le sang moldu. Le professeur d'Art de la magie noire se tourna en direction d'Alecto Carrow. Amène-moi le détenu numéro 65420B.  
- ELLE S'APPELLE ERIN ! Hurla Hermione.  
- Bloclang ! Siffla le professeur Amycus Carrow, en pointant négligemment sa baguette sur Hermione.  
- Lève-toi ! Cracha le professeur Alecto Carrow à l'adresse d'Erin Stinsley en affichant un air de profond dégout.

La petite fille se releva tant bien que mal, tremblante, elle essuya son nez à l'aide d'un pli du bout de tissu usé qui lui servait de robe.

.  
- Ton bras.  
La fillette s'exécuta et tendit son bras au professeur qui lui faisait face.

.  
- Bien, pour ce premier cours « pratique » nous allons étudier le sang moldu et le comparer à du sang pur.

Le professeur Amycus Carrow nettoya à l'aide d'un mouchoir de poche son poignard en argent. Puis il le tendit à sa sœur.

Celle-ci incisa le bras de la petite Erin Stinsley et lui fit une fine entaille longue de dix centimètres sur le bras. La fillette émit un cri ou se mêlait stupeur et douleur mais elle se tut rapidement et baissa les yeux.

.  
Le sang ne tarda pas à couler et ce fut le professeur Amycus Carrow qui récupéra dans un petit flacon de verre le liquide rougeâtre.

.  
- C'est une enfant... souffla Neville, choqué.  
- Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse, cracha Cormac McLaggen, du fond de la salle, affichant un air désolé pour la jeune fille.

.  
- À présent, je vais vous distribuer à tous un flacon dans lequel une goutte de sang moldu sera versée. Puis je vous lierais un texte d'étude qui montre que le sang moldu est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sale et nocif comparé au sang pur.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Après le cours d'éducation, Hermione eut du mal à tenir debout. Le choc, la douleur, la pitié, la peine... Bien des mots auraient pu être utilisé pour décrire ce que ressentait la Gryffondor en cet instant... Elle repensait à la petite Erin, habillée d'un vulgaire bout de tissu, considéré comme une vulgaire née-moldu, comme un numéro parmi tant d'autres... Était-ce ainsi que les siens étaient traités ? Sans aucun doute. Enfermés dans des cellules du ministère, sûrement entassés, privés de baguette...

Son arrivée devant la salle commune des préfets, préfets-en-chef et membres de la Brigade Préfectorale mit fin aux pensées moroses d'Hermione. La Rouge et Or prononça le mot de passe et s'avança directement jusqu'à la porte du « bureau » de l'infâme imbécile qu'est Drago Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la jeune fille pénétra donc dans la pièce où l'attendait le Serpentard.

- Granger.

La Gryffondor ne pipa mot et vint directement s'assoir face au Serpentard.  
Les deux ennemis se toisèrent, impassibles, profitant du silence qui régnait dans la salle.

.

.  
- Mal...  
- Chut. Coupa-t-il. Je n'ai aucunement envie que tu me gâches ce seul moment de répit.  
- De répit ? Je pensais que tout Mangemort qui se respecte se devait d'apprécier ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Je veux dire par là, la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir, Drago frissonna, et le contrôle de Poudlard ainsi que du Ministère magique et de tout le monde Sorcier par les Mangemorts et autres forces du mal...  
- J'apprécie. Mais quelques moments d'oubli et de silence ne font aucun mal.  
- C'est vrai, approuva froidement Hermione.

Les deux adolescents étaient toujours impassibles. Affichant des mines dures, sévères et des traits tirés. Ils étaient froids.

.  
- Tu lis la Gazette du sorcier ? Demanda soudainement le Serpentard toujours aussi froidement.  
- Tu m'as agressé, insulté et rabaissé plus bas que terre et tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de discuter de lecture avec toi ?  
- Tu n'as donc pas lu la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. Dommage pour toi, tes amis sont en première page.

Douche froide. Pire, glacée. La Rouge et Or laissa tomber son masque de froideur.

.  
- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Souffla-t-elle paniquée.  
- Ils sont allés au Ministère. Ils auraient apparemment attaqué Dolores Ombrage et d'autres employés de la comission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu.  
- Et... est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Que faisaient-ils au Ministère ? Demanda Hermione, presque suppliante.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange de cette information ? Demanda Drago Malefoy, un sourire en coin.  
- Je... Espèce de Scroutt puant... Sac à bouse de Dragon malfaisant... Infecte Mangemort... Siffla Hermione.  
- Ça ne te va pas les jurons Granger, tu devrais éviter. Ça te vieillit.  
- Que faisaient-ils au Ministère ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- Granger, je ne sais pas ce que ton idiot de petit ami et ton autre idiot d'ami faisaient au Ministère. Ils ont volé le collier d'Ombrage, ont stupéfixé quelques employés et s'en sont allé. Ce sont deux idiots qui ne cherchent qu'à attirer l'attention.  
- Alors, primo, je n'ai pas de petit ami...  
- Ça m'étonne tient... Coupa le Serpentard, sardoniquement.  
- Ferme-la. Pourquoi ont-ils volé le col.. Hermione se tut soudainement car le déclic se fit immédiatement dans sa tête. _Ils ont un nouvel Horcruxe_. La Gryffondor ne put se retenir de sourire.

Elle se reprit rapidement et après un silence d'une dizaine de secondes, Drago Malefoy prit la parole.

— Tu sais. Siffla froidement le Serpentard en encrant son regard dans celui de la Rouge et Or.  
— N...Non.

.  
_« Legilimens »_

« Rencontre du Trio d'Or... Vide... La promesse... La chambre des secrets... Sang-de-Bourbe... Retour trois heures en arrière avec Harry... Sauvetage de l'Hyppogriffe... Le coup de poing à Malefoy... Vide... Le prisonnier d'Azkaban... Le tournoi des trois sorciers... Le Bal de Noël... Le premier baiser échangé avec Krum... L'Ordre du phoenix... Vide... Dolores Ombrage... L'Armée de Dumbledore... Barjow & beurk... Mangemort... Espionnage... Amoureuse... Les oiseaux lancés à Ron en sixième année... Vide... La jalousie... La tristesse... La solitude... Les livres... Le baiser échangé avec Cormac McLaggen... La triche lors du match de Quidditch... Les Mangemorts à Poudlard... La mort de Dumbledore... Vide... Vide... Tristesse après la lecture de la lettre d'Harry et Ron... Ginny... Le gouffre... Vide... Abandon... Sang-de-Bourbe... Haine... Vide... Vide... Vide...»

.  
- **STOP** ! Hurla Hermione au sol, en pleurs.

Elle venait de voir défiler un bon nombre de ses souvenirs et durant ce laps de temps elle s'était focalisée sur son esprit, tentant de le fermer tant bien que mal... Elle avait réussi à ne pas montrer les choses les plus importantes et quelques autres moments superflus de sa vie mais le simple fait de savoir que Malefoy avait vu un bon nombre de ses souvenirs la dérangeait plus que tout. Il venait de s'infiltrer dans sa vie privée, de voir un bon nombre de choses qu'elle aurait voulu garder secret... Ses sentiments avaient été mis à nu... Mais Hermione devait avouer qu'Harry ne mentait pas quand il disait que fermer son esprit était très difficile. Quelle sensation étrange que de revivre tout ça... C'était vraiment étrange... Et gênant.

.  
- Tu sais quelque chose Granger et je veux savoir quoi ! Hurla-t-il en proie à une soudaine rage.

Drago Malefoy balaya la table d'un geste rageur et vint jusqu'au chevet d'Hermione, il la releva et encra son regard dans le sien. Ses iris étaient obstrués par un voile de folie, ses gestes étaient rapides, fous. Il était fou.

.  
- Ma famille n'est plus rien. Mon nom ne signifie plus rien. Le Manoir n'est plus mien. Aux yeux du peuple, les Malefoy sont des traitres. Aux yeux des rebelles, les Malefoy sont les plus proches sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aux yeux du Mage Noir, les Malefoy ne sont que des bons à rien. Mon père s'est fait déposséder de sa baguette par le Seigneur des ténèbres, il l'humilie et humilie ma famille quand il en à la possibilité alors Granger, si tu sais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait changer la donne et rétablir l'ordre, il faut que je le sache. Je préfère te prévenir Granger quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens ou je le prends. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, cette chose sera mienne et là, ce que je veux, c'est cette information.

Hermione ne cilla pas, elle encra plus profondément son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

.  
- Non.

Drago tiqua, il lâcha Hermione qui se rattrapa à un siège et il détourna les yeux tout en se massant l'arête du nez.

.  
- Je deviens fou... Murmura-t-il pour lui même. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions.

Hermione se releva doucement, elle s'épousseta et observa son ennemi, légèrement troublée par ce changement d'attitude.

La porte du bureau de Drago Malefoy s'ouvrit.

.  
- Vas-t-en.

Hermione s'approcha du Serpentard, et, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

.  
- Foutu Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il, avec un sourire triste. Toujours à vouloir aider n'importe qui et à donner des secondes chances à tort et à travers.  
- Non. Souffla Hermione au jeune homme qui se tenait dos à elle.  
- Tu veux simplement comprendre alors ? Avoir des réponses ? Foutu Miss-je-sais-tout devrais-je donc dire.  
- Pas cette fois. Je ne comprends pas et je n'ai aucune réponse à ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne veux pas comprendre et je ne veux pas de réponses. Sache simplement que ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard devait arriver tôt ou tard... Pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.  
- _« Pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre_ _»_ Répéta-t-il. Mais quel ordre Granger ?

Il se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils se scrutèrent un moment en silence, puis, lentement, Drago Malefoy retira la main qu'Hermione avait précédemment posé sur son épaule. Il tenait encore la main de la jeune fille quand il prit la parole.

.  
- Il n'y a rien, pas d'ordre. Tout a déjà été écrit. Pour moi en tout cas. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne suis pas maître de mes choix. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais été. Alors je patiente et je m'exécute.  
- Qu'aurais-tu fait, si tu avais eu le choix ?  
- La question ne se pose pas, ne s'est jamais posée et ne se posera jamais. Alors, à quoi bon répondre ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et observa sa main, toujours dans celle du Serpentard.  
Après un silence, la Gryffondor prit la parole.

.  
- Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Harry que ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment. Bien plus que nos aptitudes. Alors que ton destin soit tracé ou non, tu devrais commencer à méditer sur cette citation et te poser les bonnes questions, prendre le bon chemin.  
- Ce sont mes choix sans être les miens, Granger. Je veux qu'il soit fière de moi.

La Rouge et Or retira doucement sa main de celle du Serpentard et ils se scrutèrent sans vraiment savoir comment prendre ce qui venait de se passer.

.  
- Étrange ? Lança doucement le Serpentard, un faible sourire en coin.  
- Effectivement, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Je... vais y aller.  
- Oui. Tu devrais.

La Gryffondor se tourna, et sortit de la pièce. Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de vraiment... Lunatique. Quelqu'un de complexe et d'étrange... Ce qui agaçait fortement la Rouge et Or qui ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Avant ce soir, il n'était que le fils de Mangemort imbu de sa personne, mais là, maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il était pour elle comme une formule d'arithmancie fort complexe qu'Hermione ne parviendrait pas à résoudre. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point !

.

.

.

.  
_« Etrange bizarrerie qu'est l'esprit humain »_

_ ._

.

* * *

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

Je commente un peu

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

Voilà voilà... N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis.

xx - S.


	8. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 7 ๑ஐ๑

_« Les amis se reconnaissent dans leurs blessures. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. ©  
_

.  
.

* * *

.

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans le château, la Gryffondor s'arrêta en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, au septième étage.

.  
- _Un endroit où s'entraîner à la défense contre les forces du mal, un endroit où s'entraîner à la défense contre les forces du mal, un endroit où s'entraîner contre les forces du mal. _Pensa très fort Hermione, en passant trois fois face à cette tapisserie.

C'est alors que les pierres froides et anciennes du château se mirent à trembler, puis une grande porte de bois en arc gothique apparut. La Gryffondor poussa les battants de la porte, et elle pénétra dans une pièce identique à celle dans laquelle l'A.D. S'entraîner lors de sa cinquième année.

Au fond de la salle, assis sur des coussins, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Cormac et Cho discutaient avec entrain. Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, et elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à ses camarades.

.  
- Pile à l'heure, constata Neville entre deux rires.  
- De la Bierre-au-beure ? Proposa Cormac McLaggen en se relevant  
- Je veux bien Cormac, accepta timidement Hermione. Nous... Nous ne sommes que six ?  
- Non, en réalité nous sommes légèrement en avance. Mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder.  
- D'accord... Et comment feront-ils s'ils oublient ce qu'il faut dire pour entrer ici ?  
- Cormac s'est occupé de prévenir tout le monde.

Hermione adressa un sourire à Cormac, puis s'assit aux côtés de Neville et Ginny sur de gros coussins, puis ils discutèrent tous les six de tout et de rien, en attendant les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, que la totalité des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ayant reçu un faux galion arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous mis à l'aise, Hermione Granger se leva et sortit un petit morceau de parchemin légèrement jauni par le temps, puis elle commença à lire :

- L'armée de Dumbledore

**. Harry Potter**  
**. Ron Weasley**  
**. Hermione Granger**  
**. Luna Lovegood**  
**. Ginny Weasley**  
**. Neville Londubat**  
**. Hannah Abbot**  
**. Katie Bell**  
**. Lavande Brown**  
**. Susan Bones**  
**. Terry Boot**  
**. Cho Chang**  
**. Michael Corner**  
**. Colin Crivey**  
**. Dennis Crivey**  
**. Marietta Edgecombe, le cafard à pustule précisa Hermione.**  
**. Seamus Finnigan**  
**. Justin Finch-Fletchley**  
**. Anthony Goldstein**  
**. Angelina Johnson**  
**. Lee Jordan**  
**. Ernie MacMillan**  
**. Padma Patil**  
**. Parvati Patil**  
**. Zacharias Smith**  
**. Alicia Spinnet**  
**. Dean Thomas**  
**. Fred Weasley**  
**. Georges Weasley**

.  
— Tu as encore cette liste, constata Neville après le récit de la rouge et or.  
— Une copie. Donc, elle se racla la gorge et reprit, aujourd'hui il reste :

.  
**. Hermione Granger**  
**. Luna Lovegood**  
**. Ginny Weasley**  
**. Neville Londubat**  
**. Cormac_McLaggen**  
**. Katie Bell**  
**. Lavande Brown**  
**. Susan Bones**  
**. Terry Boot**  
**. Cho Chang**  
**. Michael Corner**  
**. Seamus Finnigan**  
**. Anthony Goldstein**  
**. Ernie MacMillan**  
**. Padma Patil**  
**. Parvati Patil**  
**. Alicia Spinnet**

.

.

— Il en manque la plupart, remarqua Terry.  
— On se battra quand même, ajoutèrent les soeurs Patil en même temps.  
— Nous proposons un nouveau nom à l'Armée de Dumbledore, ajouta Ginny.  
— On ne change pas l'Armée de Dumbledore ! S'emporta Seamus.  
— Non, non s'empressa d'ajouter Neville en voyant Seamus et les autres membres s'énerver. Avec Ginny et Hermione, on en a parlé il y a quelque temps... Et, on y a ajouté notre petite touche personnelle...  
— Dit toujours, marmonna Anthony Goldstein.  
— Nous pensons qu'il serait plus adéquat de rebaptiser l'Armée de Dumbledore... L'armée de Dumbledore II — La résistance.  
... Face à la monarchie de la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras et au régime Carrow ajouta Alicia.

Après un fou rire général, et des hochements de tête approbateurs, par rapport au nouveau nom, les membres de l'A.D. II se mirent a rire et discuter, ils pouvaient enfin décompresser et oublier ses journées éreintantes. Penser à autre chose.

Assis sur des coussins au centre de la pièce, chacun racontait ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

— Je propose, lança Luna, de designer après chaque séance, quelqu'un qui s'occupera d'amener de la nourriture et des bière-au-beurre pour les séances suivantes.  
- Excellente idée, constata Neville en lui souriant. Et j'ai une surprise lança-t-il, il y à une émission de radio qui s'appelle Potterveille, elle est animée par Lee Jordan. Il parle de tout ce qui se passe réellement en dehors, avec les Mangemorts et le pouvoir de Voldemort au ministère... Et donc, continua-t-il tout sourire, j'ai amené ceci.

Le jeune homme sortit une petite radio de poche de son sac, et la tendit en direction de Ginny. Dépose-la sur l'armoire là-bas, nous pourrons écouter les émissions de Potterveille dès qu'ils émettront.

.  
- Très bonne idée, sourit Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'exécutait. Par contre, avec toutes les rondes, il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie tous arriver en même temps. Donc, nous allons tous arriver ici avec un délai de trois minutes, pareil pour partir. Ce n'est pas très long, mais si personne ne traîne dans les couloirs, ça devrait amplement suffire. Étant donné que nous avons tous des emplois du temps surchargés, et que les réunions ne peuvent ce passer que dans la soirée.  
— Donc, fini Luna, les réunions de l'A.D se dérouleront ici, entre 00h00 et 02h00 au maximum.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent et applaudirent avec joie.

— Mettez-vous tous face à moi lança Cormac McLaggen en haussant légèrement le ton pour se faire entendre. Je vais vous donner un ordre d'arrivé. Vous serrez par groupe de deux, et devrez vous rejoindre après vos CPE, ou bon vous sembles, tant que vous arrivez ici en moins de trois minutes.

Joyeux, ils s'exécutèrent, et chacun leur tour, ils reçurent un morceau de parchemin distribué par le Gryffondor.  
.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER**  
A. — La résistance

Heure d'arrivée 00:00 – Lieu de rendez-vous : Étage 2, sous l'escalier, près du placard à balais numéro 5, à 23:55.  
Binôme : HERMIONE GRANGER & CORMAC MCLAGGEN

* * *

.  
- Par contre, Neville, Luna et moi irons ensemble. Car nous sommes un nombre impair, lança Ginny à l'adresse de Cormac McLaggen.

.  
Le jeune homme continua de distribuer les bouts de parchemin aux membres de l'.A.D  
Une fois que tous les élèves eurent reçu un bout de parchemin, un grésillement puis un bruit sourd virent déranger les festivités.

.  
Tous se tournèrent en direction de Neville, qui arborait un sourire vainqueur.

.

- Chut, chut, Tesez vous, intima-t-il après un bref signe de main. Il y a l'émission de Potterveille ! Je l'ai ! J'ai réussi ! Le mot de passe était _''Dumbledore''_.

Tous les membres de l'A.D s'assirent, et Neville augmenta le son :

« ... C'est donc notre quatrième émission, et j'en suis tout émue.

— Mais c'est Lee Jordan ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Je le sais bien ! dit Neville avec un sourire rayonnant. Super, non ?

« ... Le principe de l'émission est toujours le même : crier haut et fort ce que le ministère tente de faire taire ! Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer aujourd'hui que deux de nos collaborateurs se sont joints à moi. Bonsoir, les amis !  
— Salut.  
Bonsoir, Rivière. »

— Rivière, c'est Lee, précisa Neville. Ils ont tous un surnom...  
Chut ! l'interrompit Ginny.

« Cependant, avant d'écouter Royal et Romulus, poursuivis  
Lee, nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que Sorcellerie-Info et La Gazette du sorcier n'ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs des meurtres de Jen Lowkinz et de Kluz Cresswin.

« Dans le même temps, à Londres, trois Moldus de la même famille ont été trouvés morts à leur domicile. Les autorités moldues attribuent ces décès à une fuite de gaz, mais des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix nous font savoir qu'ils ont en fait succombé à un sortilège de Mort,une preuve de plus que le massacre de Moldus est devenu une sorte de loisir sportif sous le nouveau régime.

« Je voudrais maintenant demander à tous nos auditeurs de se joindre à nous pour observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Jen Lowkinz, Kluz Cresswin et des Moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, mais dont nous regrettons profondément le meurtre par des Mangemorts.

Le silence tomba dans la salle sur demande.

« Merci, reprit la voix de Lee. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, il était venu à la première émission, et va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraînées pour le monde des Moldus.

- Merci, Rivière, dit une voix grave, mesurée, rassurante, qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre.

- Kingsley ! s'exclama Lavande Brown.  
- On sait, coupa Hermione en la faisant taire.

« - Les Moldus ne connaissent toujours pas l'origine de leurs malheurs, mais ils continuent de subir de lourdes pertes, déclara Kingsley. Nous entendons toujours, cependant, des histoires exemplaires sur des sorcières et des sorciers qui risquent leur propre vie pour protéger des amis ou des voisins moldus, souvent à l'insu de ces derniers. Je voudrais lancer un appel à nos auditeurs pour qu'ils les imitent, par exemple en jetant un sortilège de Protection sur toutes les maisons de Moldus situées dans leur rue. De nombreuses vies pourraient être sauvées en prenant quelques mesures aussi simples.

- Et que répondriez-vous, Royal, à ceux de nos auditeurs qui nous disent qu'en cette époque périlleuse, on devrait penser aux sorciers d'abord ? demanda Lee.  
- Je leur répondrais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre « les sorciers d'abord » et « les Sang-Pur d'abord ». Ensuite, on passe directement aux Mangemorts, répondit Kingsley. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque vie humaine a la même valeur et vaut la peine d'être sauvée.

- Voilà qui est bien dit et je voterai pour vous comme ministre de la Magie si nous sortons un jour de ce gâchis, assura Lee. Maintenant, je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre seconde rubrique : « Les Copains de Potter ».  
Merci, Rivière, répondit une autre voix familière.

Neville voulut parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit en murmurant :  
- On sait que c'est Lupin !

« - Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'Harry Potter est mort.

Hermione frissonna.

« - Nous avons la preuve aujourd'hui que ces dires son faux, mais avant de vous en dire plus à ce sujet, qu'avez-vous à répondre à ceux qui penseraient que l'Elu serait déchu ?

- C'est faux. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts, car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. Le Survivant reste le symbole de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, le besoin de résister !

Tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore II – La Résistance sourirent et applaudirent.

«... à présent nos dernières nouvelles sur Harry  
Potter. Il se serait apparemment introduit au Ministère de la Magie, avec son meilleur ami, que nous appellerons Ron-Ron.

Hermione sourit à l'entente de ce surnom idiot.

«... Et ils auraient, selon nos sources, pris l'apparence d'Albert Runcorn et Reg Cattermole, deux employés du ministère, pour rendre une petite visite à notre cher Ombrage et libérer la quelque centaine de nés moldus qui était en l'attente d'un procès. Bien sûr, la gazette du Sorcier n'a pas mentionné la libération d'un grand nombre de nés-moldus. Après quelques stupéfixes et autres sortilèges contres les Mangemorts qui étaient présents, nos deux amis on réussit à transplaner.

Il y eut des applaudissements de fond, puis Lee reprit.

« Maintenant, passons aux nouvelles concernant l'autre sorcier aussi insaisissable que Harry Potter. Nous avons coutume de l'appeler le Chef Mangemort et voici, pour nous donner son point de vue sur les rumeurs les plus démentes qui circulent sujet de ce personnage, un nouvel invité que je suis heureuse de vous présenter : Rongeur.  
Rongeur ? Répéta une autre voix familière.

Les membres de l'A.D s'écrièrent en cœur,

.

- Fred !

C'est que les deux jumeaux avaient en quelque sorte marqué la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, après leur départ « fracassant ».

- Ce ne serait pas George, plutôt ? Questionna Neville.  
- Je crois que c'est Fred, confirma Luna en se penchant vers la radio d'où s'élevait la voix de l'un des jumeaux.

« - Je refuse d'être Rongeur, il n'en est pas question, je vous ai dit que je voulais être appelé Rapière !  
- Très bien. Alors, Rapière, pouvez-vous nous donner votre sentiment sur les diverses histoires qu'on entend circuler à propos du Chef Mangemort ?  
- Oui, Rivière, je le peux, répondit Fred. Comme tous nos auditeurs le savent sûrement, à moins qu'ils ne soient cachés dans une mare au fond de leur jardin ou dans un endroit semblable, la stratégie de Vous-Savez-Qui, consistant à rester dans l'ombre, crée un agréable petit climat de panique. Si tous les témoins qui affirment l'avoir vu quelque part disaient vrai, nous aurions au moins dix-neuf Vous-Savez-Qui en train de se promener un peu partout.

- Ce qui est bien pratique pour lui, bien sûr, fit remarquer Kingsley. En laissant planer le mystère, il répand une plus grande terreur que s'il se montrait au grand jour.  
- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Fred. Alors, essayons de retrouver un peu notre calme. La situation est suffisamment détestable pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'ajouter de nouvelles inventions. Par exemple, l'idée que Vous-Savez-Qui serait désormais capable de tuer quelqu'un d'un simple coup d'oeil. Rappelons aux auditeurs que ce sont les Basilics qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Voici un test très simple : vérifiez si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambes. Si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire dans votre vie.

Tous les adolescents présents dans la salle sur demande éclatèrent de rire. Ils sentaient le poids de la tension les quitter. Ils étaient bien, là, en ''famille'', avec des gens de confiance.

« - Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles on le verrait souvent à l'étranger ? demanda Lee.  
- Qui ne souhaiterait pas partir un peu en vacances après avoir accompli un si dur travail ? Répliqua Fred. Mais ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est ne pas se laisser bercer par une fausse sensation de sécurité sous prétexte qu'il aurait quitté le pays.

.

- Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampooing, alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il faut vous croire à l'abri, si vous avez l'intention de prendre des risques. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d'abord !

.  
- Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles de grande sagesse, Rapière, conclut Lee. Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d'une nouvelle émission de Potterveille. Nous ne savons pas quand il nous sera possible d'émettre de nouveau, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que nous reviendrons. Continuez à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Shampoing. Protegez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Ah, j'allais oublier, à tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui écouteraient l'émission, battez-vous, n'abandonnez pas ! Aller, Bonne nuit. Ah, non, une dernière chose, un sortilège de Tabou a été lancer. Alors ne prononcez plus le nom de vous-savez-qui si vous ne voulez pas voir débarquer ses sbires ! »

Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d'onde s'éteignit.  
Puis ce fut dans une ambiance de joie que les élèves se regroupèrent, et les binômes sortirent tous à trois minutes d'intervalle.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.๑ஐ๑.

* * *

.

.

.

.

C'est vraiment génial le fait de se retrouver tous ensemble comme ça, ça remotive. Lança Cormac McLaggen à Hermione, pour briser le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux depuis leur sortit de la salle sur demande.

- Oui, c'est vraiment super. J'adore, Potterveille, rigoler, ne pas penser aux Mangemorts, à V... Tu-sais-qui Et avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron...  
— C'est vraiment héroïque ce qu'ils on fait au ministère, libérer tout ces nés-moldu...  
— Oui... Héroïque. Ils sont vraiment époustouflants.

Le Gryffondor sourit à la jeune fille, puis ils s'arrêtèrent face au portrait de Kaduck Leduc, remplaçant de la Grosse Dame, qui, comme la plupart des portraits, avait été stoquer dans une des salles vides du château.

.  
- Mot de passe.

- Courage.  
- Entrez.

Les seuls mots que prononçait le portrait étaient : Mot de passe et entrez.

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

.

- Bon, et bien... Commença Cormac McLaggen  
- Bonne nuit...

Ils se sourirent timidement, puis le jeune homme s'approcha doucement d'Hermione.

.  
Lentement, il caressa les courbes du visage de la jeune fille, puis, dans un geste aérien, il descendit sa main jusqu'à l'épaule d'Hermione.

.  
Le cœur de celle-ci rata un battement quand elle sentit le souffle chaud du Gryffondor se rapprocher de son visage.

.

Les yeux exorbités, elle ne bougeait plus. Sa raison lui hurlait de le repousser, de jurer et de s'en aller, mais son corps, pétrifier, ne bougeait pas.

Doucement, et sans tenir compte de la gêne d'Hermione, le garçon déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la Rouge et Or. Celle-ci put enfin respirer, et, gênée, elle tourna les talons et s'avança en direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Arrivée en haut, Hermione glissa le long d'un des murs adjacents à la porte de son dortoir, et, une main sur le cœur, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Certes, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser sur la joue, mais venant de Cormac McLaggen, elle savait très bien que ça n'en resterait pas là. Mais le pire... C'est qu'elle n'avait pas de remords... Par rapport à Ron... Aucun. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, ou qu'il y ait plus, mais elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise ou autre vis-à-vis de Ron... Pas de remords, rien...

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione su. Elle su que tout sentiment amoureux pour Ronal Weasley s'en étaient allés... à la fois soulagée et triste, la jeune fille s'endormit.

.

.

.

.

_« L'amour sans amour n'est plus rien. »_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**Je commente un peu**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Le prochain chapitre c'est quand je rentres de vacances :) je vous en ai mis trois direct comme ça je me casse pas la tête et sa vous permettra de ne pas attendre. Donc à bientôt !

.

xx - S.


	9. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 8 (Partie 1) ๑ஐ๑

_« Le silence est un aveux. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

.

.

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture. **

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ©  
_

.

.

* * *

.

Tout était blanc. Lumineux. Silencieux.  
Tout n'était que beauté, blancheur et pureté.  
Hermione était subjuguée par l'esthétique et l'étrangeté des lieux, par la sensation de bien être qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Un sentiment si beau, si doux, si apaisant...

L'esprit de la Gryffondor était léger, vide de tous remords, vide de toutes douleurs.  
Sa conscience, son âme et tout son être paraissaient comme apaisés, libres de tous soucis. Aucun poids ne pesait sur ses épaules. Elle était bien, entourée d'un silence reposant, pas le moins du monde pesant.

N'osant piper mot, par peur de briser cette quiétude irréelle, Hermione se détailla.

La jeune fille était habillée d'une robe blanche, d'une sublime robe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une longue natte serrée, et sa maigreur excessive de ces dernières semaines s'en était allée pour laisser place à un corps fin doté de légères courbes. Un sourire naquit au creux des lèvres de la jeune fille. Un sourire sincère, un sourire comme elle n'en avait plus eu depuis... Depuis quoi déjà ? Depuis quand ? Elle avait tout oublié. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'en cet instant, elle était bien.

Voulant profiter de ce Paradis, Hermione ferma les yeux et aspira une longue bouffée d'air.

Quand les yeux de la Rouge et Or se rouvrirent, sa gorge s'était asséchée, sa langue était rugueuse et la salive lui manquait. Paniquée, la Gryffondor tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même mais elle ne vit que lumière, blancheur et vide. Pas la moindre source d'eau. Elle crut qu'on se jouait d'elle, alors, l'angoisse monta, le silence devint torture et elle se mit à haïr ce vide infini qui l'entourait. Hermione se mit à courir, la folie s'était sûrement emparée d'elle. Elle se sentait à l'étroit à présent dans cette horrible robe qui l'étouffait. D'un geste brusque, elle l'arracha. Avançait-elle ? Reculait-elle ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle était seule. Seule, nue et assoiffée.

Essoufflée, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Ses genoux percutèrent le sol et c'est alors que face à elle, un cercle parfait se forma, le sol se mit à trembler, une brume se forma autour de la Rouge et Or.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait de manière irrégulière, sa respiration était saccadée, incontrôlable. Que se passait-il ? Comment tout pouvait basculer en si peu de temps ? Hermione ferma les yeux avec force. Elle était seule. Seule au milieu de rien. Puis elle percuta. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se souvint de tout, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Même son subconscient lui faisait prendre conscience de la solitude qui l'avaient entouré ces dernières semaines.

C'est alors qu'une mélodie, légère, douce, presque inaudible, résonna en crescendo autour de la jeune fille. Cette complainte était le reflet de sa solitude et de sa tristesse, se rendit-elle compte après quelques secondes. La Gryffondor garda les yeux fermés mais son visage se détendit. L'air devint lourd et elle en aspira une bouffée qui s'offrait à elle. Puis une voix s'éleva. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à faire taire.  
.

_« Dans notre famille, sur toutes les jeunes filles, la malédiction s'abat._

_Depuis qu'elle fut salie par le mal, depuis qu'elle fut aimée par le mal,_

_depuis qu'elle offrit son cœur et son corps au mal._

_ ._

_En retour, ils la maudirent, en retour, ils la bannirent._

_Elle, ses filles, les filles de ses filles et ça, pour dix générations.  
Quel que soit le mal qui provoquera la furie de la jeune fille._

_Beauté éphémère, dès lors qu'elle sera contrariée ,_

_ce fut la seule chose qu'elle gardera de ceux qui avaient tenter de la protéger._

_Aujourd'hui enfermée, transformée, elle tente de me protéger car je suis la clef ... »_

.  
Quand les dernières paroles furent prononcées, Irina apparu au loin.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elles, et seuls, les pas gracieux de la blonde brisèrent le silence qui s'était auparavant installer.

- Hermione, souffla la jeune fille, habillée d'une longue robe d'un noir abyssal qui jurait affreusement avec la pièce.  
- Irina... Laisse moi. S'il te plaît, laisse moi, murmura Hermione en se couvrant tant bien que mal de sa robe en lambeaux.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide...  
- JE NE VEUX _P-_

Un gouffre s'ouvrit entre les deux jeunes filles, au moment même ou Irina mit un pied dans le cercle qui s'était précédemment formé. Elles tombèrent toutes deux dans une eau noirâtre, étouffante les dernière paroles d'Hermione alors que la pièce dans laquelle elles étaient précédemment se faisait comme aspirée par ce même trou.

- Que tu le veuilles, ou non, tu m'aideras... Siffla Irina, alors qu'elle tirait la brune vers le fond de l'eau. Pour le plus grand bien, tu m'aideras. Pour le plus grand bien. Maintenant, bois.

.  
Hermione se releva soudainement, en sueur, la gorge si sèche qu'il en était douloureux de respirer. La jeune fille prise de panique se leva rapidement, trébuchant maladroitement sur les draps qui l'entourait. La Rouge et Or tomba sans la moindre grâce au sol et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua du sang sur ces draps. Les plaies que lui avait infligé Irina il y a des jours de cela s'étaient réouvertes.

Comment était-ce possible? Le sang coulait à n'en plus finir et c'est alors qu'une sensation de brûlure horrible se mit à se répandre dans les veines de la jeune fille, comme si un milliard de lames la pourfendaient de l'intérieur. Elle voulait s'arracher la peau, la chair, se vider de son sang pour ne plus ressentir ça ! Alors, avec difficulté, Hermione rampa en direction de la salle de bain et se mit à gratter furieusement ses veines jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à perler le long de ses bras. La douleur semblait s'apaiser tandis que le liquide rougeâtre glissait le long de ses avant bras, se joignant jusqu'à former une rose de sang. La douleur s'évapora et la rose pénétra la peau albâtre de la Gryffondor. Les sourcils froncés et le regards plein d'incompréhension, Hermione observa le sang pénétrer sa peau, tout en se souvenant du tatouage que portait Irina. Une rose. Cette même rose.

Essoufflée, assoiffée, fatiguée, la jeune fille s'enroula dans les draps et se releva avec difficulté.  
S'appuyant contre le lavabo d'un bras tremblant, la Gryffondor ouvrit le robinet de son autre main, et bus avec avidité.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione s'avança en direction de la sortie de son dortoir, d'un pas incertain. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que tout ceci était en rapport avec cette Irina.

Hermione descendit en direction des cuisines, entourée de son draps ensanglantés, les pieds nus, le bras gauche tailladé, les épaules en sang et le visage anxieux.

Quand la jeune fille pénétra dans les cuisines, elle fut à la fois époustouflée et agacée par le nombre d'elfes qui s'attelaient à préparer le petit déjeuner.

.  
Au fond des cuisines, Dobby était en train de bloquer la porte d'un placard avec un balais.

- Dobby, sourit Hermione en s'approchant. Très belles chaussures, remarqua-t-elle, amusée.

Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Dobby ne la salua pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Rien amie de monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.  
- Dobby... Murmura Hermione en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Des coups saccadés et des grognements se firent entendre dans la pièce que Dobby avait condamné plus tôt.

- Qui as-tu enfermé Dobby ?  
- Le méchant traître Kreathur, madame Hermione Granger madame. Marmonna Dobby  
- Kre... Kreathur ? Que...Que fait-il là ? Demanda la Gryffondor, déconcertée.  
- Dobby ne sais pas, mais Dobby préfère prévenir que guérir.  
- Merci pour la... Prévention, mais... Tu ne devrais pas.. l'enfermer.  
- Voulez-vous que Dobby aille se frapper la tête contre un mur ou s'ébouillanter les mains ?  
- NON ! Murmura plus que n'hurla Hermione en arrêtant l'elfe. Non. Retourne simplement aux fourneaux. La voix de la jeune fille était faible, cassée, fade.  
- Vous avez l'air exténuée, constata l'elfe de maison.  
- Je... Je vais bien, souffla la Gryffondor, d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant. Aller, va.  
- Si vous le dites, acquiesça faiblement Dobby, tout en s'éloignant.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis glissa en direction du placard.  
D'une main ferme, elle ouvrit la porte, et, après un grand vacarmes de seaux et autres ustensiles de nettoyage qui tombaient sur le sol carrelé, l'elfe de maison Kreathur apparu, étalé de tout son long sur le sol, un sceau sur la tête. Après un rapide coup d'œil, celui-ci s'empressa de se relever et se terra au fond du placard.

- Recule, vermine, ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe... Siffla-t-il en pointant Hermione du doigt.  
- Que fais-tu là, claqua durement Hermione.

L'elfe plissa les yeux.

- Le maître m'envoie pour donner à l'infâme Sang-de-Bourbe qu'est- son amie une missive.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, alors que l'elfe de maison s'avançait en direction de la jeune fille. Il déposa au sol une missive savamment enroulée, puis recula vivement.

- Di..Dites à .. à Harry, que.. que, qu'il...Qu'ils enfin, qu'eux me manque. Ils me manquent. Lui et Ron. Atrocement. Énormément...Mais que je ne leur pardonnerais jamais, souffla-t-elle. Jamais.  
- Blablabla, coupa l'elfe. Puis il disparu après un "plop" sonore.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux avec force, puis s'agenouilla face à la missive.  
Les mains tremblantes, elle retira le petit bout de ficelle qui tenait fermement enroulé le parchemin, puis elle le déplia.

.  
« Hermione, notre Hermione,

La jeune fille sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry et moi avons décidé de t'écrire une lettre pour te dire à quel point tu nous manques. A quel point je pense tous les jours à toi et à quel point je regrette que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés, parce que niveau réflexion, nous sommes encore novices et surtout parce que ta présence, tes mimiques, tes sourires, ton intelligence et tout de toi me manque. Nous nous sentons souvent seuls et je ne te cache pas que ton absence est bien plus difficile à vivre que nous le croyons ! Pour que tu ne rates rien de notre "aventure", Harry à eu l'idée d'écrire un carnet de route, mais sache avant tout que malgré l'affreux manque que ton absence cause, en vue de ta situation, nous ne regrettons pas vraiment notre choix car sache que nous avons fait ça pour ton plus grand bien. Pour le plus grand bien.

BAM ! Un flash d'images du rêve de ce matin. Ces mots revenaient trop souvent.

_- Pour mon plus grand bien_, marmonna amèrement Hermione.

« Nous avons réussi un coup magistral si je puis dire, au ministère, tu dois sûrement être au courant. Sinon, tu devrais écouter Potterveille pour avoir de nos nouvelles. C'est une radio...

S'en suivirent une dizaine de ligne narrant l'utilité d'une radio sorcière, et à quel point cela était utile et révolutionnaire.

« ... Alors surtout, écoute le plus souvent possible Potterveille. Ah, et nous avons récupéré le collier de Salazar Serpentard du cou de la vieille grenouille rose,

Hermione sourit, elle en était sûre ! Lorsque Drago Malefoy lui avait parler d'un collier qu'ils auraient arracher, elle SAVAIT que ce ne pouvait être qu'un Horcruxe. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas chaumé.

« Mais nous sommes encore loin, très loin de le détruire. On est déjà à la recherche du prochain, nous ne nous étalerons pas trop sur le sujet mais comme le précèdent document, il sera vierge pour tous, sauf toi. Alors ne te traquasse pas. Le seul hic à tout ça, c'est que je me suis fait désartibuler et que nous ne pouvons plus mettre un pied à Grimmauld Place. Notre plan n'était pas parfait et quand on a prit le collier, c'était totalement imprévu. On a, par la même occasion, libéré un bon nombre de nés-moldus, et à cause de tout le vacarme, les membres du ministère on su que nous étions là. Alors on a couru en direction des cheminées pour rentrer à Grimmauld, mais quelqu'un s'est accroché à nous alors Harry à du transplaner une seconde fois, et voilà, j'ai un bras en compote mais malgré ça je voulais vraiment t'écrire, parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses que nous t'oublions. Harry pense que le prochain Horcruxe se trouverait à Godrics Hollow mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Nous t'expliqueront bientôt tout en détails mais par manque de temps, cette lettre est brève et bâclée. Malgré les risques, on a vraiment tenu à t'écrire un petit mot, aussi court soit-il. Nous sommes en train de lever un camp (On fais les nomades histoire de pas se faire rafler, se serait idiot...) alors écoute moi bien :  
Hermione, croit en toi, croit en nous, ne nous en veut pas.  
Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que tu es et a toujours été la personne la plus important dans ma vie, tout comme Harry, si ce n'est plus.. Nous ne savons pas de quoi sera fait demain mais ce que je sais c'est  
que je ... »

Hermione arrêta sa lecture. Un mauvais pressentiment sûrement ? Puis elle se souvint de la veille... De Cormac. Du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue mais surtout, elle se souvint à ce moment, n'avoir absolument pas ressenti de remords par rapport à Ron. Ce soir là, elle avait pensé à l'éventualité d'un couple, d'une vie de famille avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec un autre que Ronald Bilius Weasley, avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec lui. Cette aveux à elle-même lui avait fait mal. Affreusement mal. Elle voulait de tout son cœur AIMER Ron, elle le voulait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait espéré trop longtemps et ses sentiments n'étaient à présent plus qu'amicaux. Une fatalité qui lui fit mal. Une nouvelle fois.

« Je .. Harry t'aime. Et tu lui manques. Et moi aussi, tu me manques. Voilà.. Nous espérons t'envoyer une lettre plus longue sous peu. Soit juste patiente.

Avec tout notre amour, Ron & Harry

Ps : J'espère que la paire de chaussure plait à Dobby. »

Hermione sourit, essuya les quelques traitresses de larmes qui s'étaient glissées sur ses joues et brûla le document.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Tu as meilleure mine Hermione, remarqua Ginny tout en attrapant un verre de thé.

La rouge et or eut un petit sourire désabusé puis après un bref coup d'œil en direction de la cadette Weasley, Hermione retourna à la contemplation de ses tartines. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Autant physiquement que mentalement, belle ironie.

- Merci. Je.. Je vais aller rendre quelques bouquins à la bibliothèque. Et j'irais directement en cours. Bonne journée, murmura précipitamment la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit Irina pénétrer dans la grande salle.

La rousse la regarda, perplexe, mais laissa toutefois Hermione s'en aller sans poser de questions.

La brune remercia Ginny d'un bref signe de tête, puis elle partit précipitamment.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.  
- A...C...D...G...K... murmurait Hermione en recherchant la section " S " à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. R...S... Ah, « Secrets du temple d'Irikoïe : Tome 12 » lut la Gryffondor, apparemment ravie.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille récupéra le livre en question, puis le fourra dans son sac et passa près de "sa" table.

Elle était vide de toute gravure.  
Un poids tomba lourdement dans l'estomac de la Rouge et Or.  
Bizarrement, le fait que l'inconnu ne veuille apparemment plus entendre parler d'elle, ni même converser avec elle lui faisait... Mal.

Alors qu'elle allait se détourner de cette table, la mort dans l'âme, le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement à la lecture d'une gravure dans un des coins de la table de bois.  
.

« Samedi soir, 03:25, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Vient seule. »

.

.  
.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

- ... Alors, je lui ai répondu : Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a vraiment fait ça ?! Et devines ce qu'il m'a répondu.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
- Oui ! Il m'a répondu OUI ! Non mais, t'imagines ?  
- Euh... Tout à fait Lavande... Je... M'imagine... Très bien la scène. Oh ! Ernie ! Tu as mon cours d'Arithmancie ! Feinta Hermione en courant en direction du jeune homme en question.  
- Ton c..  
- Avance, coupa-t-elle en le poussant en direction des escaliers.

Interloqué, le jeune homme laissa faire.

- Hermione ?  
- Pardon, mais sincèrement, encore une histoire sur la vie PASSIONANTE de Lavande ! Un peu plus et je me laissais bouffer par un scroutt, maugréa la Rouge et Or.  
- Oh, sourit le jeune homme, je vois. Elle se sent seule en ce moment, la situation ne lui plaît pas...  
- Comme à tout le monde.  
- C'est vrai mais elle a toujours été habituée à un Poudlard convivial et joyeux donc elle alimente les ragots du moment histoire de ne pas tomber dans une dépression totale.  
- Je vois ça, la preuve, elle m'adresse la parole.  
- C'est vrai. Mais elle ne t'en veut plus pour Ronald.  
- Ah bo... Comment sais-tu ça ?  
- Euh, je... Bégaya-t-il, gêner. Hermione sourit. Oh, tu as vu le nouveau message envoyé sur les Gallions ? Feinta-t-il.  
- Quel message ? Demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.  
- La « Soirée de soutien à Harry Potter » organisée par Hagrid.  
- Une...Soirée ? La Rouge et Or arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Organisée par... Hagrid...  
- Oui. Ça va être génial, c'est ce soir à la place de la réunion de l'A.D ! D'ailleurs, un nouveau membre se joint à l'A.D, murmura Anthony.  
- Je n'en doute pas... Qui donc ? Demanda distraitement Hermione en sortant un Gallion brûlant de son sac. Il se refroidit instantanément au contact de la peau de la jeune fille.

_« Soirée de soutien à Harry Potter – Ce soir 1:30 cabane Hagrid »_

- Irina.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses plaies se mirent à la démanger et ses mains à trembler. Le gallion tomba au sol.

- Qu...Quoi ?  
- La nouvelle. Irina. Neville a parlé avec elle et apparemment elle va faire partie de l'A.D.  
- Je dois.. Aller en cours, je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça... bafouilla la jeune fille en rattrapant le Gallion qui roulait sur le sol.  
- Ça va ? Hermione ?

Elle avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Asseyez-vous et faites vous discrète, Miss Granger.

- Oui, professeur. Excusez mon retard.

La jeune fille s'assit aux côtés de Neville.

- Salut Hermione, où étais-tu ?  
- Tu as invité la nouvelle à intégrer Tu-sais-quoi ? On ne la connait même pas ! Murmura Hermione.  
- Euh.. Bonjour, je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Oui. Et alors ? J'ai discuté un peu avec elle et elle à les même idéaux que nous, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
- Où est le problème ? Tu me demandes où est le problème... ON NE LA CONNAIT MÊME PAS ! Murmura Hermione avec fureur.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves !  
.

_« Parce qu'on ne sait rien d'elle, parce qu'on ne la connait pas, parce qu'elle me parait louche, parce que tu fais confiance à cette fille trop rapidement, parce qu'elle pourrait être une espionne ou je ne sais quoi, parce qu'elle hante mes rêves, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me tuer, ou me rendre folle... » _

.  
Voulait-elle répondre. Mais les mots ne purent sortir. Avec Harry, avec Ron, tout serait sortit naturellement, parce que même les propos les plus loufoques de la jeune filles étaient pris en considération. Mais avec Neville, c'était différent. Avec eux tous, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient pas eux. Ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis.

- Laisse tomber. Faites ce que vous voulez, je suis fatiguée.  
- Tu m'inquiètes en ce moment, Hermione... Parle moi, si quelques chose te tracasse, tu peux en parler tu sais...  
- Je vais bien. Je suis juste exténuée.  
- D'accord... Si tu le dis. Tu me prête ton encrier s'il te plaît ?  
- Sert toi.  
.

_« Tu n'es pas Harry. Tu n'es pas Ron. Eux m'auraient tirer les vers du nez. Ils auraient su que mes propos n'étaient que mensonges ! Et ils auraient pansé mes plaies, ils m'auraient rassuré, ils me manquent. Ils me manquent affreusement. »_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hermione avait décidé de faire quelques chose que jamais encore elle n'aurait penser faire : Sécher un+ après midi de cours.

- Cormac, psst... Cormac !

Celui-ci tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de remarquer la fine silhouette qui se cachait derrière les escaliers, près d'un placard à balais.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Oui Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien.. Je vais bien. J'ai entendu dire que tu vendais des boites à flemme ?  
- Jeune délinquante, sourit-il, recule.

Elle sourit, amusée, puis arqua un sourcil.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la porte du placard à balais et pénétra dedans avec la jeune fille.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et un sentiment de claustrophobie, ou plutôt, de cormacophobie s'empara d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faits? Murmura-t-elle, angoissée.  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te vendre _ça, _il désigna son sac, en plein milieu d'un couloir.

La jeune fille fut quelques peu rassurée, même si leur soudaine proximité la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

_« Lumos »_

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages se touchaient presque. La seule barrière entre leurs deux corps étaient le fin bout de bois qui émettait de la lumière.

- Alors, j'ai des boite à flemme format maxi, avec dedans :  
Berlingot de Fièvre - Une sucrerie qui provoque une hausse de température.  
Des Nougats Néansang - Une sucrerie qui provoque un saignement de nez.  
Des Pastilles de Gerbe - Une sucrerie qui provoque un vomissement.  
Des Petits-fours Tourndelœil - Une sucrerie qui provoque un évanouissement.  
- D'accord, je vais t'en prendre une. Combien ça fait ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant une petite bourse de son sac.  
- Rien, je t'offre une boite.  
- Non, j'ai de quoi payer...  
- Arrête, ça me fait plaisir.  
- Que je sèche les cours ? La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.  
- Non.. Non, de te faire un présent.  
- Ah, oh, merci. Murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Il tendit à Hermione une boite à flemme format maxi, qu'elle rangea prestement dans son sac, par peur d'être vue. Cormac McLaggen leva les yeux au ciel et sourit face au comportement de la Rouge et Or. Après quelques secondes, les deux adolescents sortirent du placard à balais.

La Gryffondor rajusta sa tenue, alors qu'une voix détestable vint polluer l'atmosphère.

- Non mais dites moi que je rêve, railla froidement Drago Malefoy. Que dirait Weasley ? Te rabaisser à fricoter avec, il jaugea le jeune homme, ça, dans de minables placards à balais. A trop trainer avec le balafré tu en es venue à avoir d'étranges fantasmes, Granger.  
- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, siffla Cormac McLaggen en jaugeant le Serpentard avec dégout.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ta minable personne, lança Hermione avec une mine de profond ennui. Viens Cormac, on va être en retard.  
- Je vous retire tous les deux vingt points parce que le simple fait que vous puissiez vous reproduire devrait être interdit.

Cormac McLaggen avança, poings serrés, en direction du Serpentard. La Gryffondor à ces côtés l'arrêta en lui retenant le bras.

- Viens, ne réponds pas à ces provocations. Il ne cherche que ça.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons, puis lâcha froidement.

- A ce soir, Granger.

Cormac se tourna et l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai CPE avec cet ignoble pourriture de fiente de dragon.  
- Oh, bonne chance. Si il te fait qu-  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne en cours ? Je suis déjà en retard de toute façon.  
- Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demandé une boite à flemme Cormac ? Mais tu devrais aller en cours, certains professeurs appliquent le nouveau règlement à la lettre...  
- D'accord, bonne journée alors, et à ce soir.  
- Pour ? Demanda la Rouge et Or alors que le jeune homme avait déjà atteint la moitié du couloir.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Bah, la soirée.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, murmura Hermione.  
- Rendez-vous à 1 heure 20 au deuxième étage, près du placard à balais numéro cinq, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa route.

La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle était bien seule, puis avala un nougat néansang.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tranquillement allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Hermione lisait le journal intime de Svetlana, trouvé quelques temps plus tôt dans les appartements des préfets, préfets-en-chef et membres de la brigade préfectorale.

Elle s'était prise d'affection pour cette jeune fille. Certes, elle "violait" en quelques sortes l'intimité de Svetlana mais ses écrits étaient si beaux, si pleins d'amour, de douleur, de tristesse et d'une infinité d'autres sentiments qui rendaient ces textes si vrais, si émouvants...

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous devriez vous reposer, vos épaules étaient dans un piteuse état, tout comme vos avant-bras d'ailleurs. Posez ce livre s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un souhaite vous parler.

La Gryffondor rangea le journal intime dans son sac puis reporta son regard sur l'infirmière, qui était accompagnée d'un vieil homme bossu.

Madame Pomfresh amena un tabouret, puis s'assit près du lit d'Hermione, le vieil homme fit de même.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, je m'appelle Ezra Patherson. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ezra.

La gryffondor arqua un sourcil.

- Bonjour... Ezra.  
- Je suis psychomage.

Là, c'était incompréhensible. La jeune fille reporta son regard sur madame Pomfresh, qui avait garder le silence jusqu'ici.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un psychomage, Miss Granger ? Demanda madame Pomfresh.  
- Oui. C'est un spécialiste en psychologie sorcière, une race de sorciers à part qui comprend de façon intuitive les sentiments des gens, une sorte de médicomage pour la tête quoi.  
- Intéressant, fort intéressant. C'est exactement ça... Je vois un savoir, un grand savoir. Intéressant, fort intéressant... Vous pouvez nous laisser madame Pomfresh, merci.

L'infirmière s'exécuta et s'en alla.

.  
- Que voulez-vous ?

Le psychomage observait Hermione avec intérêt.  
C'était un vieil homme bossu au crâne dégarni et à l'air sérieux. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune qui pendaient sur le bout de son nez et des tâches de vieillesses un peu partout sur le visage.

- Avez-vous des problèmes d'audition, monsieur Patherson ? Que voulez-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne savais pas que l'école disposait d'un psychomage.  
- J'ai pourtant toujours été là. C'est simplement que personne n'en parle.  
- D'accord... Mais vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma première question : QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ?  
- Je viens en aide aux personnes dont l'état psychologique devient instable.  
- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
- Miss Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, a remarqué que votre état, autant physique que psychologique, se dégradait de jour en jour. Elle a donc fait appel à moi...Avant que nous ne puissions plus rien faire et que vous n'atteigniez le stade de non-retour.  
- ... Qu'insinuez-vous ?  
- Les mutilations sont considéré comme un "appel à l'aide", ce sont les premiers pas vers... Le suicide. Je peux vous paraître direct mais c'est pour que vous preniez conscience de ce que vous faites et que ce ne soit plus quelques chose d'uniquement abstrait.  
- Mais, je ne me mutile pas !  
- Non pas uniquement, c'est ce qui inquiète le plus madame Pomfresh.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce délire...  
- Il y a des traces de magie noire dans vos plaies. La cicatrisation de celles-ci n'est donc que partielle et à terme, pourra provoquer une mort lente et douloureuse. Quel message voulez-vous faire passer à travers tout cela ?!  
- Aucun message, je ne me suis jamais infligée quoi que ce soit !  
- Écoutez miss Granger, je vais être franc avec vous, il faut que vous me disiez exactement de quel sort est-ce que vous avez usé pour que l'on puisse vous soigner. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous pourrons parler, de ce que vous voudrez. Et tout ce que vous me direz sera sous secret-médicosorcier.  
- Secret-médicosorcier ?... Tout ce que je vous dirais ? Même sous occlumancie, imperium et autres sorts ?  
- Secret-medicosorcier. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous et je serais dans l'obligation de vous donner un avis neutre, sans jugements. Nous pouvons nous isoler si vous le désirez. Cette aide psychologique avait été mise en place par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, alors soyez sûre que ce n'est que pour votre bien.

- Que pour mon bien... Décidément.

Le vieil homme l'interrogea du regard tout en se levant.

- Rien, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent en direction d'une bibliothèque pleine de bocaux.  
Ezra tapota sur l'un des bocaux, et après un petit bruit, la bibliothèque se mit à trembler, puis, peu à peu, à pénétrer le sol de pierre, laissant apparaître une porte de bois.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

- C'est fort intéressant tout ce que vous me dites là... Et depuis quand cette "Irina" apparait-elle dans vos songes ?  
- Depuis cet été, voir même plus, je ne me souviens plus exactement... J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est une partie de moi maintenant, elle est constamment là, sa présence me suit partout, c'est une situation ingérable, elle m'inflige des séquelles belles et bien réelles mais uniquement dans mes rêves ! Dans la réalité, elle à l'air d'une fille plutôt gentille mais je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien...  
- C'est effectivement très étrange... Je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Au niveau de vos plaies, il faudra que vous veniez une fois tous les trois jours boire une potion de cicatrisation pour éviter que vos plaies ne se ré-ouvrent...  
- Et m'éviter une mort lente et douloureuse, finit Hermione en citant les précédentes paroles du psychomage.  
- Effectivement mais je dois vous avouer que tout cela est fort intéressant... Je vous propose donc de, tous les trois jours, re-situer la chronologie des faits pour comprendre ce que tout cela signifie et pouvoir vous aider vous et, par la même, occasion cette jeune fille. Comme je vous l'ai précédemment dit, les mutilations sont une sorte d'appel à l'aide et si elle les infliges à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, c'est sûrement qu'elle ne peut demander de l'aide elle-même, pour on ne sait quelles raisons, et qu'elle veut donc en quelques sortes vous ''utiliser" pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- C'est ce que nous essaierons de savoir au fil du temps et sachez qu'aucun détail ne sera épargner.  
- Merci... Vraiment, merci.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la Gryffondor se sentie comprise. Elle sut. Elle sut, qu'à présent, elle aurait une oreille à laquelle se confier. Et cela lui fit un bien fou !

.

.

_« _à Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande. »

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**Je commente un peu**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou !

.

Voilà le chapitre, donnez moi vos avis :)

.

xx - S.


	10. ๑ஐ๑ Chapitre 9 (Deuxième partie du 8)

_« On ne juge ni dans l'amour ni dans la haine. »_

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

**.**

**Je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente lecture.**

_L__e__s__p__e__r__s__o__n__n__a__g__e__s __e__t__l__'__u__n__i__v__e__r__s__ap__p__a__r__t__i__e__n__n__e__n__t__à __J__.__K__.__R__o__w__l__i__n__g_

_._

_._

* * *

.

Les bancs qui raclent le sol, les murmures tendus.  
L'atmosphère, lourd, les couverts qui s'entrechoquent.  
Puis un rire, bref, étouffer. Le silence, on sens les yeux braqués sur l'individu, il n'est pas gêné. Pas le moins du monde. Les discussions reprennent, toujours aussi fade, mornes, monotones. Des ragots inintéressants, sans vie.

.

- Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

.

La jeune fille jauge son interlocuteur une bonne seconde.

.

- Sincèrement, non.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Rien.  
- Arrête, tu t'énerves pour un rien, tu ne manges presque pas...  
- Laisse-moi.  
- Je veux t'aider.  
- Tu ne peux pas.  
- Alors, explique-moi ? Insista Ginny, explique-nous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Neville et d'autres Gryffondor d'un vague signe de tête.  
- Tu ne peux pas et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS NE PEUT COMPRENDRE !

.

Elle avait crié, peut-être trop fort. Le silence s'était installé autour d'elle, les regards étaient empreints d'incompréhension. Ils la regardaient tous, les sourcils froncés, les membres tendus. Sauf lui. Il paraissait... Amusé. Cette situation l'amusait. Il la défiait presque du regard. Son sourire en coin pouvait être traduit par un " Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? »

.

Alors, la Gryffondor, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, soutint le regard du jeune homme.

.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?! Hurla-t-elle ?

.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que le bruit des talons de la Gryffondor ne s'évanouisse au loin.

.

Quand Hermione Granger atteignit la sortie de la grande salle, Drago Malefoy afficha un sourire en coin approbateur en regardant l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Perchée sur une des rambardes de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione Granger observait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'en cet instant, elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs.

.

- Saute.

.

Sa voix, son insupportable voix traînante.

.

Hermione ne tourna même pas la tête. C'était inutile.

.

- Tu aimerais, hein ?  
- Pas spécialement.

.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil puis le jaugea l'air de dire "C'est cela, oui".

.

- Je préfèrerais te tuer de mes mains.

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

.

- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle. Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?  
- Tu as cours de C.P.E.  
- Je suis au courant.  
- Alors, allons-y. Ce serait regrettable que je sois obligé de mettre au courant la direction de ton manquement au règlement.  
- Je te manque à ce point pour que tu viennes me chercher jusqu'ici ?  
- Tu aimerais, hein ?

.

La jeune fille descendit de la rambarde, jeta son sac par terre et s'assit en tailleurs.

.

- Je déteste ton, "bureau". Ça te dérange de faire cours ici ?

.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Il détacha simplement sa cape et s'assit dessus.

.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Je n'ai pas pris mes manuels, alors...  
- Tu ne sais pas ? Coupa-t-elle. Sans tes manuels tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont tu dois me haïr.  
- Croit moi tu es peut-être la seule personne que je hais réellement et avec autant de facilitée.  
- Tu me détestes.  
- Je te hais.  
- Moi aussi, je te déteste au point de vouloir t'arracher les tripes et tes les faires bouffer, murmura Hermione en plissant les yeux.  
- Je te déteste au point de vouloir t'arracher cette chose immonde et informe qui te sert de cheveux et de te pendre avec, murmura Drago Malefoy, un sourire en coin.  
- Ton imagination en matière de meurtre est débordante, souffla la rouge et or. Le visage du Serpentard était près. Trop près d'elle.  
- Tu m'inspires. Le souffle chaud du Serpentard caressait le visage de la Gryffondor.  
- Tu es au courant que je pourrais prendre ça pour des avances ? Marmonna Hermione, la bouche entreouverte, les yeux plongés dans les orbes grises du jeune homme.

.

Il ne répondit rien, préférant détourner le visage et se reculer.

.

- Il commence à faire nuit. Remarqua le Serpentard en regardant vers le ciel.

.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure Granger ?  
- De ? Souffla la jeune fille, ailleurs.  
- Dans la grande salle, ta crise.  
- Ça t'intéresse ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant de te voir sombrer dans la folie au milieu de centaines d'élèves.  
- Ce n'était pas une crise de fol...  
- Chut, coupa le Vert et Argent, en se relevant.  
- J...  
- Tait-t-toi, l'incita-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Il y a des gens, ajouta Drago Malefoy en relevant la jeune fille.

.

Il la poussa derrière une des colones de la tour d'astronomie.

.

- À quoi joues-tu, Malefoy ? Murmura Hermione en tentant de dégager la main du jeune homme qui agrippait son bras.

.

Le Serpentard se plaqua contre elle pour que, vus de l'extérieur, leurs deux corps ne soient plus visibles.

.

- S'il te plaît Granger, murmura-t-il, tient toi tranquille et ferme-la.

.

Il paraissait sérieux. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses muscles tendus, une odeur mentholée se dégageait de ses vêtements. Il sentait bon. Hermione se sentait petite. Affreusement petite. Elle sentit les mains de Drago Malefoy l'attirer contre lui. Il maintenait les bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

.

- À quoi joues-tu ?! Murmura la rouge et or, déroutée.

.

La jeune fille allait s'en aller, mais elle vit apparaître deux ombres. Drago Malefoy serra Hermione plus fort contre lui. Les deux adolescents retinrent leur respiration.

.

- Arrête Blaise, rit une voix féminine.  
- Chut, on ne croisera personne ici, murmura le dénommé Blaise.

.

Contre elle, Hermione sentit la respiration de Drago Malefoy s'apaiser.

.

Blaise Zabini caressa les hanches de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, puis se mit à l'embrasser.

.

- Les couples qui viennent ici et à cette heure ne sont pas là pour les cours, murmura Drago Malefoy au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione. Alors je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je fais ce genre de chose avec... toi.  
- C'est réciproque. Mais je ne veux pas les voir faire ... ça ! Murmura avec fureur Hermione.  
- Tu préfèrerais participer hein ?

.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais les membres du jeune homme à ses côtés s'étaient raidis. La Gryffondor leva les yeux en direction du visage du Serpentard, et ne put retenir un geste de recul. En cet instant, Drago Malefoy aurait fait peur à Voldemort en personne.

.

- Blaise... Pas ici !  
- Pansy, il n'y a personne, aller...  
- Oh... Murmura Hermione en découvrant l'identité de ladite jeune fille.  
- Ne dis rien, coupa sèchement Drago Malefoy.

.

Les mains sur Serpentards broyaient les bras de la Gryffondor.

.

Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient en plein échange langoureux, quand la jeune fille glissa et tomba au sol.

.

Blaise Zabini se mit à rire.  
.

- Il y a... Une cape ?! Remarqua Pansy Parkinson.  
- Quoi ?

.

- Malefoy, nos affaires ! Murmura Hermione.  
Il ne répondit rien.  
- Il y a mon sac ! Insista la Gryffondor.

.

- On est pas seul ... Marmona la Serpentarde.  
- Ne fait pas ta parano Pansy, des élèves on dû oublier leurs affaires. Aller, vient...

.

Blaise releva son amie.

.

La jeune fille s'épousseta, puis remarqua un sac, près de la cape sur laquelle elle avait glissé.

.

- Il y a un sac.  
- On s'en fou... aller, vient, souffla Blaise d'un air qui se voulait séducteur, tout en défaisant sa chemise.

.

Pansy ne fit pas attention à son ami, et s'agenouilla pour fouiller le sac.

.

- Attends, je regarde juste s'il n'y a pas quelques pièces qui traînent.

.

- Malefoy laisse moi passer ! Murmura Hermione en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard.  
- S'il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille. Je te rembourserais au triple, murmura Malefoy en resserrant sa prise sur la Gryffondor.  
- Et s'ils me prennent mes affaires ?  
- Pansy ne volera pas tes livres...

.

- Rien d'intéressant, maugréa la Serpentarde en vidant le sac par terre. Des livres, des livres, des parchemins, énuméra-t-elle à un Blaise, blasés. Ah, et ... - La jeune fille observa un petit carnet avec attention, puis l'ouvrit. - un journal intime.

.

- Non.. Murmura Hermione

.

- Pose ça, on s'en fou !  
- Tu sa raison, murmura Pansy d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice. Elle rangea le journal intime dans son sac à elle, puis se releva. Elle s'épousseta une nouvelle fois.  
- Bon, on fait quoi, là ?!  
- Je dois aller donner des cours à Neville.  
- Pansy...  
- Une autre fois Blaise.

.

La jeune fille s'en alla, le journal intime de Svetlana en poche et, quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise Zabini en fit de même.

.

Drago Malefoy lâcha enfin Hermione. Il paraissait comme... Mort, dépit, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu si.. Humain.

.

La jeune fille ne sut que dire. Elle observa son pire ennemi glisser le long de la colonne derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés. Il souffla bruyamment, retira sa cravate, ouvrit sa chemise, puis cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Hermione, elle, massait vigoureusement ses bras endoloris par la poigne de fer du jeune Serpentard.

.

- Malefoy...  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de.. _Ça_.  
- Écoute-  
- c'est de ta faute Granger. Coupa le garç est toujours de ta faute et de la faute de ta _putain_ de race. Ils ont raison. Les moldus n'apportent que des problèmes.  
- MA FAUTE ?! S'énerva la jeune fille. MA FAUTE ?! Ta petite amie te trompe avec un de tes meilleurs amis et tu dis que c'est de MA faute ?  
- Si tu étais descendu à mes appartements, je n'aurais pas eu à venir te chercher, et je ne les aurais pas vus. _Putain_ je ne les aurais pas vus...  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?! Elle se ferait quand même...  
- Ne finis pas ta phrase si tu ne veux pas que je te brise les deux jambes, Granger. Coupa sèchement le garçon.  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Et tout ce qu'il t'arrive n'arrives que par ta faute. Si elle te trompe, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es un être immonde et qu'elle l'a bien compris !

.

Le Serpentard se releva et attrapa un des bras de la Gryffondor, il l'attira de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. La mâchoire du jeune homme s'était contractée.

.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

.

Hermione plissa les yeux avec dégout.

.

- Tu es un être ignoble, Drago Malefoy.

.

Le jeune homme lâcha brutalement Hermione, tremblant de rage.

.

- Bientôt six ans. Granger, six années qu'elle et moi... Par Salazar...

.

Exceder, le garçon ferma les yeux, souffla un coup, puis ramassa sa cape.

.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Je vais me coucher. Tes C.P.E sont terminés, tu devrais en faire de même.  
- Malefoy, écoute...  
- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou encore de je ne sais quel sentiment. Viens, je te raccompagne à ton dortoir.

.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Ron et Lavande s'étaient embrassés devant elle... Ce sentiment de trahison, certes dans son cas, c'était injustifié vus qu'ils étaient sensés être... "Meilleurs amis", mais tout de même, se fut si... douloureux !

.

- Si tu veux en parler, commença la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.  
- Retire ta main de mon épaule.  
- Oh, et puis, vas te faire foutre Malefoy ! Je prends sur moi pour t'aider et toi, t...  
- Ferme là. Coupa le Serpentard. Tu n'as aucunement envie de m'aider. Pourquoi te forces-tu ? J'en ai marre de rentrer dans ton jeu de Miss-Parfaite. Ta vie se résume à une vulgaire mise en scène, Granger. Tu penses que tout n'est que noirceur ou blancheur, bien ou mal, amour ou haine, et que ta petite personne pourra faire de moi et des âmes égarées que sont celles des Mangemorts et autres vilains méchants, des gentils petits magiciens.  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Tu veux faire croire que tu contrôles ta vie, de par ton intelligence et ton sois disant altruisme, tu tentes d'impressionner les autres, tu prétends que toute ta vie n'est que gaieté, amour et surprise. Tu refoules tous sentiments négatifs, et encaisses les critiques, les insultes, et même les coups ! Tu essaies de faire croire au monde que tu es une perle rare, une amie fidèle, une amoureuse dévouée, et une élève consciencieuse. Belle hypocrite, de par ton comportement tu ne cherches qu'à impressionner, tu n'es pas le moins du monde épanouie et sincère. La main que tu viens de poser sur mon épaule en est l'exemple même. En sept ans Granger, j'ai appris à te cerner... je suis peut-être le seul d'ailleurs.

.

Il s'arrêta et fixa Hermione avec dureté. Celle-ci gardait les yeux résolument clos, le visage impassible.

.

- Sâche qu'un jour, tout ton petit monde volera en éclats. Et ce jour-là, je serais aux premières loges. Tu prétends que je suis quelqu'un d'immonde, de vil, de mauvais, que je suis pourrie ? Mais moi, je suis franc en ce qui concerne ma personne. Toi, tu veux combler les attentes de tout le monde, pour que l'on évite de te poser trop de questions, pour que l'on ne creuse pas trop dans la pomme pourrie que tu es. Ta vie n'est que mensonge Granger.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

.

- Ce sont tes paroles qui sont mensongères Malefoy, mes actes ne sont pas prémédités pour faire plaisir, ou pour impressionner. C'est simplement...  
- Ta bonté d'âme ? Se moqua-t-il.  
- Non. Revenons-en à la situation actuelle, claqua-t-elle durement. Si je t'ai proposé mon aide, c'est uniquement parce que je sais à quel point la trahison peut être quelque chose de douloureux.  
- Arrête de changer de sujet et de te placer en victime Granger.  
- Je ne me place pas en victime...Oh, et puis, j'en ai marre, je vais me coucher.  
- Tu essaies de te défiler parce que tu sais que toutes mes paroles n'étaient que la mise à nue de ta pitoyable vie pleine de mensonges et de faux semblants.  
- Ferme-la, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.  
- Sinon quoi ? Vois la vérité en face Granger, ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne. Tout comme tes actes. Ce qui t'énerve c'est de savoir que tu n'es pas si différente de moi.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Va plutôt t'occuper de ta gourgandine de copine !  
- Après le déni, la vulgarité ? Tu essaies de toucher les points sensibles ?

.

Après avoir jauger le Serpentard avec haine, Hermione leva la main et le gifla de toutes ses forces.  
La paume de la Gryffondor claqua contre la joue du garçon, puis ne bougea pas de celle-ci.  
Cinq secondes.  
Cinq secondes passèrent avant que le Serpentard n'agisse.

.

Il empoigna avec rage le poignet de la jeune fille, puis le vert et Argent attira Hermione contre lui.  
Avec violence il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille, et l'approcha du sien.

.

- Idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe, ne refais jamais ça, souffla-t-il. Les yeux acier du garçon étaient plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Tous les traits de son visage suintaient la haine.  
- Idiot de Sang pur, je ne te permets pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien ! Siffla Hermione en le rejetant brutalement.  
- Tant de passion... Murmura le Serpentard.  
- Va te faire foutre Malefoy.  
- Avec toi ? Se moqua le garçon.

.

D'un pas ferme, la jeune fille attrapa son sac, sa cape, puis s'avança en direction des escaliers.

.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ta sainte nitouche ? Tu fricotes dans des placards à balais avec n'importe qui, mais tu me refuses une petite gâterie ?

.

Hermione fit volte-face.

.

- Je ne fricote avec personne ! C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?  
- Weasley n'en saura rien, ajouta-t-il d'un air qui se voulait solennel, tout en levant la main droite.  
- Non, mais je rêve... Murmura Hermione. Malefoy, redescend, tu crois que je vraiment que je vais me rabaisser à faire...ça avec toi ?!  
- Et toi, tu as vraiment cru que je me salirais à faire...ça avec toi ?! Imita-t-il. Idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Arrête de dire ça ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? T'es vexée ?  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Souffla la Gryffondor, blasée. C'est le fait que ta copine se fasse ton meilleur ami qui te fais devenir aussi entreprenant ? Siffla-t-elle.

.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

.

- Évite ce genre de remarques Granger.  
- Alors, évite de me prendre pour une gourgandine, arrête tes sous-entendus et arrête de m'appeler... Comme tu m'as précédemment appelée.

.

Il souffla bruyamment.

.

- Mais putain, arrête de faire la vierge effarouchée ! Je suis peu être la seule personne au courant de ta ... "Mésaventure" en sixième année Granger, alors arrête toute cette mise en scène.

.

Hermione ne comprit pas sur le coup. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses traits s'affessairenent.

.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton visage est plaisant, là, tout de suite, se moqua-t-il.  
- Malefoy...  
- Ne fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je vais te rafraichir les idées, ajouta-t-il. Couloir, nuit, belette.  
- À qui est-ce que tu l'as dit ?  
- Personne, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre fit-il remarquer.  
- Bien sûr, marmonna la rouge et or, amère. Il.. Il te l'a dit ?  
- Je vous ai vus.  
- Quoi ?! Souffla la jeune fille, choquée.  
- L'an dernier, j'étais au septième étage et j'ai entendu des bruits, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait suivie, alors je me suis cachée. Et je vous ai vus. Vous vous engueuliez.  
- Mais ses privés ! Merlin, tu n'aurais pas pu simplement t'en aller ?!  
- C'est mal me connaître, et puis ça prenait une tournure intéressante.

.

Après un bref silence, Hermione reprit, gêné.

.

- Et.. Tu as.. Enfin, tu...  
- Je ne suis pas un voyeur Granger...

**.**

**Flashback**

.

- Ron...  
- Hermione... Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera elle et moi, mais c'est comme ça, on vit notre histoire au jour le jour et on ne se soucis pas de ce que ça donneras... Lavande et moi c'est... Spécial. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça...  
- Ron écoutes moi ! Je t... t'apprécies... Beaucoup ! Souffla la Gryffondor.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas si je ressens la même chose ... Murmura finalement le rouquin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises... ça, avoua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

.

Profitant de ce léger rapprochement, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

.

- Hermione...  
- Ne dis rien, murmura-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise du garçon.  
- On.. On est en plein milieu d'un couloir, à quoi tu joues ?  
- Chut... Souffla la jeune fille en laissant glisser sa robe de chambre le long de son corps.

.

Ronald la jaugea, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

.

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça... murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

.

D'une de ses grandes mains, le Gryffondor arrêta les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille.

.

- Sérieusement Hermione arrête.  
- Je veux vivre ça. Une fois. Au moins une fois dans ma vie avec celui que.. J'apprécie. S'il te plaît Ron. On n'en reparlera plus. Jamais. Et à personne. Même pas à Harry.  
- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Harry, attaqua-t-il en lâchant les mains de la jeune fille.  
- Ronald ! Je suis en sous-vêtement au milieu d'un couloir vide à une heure plus qu'indécente, alors s'il te plaît...  
- Hermione... Commença le garçon avec douceur, tout en ramassant la robe de chambre de la jeune fille. Tu devrais te rhabiller.  
- Tu sais, je suis venue ici parce que je pensais qu'après tout ce temps Ron, après tout ce temps.. Tu me demanderais enfin de... de devenir ta petite amie. Je pensais, sincèrement, quand j'ai reçu ton mot, que tu t'étais rendu compte de...certaines choses, après que je t'ai lancé l'impugno. Alors je suis venue. Je me suis levée, et je suis venue. Mais si j'aurais su que c'était pour que tu me dises que... que cette idiote de Lavande était jalouse de moi et que tu voulais que l'on se voie moins.. Merlin... Je n'aurais même pas répondu à ton parchemin.  
- Hermione... Arrête, ne m'en veut pas.. Je suis perdue, je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'aurais jamais penser que.. Que tu pouvais ressentir ce genre de ... choses, pour moi..  
- Ronald, je ne te demande qu'une chose : accepte. Je veux juste, pour une nuit, que tu m'aimes...  
- Je t'aime Hermione...  
- Pas comme moi. Pas comme je voudrais que tu m'aimes.  
- On... Si je fais ça. On ne serra plus jamais comme avant... Je sais que tout sera différent.  
- Je n'en reparlerais pas, Ron. Jamais. Je te l'ai dit. Ça restera entre nous deux, mais je veux vivre ça, avec toi. Je veux avoir ce souvenir. Je veux me dire que je l'ai fait, pour la première fois, avec celui que... j'apprécie... Fortement.

.

Le jeune homme caressa une des joues de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à un endroit plus.. Confortable ? Proposa-t-il, gêné.  
- Où ça ? Demanda Hermione en souriant timidement.  
- Ma chambre ?  
- Bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas directement dans la mienne ? Juste devant Lavande.  
- Lavande... Murmura-t-il. Par rapport à elle, ce n'est pas ... Correct.

.

Hermione approcha du jeune homme dont, en cet instant, elle était folle amoureuse, et lui caressa le torse.

- Arrête de réfléchir.  
- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, murmura-t-il en déposant ses grandes mains sur les fines hanches de la jeune fille. Il commença à lui déposer de chastes baisers sur le cou, quand elle le repoussa légèrement.  
- La salle sur demande ! Murmura-t-elle.  
- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de réfléchir.  
- Ramasse nos affaires et allons-y, souffla-t-elle.

.

Il s'exécuta et la suivit.

.

- Tu es très belle... Remarqua-t-il enfin.  
- Merci Ron, merci. Pour tout. Pour ça...

**.**

**Fin du flashback**

.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande ce soir là, ne te regarde absolument pas, marmonna Hermione.  
- Sérieusement Granger, je n'avais encore jamais vu une fille suppliée quelqu'un pour qu'il la-  
- Stop, coupa la Gryffondor. Sérieusement, ça me gêne de parler de ça avec toi. Alors... Arrête d'en parler s'il te plaît.  
- Moi aussi j'aurais honte à ta place.

.

La jeune fille sourit.

.

- Tu es con.  
- Tu es la seule à le penser.  
- Je suis surtout la seule à voir la vérité en face.

.

Malefoy s'avança en direction des escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Bah... Tes C.P.E sont terminés.  
- Oh.  
- Déçu ? Ma compagnie est plaisante à ce point ?  
- Aussi plaisante que celle de Rusart...

Et pour la première fois, elle entendit Malefoy rire. Ça ne dura qu'une demie secondes, mais il rit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Il était 1:15.

.

Hermione Jean Granger avait revêtu une jolie robe, s'était brosser les cheveux et elle s'était même parfumée. Certes, ce n'était en rien comparable à l'effort qu'elle avait fait en quatrième année, mais au moins, elle n'irait pas à cette "soirée" en pyjama.

.

Tu es prête Hermione ? Demanda Katie, qui s'était elle aussi apprêtée pour la soirée de soutien à Harry Potter organisée par Hagrid.  
Oui. Je vais y aller, à tout de suite.  
À tout de suite, lui lança Lavande depuis la salle de bain.  
- Attends, l'interpela Alicia, un tube de rose à lèvre à la main.  
La jeune fille tendit le tube à Hermione.  
Mets-en un peu. Ça t'ira à merveille.  
Merci, murmura Hermione en s'exécutant.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Hermione arriva au lieu de rendez-vous imposer par Cormac McLaggen.

.

- Tu es ravissante Hermione, complimenta le jeune homme qui l'attendait déjà.

.

La jeune fille fut surprise, elle s'attendait à être là avant lui. Elle sourit, rougie, puis le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, gênée.

.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il en proposant son bras à Hermione.

.

Le chemin se fit en silence.  
Gênée par les oeillades que lui lançait Cormac, la Gryffondor tentait de se focaliser sur le chemin pour ne pas croiser son regard.

.

- Ça... Enfin, tu... Ça ne te fais pas étrange, de... venir, enfin d'aller à une soirée avec l'ambiance actuelle... à Poudlard, tenta le jeune homme pour mettre fin au silence.  
- Oui. C'est assez étrange effectivement.  
- Je pense que ça nous fera du bien un peu de détente.  
- Surement.

.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

.

- Tu sais, Ginny, Neville, Luna et les autres s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.  
- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison.  
- Hermione...  
- Tu t'inquiètes toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, alors qu'ils sortaient du château.  
- Comment ça "pourquoi" ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu inquiet à mon sujet?  
- Et bien, tu.. Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.  
- Je vais très bien. Coupa la Gryffondor, un peu trop sèchement.  
- Si tu le dis, concéda le Gryffondor, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de chez Hagrid.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dans la cabane de l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard, la soirée battait son plein.  
La lumière était tamisée, l'ambiance conviviale. Certains élèves discutaient avec enthousiasme, d'autre dansaient sur des mélodies émises par la radiosorcière de Neville, et d'autre encore sirotaient des bières au beurre, confortablement assis sur de gros coussins amener ici exprès pour la soirée.

.

- Tu veux danser ? Proposa Cormac McLaggen à Hermione, qui était confortablement lovée dans un coussin.  
- Pourquoi pas.

.

Le Gryffondor aida sa camarade à se relever, et ils allèrent tous deux se joindre aux autres couples qui étaient en plein slow.

.

- Je te l'ai surement déjà dit, mais tu es très jolie.  
- Merci, murmura Hermione, toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle après avoir rapidement jauger le jeune homme.

.

Il portait une robe de bal pour sorcier sur des tons gris qui lui allaient à merveille, ne remarqua que maintenant Hermione. Elle déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du garçon, et se laissa mouvoir

.

au rythme de la musique.

.

- Tu me plais, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.  
- Je...Merci, murmura Hermione, alors que la musique s'évanouissait peu à peu.  
- Tu m'accompagnes dehors, j'aimerais que l'on fasse un tour... Proposa Cormac McLaggen.

.

Hermione hésita, puis accepta.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

03:20.

.

Ses pas étaient vifs, ses gestes précis. Rapidement, il atteint la forêt interdite, une branche craqua, il se cacha, et il les vit. La rage, la jalousie, et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il repartit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.๑ஐ๑**.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.****๑ஐ๑****.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Cormac McLaggen s'assit sur une souche d'arbre sèche. Debout, Hermione ne bougea pas.

.

- Viens t'asseoir, on est tranquille ici.  
- ...D'accord.

.

La jeune fille s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme, gêné.

.

- Tu sais, tu m'as toujours plu Hermione, commença Cormac, en caressant une des joues de la jeune fille.

.

La rouge et or sourit, gênée. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner.

.

- Je pensais qu'à cause de Ron, jamais nous ne pourrions tous les deux être plus... Intimes, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard séducteur à son amie.  
- Écoute, Cormac, commença Hermione...

.

Un bruit de craquement de branche attira l'attention de la Gryffondor.

.

- Tu n'as rien besoin de dire, murmura McLaggen en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressa le visage de la jeune fille. Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul, que les lèvres du garçon s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise, elle sentait contre ses lèvres, celles charnues du jeune homme qui se mouvaient. Après quelques secondes, il se retira. Le Gryffondor s'attaquait à présent au cou de la jeune fille. Hermione sentit la langue experte du Rouge et Or, contre sa mâchoire, puis il repris possession de ses lèvres. La rouge et or répondit cette fois au baiser du joueur de Quidditch. Celui-ci, apparemment heureux d'avoir enfin une réaction de la part de la jeune fille, empoigna le visage d'Hermione et prolongea leur baiser. Il descendit ensuite une de ses mains sur l'une des épaules de son amie, et fit descendre la bretelle de sa robe. Il caressa l'épaule nue de celle-ci en lui mordillant le cou, puis il se mit à y déposer de langoureux baisers, laissant sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille, une marque rouge. Un bruit de branchages et d'herbes sèches qui craquent vint déranger les deux jeunes gens. Ils se séparèrent en même temps, et scrutèrent les alentours. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

.

Les joues rouges, Hermione toussa, puis remonta la bretelle de sa robe sur son épaule.

.

Après quelques secondes, ils se levèrent tous deux pour retourner à la fête, gênée.

.

- Quelqu'un nous a vus, enfin, je crois, murmura le Gryffondor pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
- Je pense, je ne sais pas...

.

Ce n'était pas convainquant. Son comportement était irrationnel, irréfléchi. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baiser ? Pourquoi faisait-elle comme si tout ça était normal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être ELLE ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas la même personne qu'avec Malefoy... Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à parler et à agir comme bon lui semble qu'en présence de l'autre abruti de Serpentard, et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de jouer un rôle quand elle était aux côtés de ses amis ?! Ce garçon l'avait toujours répugné, et là, elle se laissait faire...

.

- Ils sont là ! Hurla un élève en pénétrant dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Les Carrow et Rogue arrivent !

.

Le moins d'un quart de seconde, tout bascula. Des cris, des pleurs, des verres qui éclatent, des sorts qui fusent...

.

Toujours assise sur la souche d'arbre, Hermione observait la scène, sans réussir à esquisser le moindre geste. La lumière était aveuglante, les cris aigus étaient douloureux, insupportables. Horrible. C'était horrible. Doucement, la rouge et or se leva, voulant aider ses amis, mais Cormac l'arrêta, la poussant en direction de la forêt interdite.  
Cours, cours !

.

Hermione courut, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put pour se réfugier dans la forêt interdite.  
Sa robe la gênait, elle arracha du tissu pour pouvoir se déplacer entre les arbres avec plus de liberté. Derrière elle, elle entendait les branches et les feuilles craquer, sa respiration s'était accélérée, l'adrénaline, l'excitation... Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais étrangement, l'action lui avait manqué. Alors qu'elle bifurquait entre deux arbres, elle eut à peine le temps de voir une paire d'yeux gris, qu'elle tombait.

.

Au-dessus d'elle, baguette pointée, Drago Malefoy.

.

Essoufflés, les deux adolescents se mirèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne tente de désarmer le jeune homme. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à que la baguette de Malefoy ne leur échappe des mains à tous les deux, et ne se perde sous des branchages.

.

- Même en l'absence de Saint Potter, vous êtes toujours là à le vénérer comme s'il était je-ne-sais-qui, bande d'idiots, hurla Malefoy en donnant un coup de poing en direction du visage de la Gryffondor.

.

Celle-ci roula sur le côté, et le poing du garçon frappa le sol.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un ami sur qui compter, Hurla Hermione en se relevant, et en cherchant du regard la baguette du jeune homme.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, siffla-t-il en se relevant. Vus comment les tient te traitent, je préfère rester seul, sourit le Vert et Argent avec méchanceté.  
- C'est pour mon bien.  
- C'est bien Granger, aller, essais de te convaincre qu'ils tiennent .. À TOI ! Hurla-t-il en sautant sur la jeune fille.

.

Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, s'en suivirent des échanges de gifles et de coup de pied, jusqu'a ce que Malefoy empoigne une des cuisses de la jeune fille.

.

- Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Je te déstabilise, siffla-t-il en empoignant la baguette qu'il avait repérée quelques secondes plus tôt.

.

Le Serpentard roula sur le côté et se releva.

.

- Tu as perdu Granger. Normalement, un sorcier ne sort jamais sans sa baguette. Grave erreur de ta part.  
- Je ne jouais pas.  
- Ça à toujours été un jeu.. Entre nous.  
- Y'a-t-il même un "nous" entre toi et moi ?  
- À toi de me le di- ARGGH ! Hurla le jeune homme, lâchant sa baguette et empoignant son avant-bras gauche.

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hermione accoure la récupérer, mais le jeune homme attrapa l'avant-bras de celle-ci, et le tordit de sorte qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

.

- Ne fais pas de choses idiotes, si tu ne veux pas que je t'enterre ici, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

.

La respiration saccadée du jeune homme échouait contre le lobe d'une des oreilles de la Gryffondor.  
Ils restèrent debout ainsi durant une bonne minute.

.

- Malefoy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir. Murmura Hermione. Laisse-moi aller les aider...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me donneras en échange ?

.

Elle le sentit sourire contre son oreille.

.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Arrêter l'ironie, les sarcasmes et toutes ses choses énervantes qui te caractérisent si bien !  
- Je suis tel que Merlin m'a fait. Avec mes défauts et mes qualités.  
- Non non, juste tes défauts.

.

Il sourit encore une fois.  
Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres.

.

- Tu ne pourras pas les aider de toute façon. C'est terminé.  
- Ne dis pas ça.. Souffla-t-elle, NE DIT PAS ça ! HURLA Hermione en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du garçon.

.

Il encercla de ses bras la jeune fille qui était dos à lui.

.

- Granger, Les Carrow, Rogue et Russart ainsi que tous les membres de la brigade préfectorale sont là-bas pour attraper l'hybride et tes petits amis.  
- C'est HAGRID ! Espèce de pourriture... Pourquoi ? Comment ?! QUI EST ALLÉ DIRE POUR LA SOIRÉE ? Hurla la Gryffondor, Histerique, en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme.  
- Aller, reparle-moi de votre amitié que je rigole. Vous avez, encore, un traître parmi vous. Pour "Hagrid", ils ne cherchaient qu'une raison pour pouvoir le tuer, les autres c'est pour pouvoir ficher tous ceux qui pourraient être en liens directs avec Potter.  
- Que.. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ça veut dire qu'ils feront surement tous un petit tour au ministère, voir même à Azkaban.

.

Nouveau silence.

.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée y aller ?  
- Tu aurais préféré ? Murmura Drago Malefoy en la relâchant.

.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours collée au torse du jeune homme.  
Contre elle, Hermione sentit le visage de Malefoy se mouvoir.  
Il caressa de son nez, l'oreille de la jeune fille. Son souffle était lent, ses gestes légers.

.

Les mains du garçon glissèrent peux à peux le long du corps jeune fille, se posant sur ses hanches.

.

- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il, tout en avançant son nez sous l'oreille d'Hermione, près de sa mâchoire.

.

Les mains du jeune homme caressaient les hanches de la rouge et or dans des gestes lents et circulaires.

.

Toujours dos à lui, Hermione ferma les yeux.

.

Drago Malefoy pressa ses lèvres contre la peau chaude de la jeune fille, près de sa mâchoire, puis se retira. La sensation fut électrisante pour les deux adolescents. Ce fut comme si qu'une décharge leur avait secoué le corps, mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la sensation n'était en rien dérangeante ou douloureuse.. Non, bien au contraire. C'était... Agréable. Étrangement, agréable. Leur procurant la chair de poule à tous les deux. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Une chaleur délicieuse se répandit dans le corps de celle-ci, s'infiltrant dans ses veines et ses artères, jusqu'atteindre son coeur dont le rythme s'était accélérer. Le Serpentard réitéra son geste, faisant peu à peu tourner la jeune fille sur elle même, de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

.

C'était comme un grand et majestueux feu d'artifice dans le corps d'Hermione.  
Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi... Puissant, agréable, après un contact physique aussi court, léger.

.

La Rouge et Or posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon.

.

Drago Malefoy pressa le corps de la jeune fille contre lui, et l'entoura de ses bras.  
Elle cala sa tête contre le torse du garçon. Elle sentait le coeur du jeune homme battre contre une de ses oreilles. Il était calme, détendu.

.

- S'il te plaît Malefoy, protège mes amis.

.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

.

- Tu as froid ? Murmura Drago, brisant le silence ambiant.  
- Un peu. Mais je suis bien, là. Murmura Hermione contre l'épaule du Serpentard.

.

La Gryffondor se détacha légèrement de lui.

.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard.

.

Ils se scrutèrent quelques instants, puis Drago resserra son étreinte sur Hermione, et cala sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille.

.

- Je me sens ridiculement petite, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Tu es ridiculement petite, se moqua le jeune homme.  
- Est-ce que ça tue la magie de l'instant si je te dis que je me les gèle ? Murmura Hermione.  
- Techniquement, vus que toi et moi on n'est pas des personnes très... proches.. Non.  
- Génial, parce que j'ai vraiment très froid.  
- En même temps, vu ta tenue...  
- T'as un problème avec ma tenue ? Attaqua la jeune fille.  
- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une tenue très habillée... Lança le garçon en la jaugent de la tête aux pieds. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

.

Elle avait encore plus froid, maintenant qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.  
Le garçon déposa sa cape sur les épaules d'Hermione.

.

- Tiens, enroule-toi là-dedans, je te ramène.

.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta, et ils s'avancèrent en direction du château, en silence.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici toute seule ? Demanda Malefoy après quelques secondes de silence.  
- Je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec... Cormac.  
- McLaggen ?  
- Oui.  
- Ah, donc vous fricotiez bien dans le placard... La dernière fois ?  
- Non !  
- Tu n'as pas de goût en matière de petit ami, Granger.  
- Laisse mes petits amis là où ils sont, Malefoy. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta désastreuse vie sentimentale.  
- Donc c'est bien ton petit ami ?!  
- En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?  
- En rien. Et... vous faisiez quoi ?  
- Malefoy, arrête avec tes questions.  
- Rien dont ta mère serait fière, donc.  
- Je suis sure que tu uses de ton pouvoir d'occlumentie pour m'énerver !  
- Non, mais j'arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu es si... prévisible comme fille. Et puis, tu ne fais qu'approuver mes suppositions, alors c'est assez facile.  
- Tu l'as déjà trompé ? Demanda Hermione.  
- En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions, laisse-moi t'en poser aussi !  
- Non.  
- Non tu ne l'as jamais trompé ou non, laisse-moi tranquille Granger ?

.

Il sourit.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais... Vraiment, trompée.  
- Donc, tu l'as trompée.  
- Les "Donc + affirmations" c'est MON truc. D'accord ?  
- Et c'était avec qui ?  
- J'ai déjà embrassé d'autres filles, mais je ne l'ai jamais... vraiment trompée.  
- C'est trompé.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Malefoy, t'es énervant.  
- Et toi, tu es fatigante Granger.

.

Ils étaient arrivés aux abords du château.

.

Le reste du chemin se déroula en silence. Malefoy suivit Hermione jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Murmura Hermione en posant son sac par terre.  
- J'ai toujours voulu voir la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle est encore plus laide que dans mes cauchemars.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

.

Les deux adolescents se scrutèrent quelques minutes.

.

- Ne la tue pas, sourit Hermione.  
- Qui ? Demanda Drago Malefoy en arquant un sourcil.  
- Pansy. Ce serait bête d'aller à Azkaban pour une gourgandine.  
- J'y penserais, sourit le Serpentard.

.

- Est-ce que ça t'a fait aussi... Mal, quand tu as vu l'autre abruti de roux avec Lavande ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
- Nous... Nous n'étions pas ensemble, lui et moi. Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment.. Comparable. Mais... surement.

.

Le Vert et Argent caressa la joue d'Hermione.

.

- Tu as fait une nuit blanche là ?  
- Oui.. Murmura Hermione.  
- Les cours reprennent dans à peine quelques heures, tu n'assumeras jamais.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Granger.

.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

.

- Bon... Et bien.. Bonne nuit Malefoy.. Et.. Merci, encore. Marmonna Hermione

- Bonne nuit Granger, souffla le jeune homme.

.

Le tableau tourna. Hermione s'assit par terre, la folie et le vide refirent surface.  
Elle retira sa robe. Le tissu qu'elle avait trouvé si beau était maintenant plein de terre, d'herbes et déchiré par endroits. La jeune fille roula sa "robe" en boule, et la jeta dans l'âtre faible de la cheminée.

.

Après quelques instants, elle se releva, et s'avança en direction de sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, la Gryffondor s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit.

.

Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de très étrange.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_« Il n'est de grand amour qu'à l'ombre d'un grand rêve.._. »

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**.:.**

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

Je commente un peu

**๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑๑ஐ๑**

**.:.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou !

Désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de faire un break avec ma fic... Et bref, je suis de retour. Donc, ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger, mais je souhaiter ne pas vous faire attendre plus que ça alors je le poste 'pi je le ferais corriger sous peu. Voilà voilà... Donc je n'arrête pas la fiction, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de près histoire de ne pas prendre de retard comme avant, et je vais essayer de poster avec plus de régularité maintenant. Si vous voyez des fautes, des choses insensée etc. dites le moi que je modifie ça ! Postez vos avis, et, je ne suis pas très présente sur , je n'y vais presque jamais, je suis bcp plus souvent sur sky*rock. Mais pour mes lecteurs sur , avant je ne faisait qu'un copier coller de mes articles skyrock et je faisais pas attention à la présentation, mais j'ai modifier tous mes chapitres et les ai adapter à pour que ce soit plus lisible et esthétique. voilà, j'espère que ce sera plus agréable à lire qu'avant, bisou.

.

xx - S.


End file.
